Paradise Kiss
by Luna Margaretha
Summary: Pria pencuri bertopeng demi membela penduduk miskin, jatuh cinta dengan gadis bangsawan. Kisah cinta yang manis, menyelipkan momen terindah dalam hidup mereka. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Gift for Razux Birthday! Heian Period and kiss in January. MxN! Slight romance (RukaHota)!
1. The Thief, Black Cat

**Aku buat cerita dari jaman Heian, bukan Edo. Pakaiannya mirip di Inuyasha, **_junihitoe_** (pakaian berlapis-lapis)****. Di Inuyasha, Ibu Inuyasha memakai pakaian di jaman itu sejak berkenalan dengan Ayahnya Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru. Dan aku tertarik pada pakaiannya. Ceritanya bukan seperti Siluman dan Manusia, tapi Pencuri dan Putri Bangsawan. Hehe…**

**Dan ini untuk Razux yang sedang berulang tahun. Ini adalah hadiah dariku... ^_^**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter One: **The Thief, Black Cat

* * *

Malam purnama begitu mencekam tak terkira kapan menghilangnya bulan besar tersebut memenuhi seisi kota. Cahaya terang mengiringi langkah-langkah kaki cepat seorang pria bertopeng hitam di balik bayangan di atas rumah. Diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal naik kuda, mengacungkan pedang ke atas. Pria bertopeng tersebut menyeringai pada mereka, terus meloncat dari atap ke atap yang lain.

"Hei, pencuri! Jangan kabur!" teriak salah satu pengawal yang naik kuda. "Tangkap dia!"

Anak buahnya yang tak menaiki kuda, mengejar pria bertopeng tersebut. Komandan pasukan yang mengejar mereka dari belakang, berhenti di dekat pengawal naik kuda berwarna cokelat. Mata ungunya terus tertuju pada sosok meloncat tersebut, menggeleng pelan.

"Kita nggak usah menangkapnya, Hajime," ucap pria berambut pirang tersebut, mendesah panjang. "Biarkan dia pergi. Toh, dia nggak berbuat apa-apa dengan kita," katanya putus asa.

"Tapi, dia sudah mencuri aset berharga milik keluarga Imai. Apa Anda nggak bisa menyadari itu?" tanya Hajime kecewa pada kata-kata Komandan terhormatnya.

"Bukan begitu. Kalau aku lihat, keluarga Imai nggak mempermasalahkannya selama itu baik. Lagipula kita bisa mengejarnya di malam purnama berikutnya," senyum Komandan pirang panjang sebatas bahu kepada Hajime. Tatapan kecewa dan mengembuskan napas panjang dibuat Hajime, menggoyangkan kekang talinya menuju anak buahnya untuk menghentikan pengejaran tersebut. Komandan tersebut tersenyum masam, "mungkin aku bakalan dimarahi lagi oleh Nona Hotaru. Aku benar-benar egois, ya," kekehnya geli pada diri sendiri.

Hajime memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk berhenti mengejar pencuri tersebut yang telah menghilang di balik cahaya bulan purnama. Mereka terengah-engah dan kecewa pada keputusan Kaptennya yang seenaknya membiarkan Pencuri tersebut melarikan diri. Namun, ini sudah ketentuan Komandan mereka, jadi mau tak mau mereka hanya mengiyakan daripada kena dampak pasti akan jauh lebih buruk.

Sesaat itu pula, Pencuri tersebut berhenti di salah satu atap yang hampir roboh. Dipijakkan kakinya di sana pelan-pelan agar tak menimbulkan kebisingan dan kegaduhan. Diletakkan hasil pemburuannya di jendela kusam dan nyaris hancur itu. Senyuman di balik topengnya melihat ada orang terjaga dari tidurnya, terkejut ada pria bertopeng berdiri di depan jendelanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa," sahutnya tenang.

Setelah itu, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi. Pemilik rumah kecil yang kumuh tersentak kaget pada sebuah barang yang dibungkus kain cantik. Dibuka pelan-pelan, wajahnya ternganga kaget pada apa yang dilihatnya. Istri laki-laki itu terbangun, bingung dengan suaminya yang terjaga, pelan-pelan mendekati suaminya agar tak membangunkan anaknya lagi sakit.

"Suamiku, ada apa?"

Suaminya berbalik, menggenggam sebuah barang-barang berkilauan yaitu adalah emas, perak dan juga perhiasan mahal. Istrinya kaget, menutup mulutnya menggunakan jari-jarinya, terharu. Suaminya gemetaran pada apa yang dipegangnya.

"Kita bisa menyembuhkan anak kita dengan uang ini, istriku."

Tangisan kegembiraan terpancar di wajah istrinya, membantu suaminya menggenggam emas tersebut. "Iya, suamiku. Kita bisa memperbaiki rumah kita yang kumuh ini dan menggantinya yang baru."

"Kita harus berterima kasih pada _Black Cat, _istriku." Kata terima kasih terucapkan sudah di mulut pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Mereka adalah pasangan miskin yang membutuhkan pertolongan pada pemerintah untuk menyembuhkan anaknya lagi sakit. Tapi, mereka tak mau memberikan tunjangan kepada rakyat miskin seperti mereka akhirnya mereka membenci ulah keegoisan pemerintah yang lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri daripada rakyat jelata yang hidup menderita.

Berkat pencuri bertopeng kucing hitam tersebut, kehidupan rakyat miskin berkurang. Mereka tak semiskin dulu, tapi mereka hidup sederhana dengan menggunakan uang curian dilakukan pencuri tersebut. Untungnya mereka merahasiakan hal itu pada pemerintah meminta mereka untuk mengatakan sebenarnya, tapi mereka tidak mau. Jadi, pemerintah kewalahan pada kekeraskepalaan rakyat miskin tersebut karena tak mau memberitahukan keberadaan pencuri bertopeng tersebut.

Di atas atap yang lain, pria bertopeng menyeringai bahagia melihat dua pasangan miskin itu senang pada hadiah diberikannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam berantakan di balik cahaya bulan purnama benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat di sana, mengenakan pakaian berlapis tapi bisa menampakkan kaki jenjang yang berwarna perunggu.

"Tugasku sudah selesai malam ini. Saatnya aku pulang," ucapnya menghilang di balik gelapnya awan bersamaan hilangnya cahaya tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, rakyat jelata diliputi kegembiraan. Semua orang berpesta pora pada apa yang terjadi kemarin, karena Pencuri tersebut telah membantu mereka. Suasana ini benar-benar dirasakan oleh beberapa orang di sana. Para prajurit menggertakkan gigi, karena belum bisa mendapat informasi dari mereka.

Sosok dua laki-laki tinggi melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang berpesta ria di siang bolong. Mereka adalah Natsume Hyuuga dan Ruka Nogi. Kehidupan kedua pria berusia 20 tahun ini sama seperti mereka, rakyat jelata tapi sederhana.

Natsume Hyuuga, pria tampan paling dipuja-puja banyak wanita. Matanya yang merah, kulitnya seperti perunggu, dan rambut hitam mengkilat tapi berantakan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ototnya yang kekar benar-benar dikagumi banyak wanita, karena itulah idaman setiap wanita.,

Sedangkan di sampingnya, Ruka Nogi, sesosok pria manis tapi tampan juga diidam-idamkan setiap wanita. Kulitnya putih, matanya warna biru langit, dan rambutnya pirang yang merupakan khas dia seorang blasteran. Tapi karena kondisi keluarganya, dia harus mengalami banyak rintangan.

Mereka berdua tergolong masuk rakyat jelata, tapi itu tak membuat mereka patah semangat. Mereka bisa menghidupi keluarga mereka dengan cara bekerja di salah satu warung makan yang dipimpin oleh keluarga Ando, sepupu Natsume Hyuuga.

Mata biru langit Ruka terbentang melihat perayaan mingguan rakyat, terkekeh geli. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada mereka, Natsume? Mereka semakin bahagia dari hari ke hari," ucapnya kagum penuh penasaran.

"Aku nggak berbuat apa-apa," sahutnya datar dan tenang.

"Tapi, mereka sangat bahagia dengan perbuatanmu kemarin-kemarin. Kau menolong banyak orang lagi," kata Ruka tersenyum lebar.

"Aku hanya menggunakan caraku untuk menolong mereka."

"Tapi, kau sudah jadi buron, Natsume. Para bangsawan takkan membiarkanmu lolos," ucap Ruka khawatir sekali. Natsume mendesah panjang dan berat.

"Selama mereka bahagia, aku nggak masalah jika pada waktunya aku harus ditangkap oleh mereka-mereka itu," sahut Natsume malas menyebut nama orang-orang merupakan para bangsawan.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa belum juga membantuku?" gerutu pria berambut hitam da nada tato di bawah matanya.

"Kami akan datang!" teriak Ruka setengah lantang.

Cepat-cepat Ruka kembali ke pekerjaannya karena mereka kebanyakan tamu di dalam. Sesaat Natsume mau kembali, mata merahnya tertuju pada sosok gadis anggun dan senyum mempesona di balik kerumunan di sana. Gadis cantik – mungkin usianya berada di jauh di bawahnya – sedang bersenang-senang di acara pesta tersebut. Sebuah seringai ketertarikan muncul di bibirnya yang tipis.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Natsume segera meluangkan waktunya untuk menemui gadis itu. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang, dengan kimono panjang membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Tapi saat langkahnya hampir maju, lengannya digenggam oleh orang sangat dikenalnya.

"Mau ke mana kau, Natsume?"

"Lepaskan aku, bayangan!" Lekas Natsume menarik lengannya di jemari Tsubasa. Kembali Natsume melirik ke arah kerumunan orang-orang, tapi tak menemukan gadis itu. "Di mana dia?" gumamnya kecewa.

"Kau nggak boleh pergi di saat kita lagi sibuk, Natsume," gerutu Tsubasa menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Ayah bisa memarahimu, kau tahu itu." Ditarik kembali lengan Natsume untuk masuk ke warungnya tanpa mempedulikan protes Natsume.

Kekecewaan untuk menemui gadis tersebut terlintas di benaknya. Apakah dia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya? Itulah perasaan di dalam batinnya saat ini.

* * *

**-TBC-**


	2. Thanksgiving Festival

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Thanksgiving Festival

* * *

Pagi hari yang dingin di musim di bulan Januari, meski tahun baru telah lewat di kota ini. Tapi begitulah kediaman di tempat keluarga Sakura, lebih suka menjalani aktivitas di kala sang Tuan dan Nyonya sedang berada di luar kota demi mendapatkan uang. Meski pemerintah lebih suka membantu orang bangsawan ketimbang rakyat jelata, namanya mereka ingin dihormati.

Di kala itu pula, semua bangsawan tak pernah takut pada orang yang melawan mereka karena Pemerintah membantu mereka kapan pun dan di mana pun. Semuanya serba ada. Hal itu menyebabkan banyaknya rakyat miskin tak pernah mendapatkan hak-hak yang sama dengan bangsawan. Tapi sejak kemunculan sang Pencuri, _Black Cat_, semua rakyat miskin tidak seperti dulu lagi. Mereka sebanding dengan bangsawan walau masih berada di daftar pertengahan social.

Langkah-langkah kaki berpijak seorang dayang mengantarkan berita ini kepada anak majikannya benar-benar mendapat sungguhkan dari pengawal-pengawal yang sedang bekerja di sana. Apalagi dayang cantik berambut merah muda keriting, memakai kimono berlapis-lapis berjalan dengan anggunnya.

"Mau ke mana kau, Anna?"

Langkahnya terhenti, menolehkan kepalanya melihat pengawal mengenakan seragam besi tua, setengah membungkuk. "Maaf, Tuan. Saya harus pergi ke tempat Mikan-sama," ucapnya tak terlalu terburu-buru.

Pria berambut hitam berantakan itu, juga memiliki mata hitam, hanya bisa tersenyum saja. "Pergilah. Bilang sama adikku, aku memintanya datang menemuiku di tempat kerjaku," pintanya setelah berbalik badan.

Anna kembali setengah membungkuk pada pria telah pergi, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kakinya melewati lorong panjang berliku-liku, menginjak lantai berkayu, tapi keras. Melewati taman indah, dan pohon Sakura yang cantik. Sesampainya di depan pintu kayu yang dorong samping, Anna menghembuskan napas dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada pemilik kamar di depannya agar diijinkan masuk.

"Mikan-sama, saya Anna. Ijinkan saya masuk. Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan pada Anda."

Bayangan yang terlihat di pintu memperlihatkan sosok anggun, berambut panjang. "Masuklah, Anna."

Selesai meminta ijin dalam keadaan membungkuk, Anna mendorong pintu kayu itu ke samping dan menutupinya kembali. Di dalam ruangan, sosok pemilik kamar ini terhalangi oleh tirai kain berlapis. Di sanalah Anna kembali membungkukkan badan dengan hormatnya.

"Ada apa, Anna?"

"Ini soal tadi malam. Hotaru-sama kemalingan Pencuri lagi," sahutnya berusaha setenang mungkin.

Suara pecah gelas terdengar, Anna terus menundukkan kepala agar tak terlihat sedang ketakutan bahwa sang anak majikan lagi marah dan tersentak kaget mendengar penjelasannya. "Di mana? Kapan itu terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tadi malam di saat bulan Purnama menampakkan dirinya," jawab Anna tenang.

Tirai terbuka menampakkan gadis cantik berambut cokelat panjang mengenakan pakaian kimono berlapis-lapis sesuai corak dia sukai. Gadis itu membungkukkan badan untuk melihat Anna menundukkan kepalanya dan membenamkannya di lantai tatami.

"Anna, lihat aku! Angkat kepalamu!"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan, menatap mata cokelat gadis itu. "Hamba memang bersalah karena tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Anda tadi malam. Padahal saya tahu, Anda ingin sekali mendapatkan Pencuri itu. So-soalnya saya baru saja dapat kabar itu tadi pagi dari Nonoko," ucapnya pasrah pada pengingkaran janjinya.

Gadis bernama Mikan Sakura duduk bersimpuh, penuh keanggunan menatap Anna yang terus tertunduk malu. "Nggak apa-apa, Anna. Informasimu sudah cukup bagiku," kata Mikan, tersenyum hangat.

"Anda nggak marah?"

"Buat apa aku marah, kalau nanti ujung-ujung aku nggak mendapatkan informasi. Yang penting, kita pergi ke sana." Mikan menyeringai, mencondongkan dirinya ke depan. "Yang penting jangan kasih tahu Rei Onii-sama dan Paman Shiki. Mereka pasti nggak akan mengabulkan permintaanku karena di sana sangat bahaya."

"Ba-baik, Mikan-sama."

Mikan tersenyum.

"Anoo… Mikan-sama, Rei-sama menyuruh Anda datang ke ruangannya." Anna membungkukkan badan setelah menyampaikan permintaan pria berambut hitam tadi.

"Pasti itu lagi," gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, bangkit berdiri. "Kita ke sana, lalu kita akan pergi ke tempat mereka. Setelah itu, kita ketemu dengan Hotaru."

"Baik, Mikan-sama!"

* * *

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang menyesuaikan dengan kimono panjangnya sampai ke batas lantai kayu, berjalan menuju tempat dimaksudkan Anna, dayang pribadinya. Dalam keadaan langkah anggun, dihormati dengan sangat terpesona pada anak majikannya, semua penghuni keluarga bangsawan Sakura sangat mengagumi dan tertarik pada Mikan Sakura karena kebaikan hatinya dan senyuman. Itulah di pikiran mereka saat ini.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Menatap mereka balik, yang ada mereka memalingkan muka. Mikan hanya bisa memiringkan kepala, dan mengerutkan dahi melanjutkan perjalanan, mendesah berat.

Sesampainya di sana, Mikan duduk dan membungkuk. "Onii-sama, aku datang menemuimu karena aku mendapatkan pesan darimu."

"Masuklah."

Mikan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam, menatap pada Anna. "Kau tunggu di sini saja. Biarkan aku masuk dulu."

"Baik."

Anna mundur karena dayang kakak Mikan Sakura mendorong pintu kayu geser itu ke samping. Mereka membungkuk hormat pada Mikan. Saat Mikan masuk, mereka menutupinya kembali.

Setelah Mikan masuk, rasa kagumnya terhadap kakaknya naik ke permukaan. Cepat-cepat Mikan menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Onii-sama! Kapan Onii-sama pulang?! Di mana Nobara Onee-sama? Bukannya Onii-sama bareng sama Onee-sama?!" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Sabarlah, Mikan." Dilepaskan rangkulan kedua tangan Mikan di lehernya, menatap lembut ke adiknya. "Dia baik-baik saja, tapi belum bisa pulang dulu dikarenakan di sini sangat berbahaya. Aku memintamu datang karena aku mau mengajakmu ke pesta rakyat."

"Pesta rakyat?!" Mikan tersentak kaget, tak menyangka kakaknya akan mengajaknya pergi ke pesta yang seharusnya tadi dia mau pergi bareng Anna. "Benarkah? Asyiiik! Aku suka sama Festival maupun pesta!" serunya gembira.

"Makanya, cepatlah kau berpakaian kimono biasa. Aku akan menunggumu di depan," kata Rei tersenyum bahagia melihatnya adiknya juga bahagia.

"Iya, Onii-sama. Aku pasti cepat berpakaian!" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Pintu geser terbuka, Mikan berlari disusul Anna yang mengejarnya. Tak menjelang selama beberapa detik, Mikan datang memakai kimono santai, lengan panjang dengan warna dan corak sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. Bukan lagi kimono 12 lapisan. Sedangkan kakaknya, memakai kariginu, pakaian santai buat laki-laki bangsawan jika ingin pergi ke luar.

Mereka naik kereta kuda keluarga Sakura. Tentu saja mereka sangat senang bisa melihat pesta mingguan, yaitu pesta rakyat dari para jelata. Sesungguhnya mereka lebih senang bisa berkomunikasi diam-diam dengan para penduduk ketimbang bersama pemerintah, yang dulunya orangtua mereka sangat menyukainya.

Di sinilah mereka berdua, dibantu penjaga masing-masing. Mereka diturunkan ke depan perkampungan kumuh namun sederhana – berkat pencuri, Black Cat – mengagumi betapa bahagianya kehidupan para rakyat jelata.

"Hebaaat!" seru Mikan meloncat-loncat gembira, tercengang pada tarian rakyat di pesta syukuran ini. "Aku mau ke sana! Aku mau lihat-lihat! Boleh, ya Onii-sama?" pintanya memandangi Rei dengan pandangan berbinar-binar layaknya kucing.

"Silakan, tapi kita akan pulang sebelum sore. Mengerti?" peringatan Rei pada adik tersayang.

Mikan menganggukkan kepala cepat-cepat, ditarik lengan Anna dan mengajaknya masuk kerumunan. Rei memasuki tempat yang telah dijanjikan, dijaga oleh pengawal terbaiknya.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menepuk tangan melihat keragaman tarian belum pernah dilihatnya. Tanpa sadar, dia berjalan sendiri meninggalkan Anna yang lebih mengagumi tarian tersebut dan tak sengaja ikut menari. Tapi, hal ini menyebabkan Mikan Sakura dalam bahaya. Toh, dirinya akhirnya terjebak di gang sepi bersama tiga – empat orang berwajah sangar.

"Gadis yang cantik. Haloo, Nona manis…," disentuh dagu Mikan, tapi dia menepisnya dengan cara memundurkan kakinya. Tapi, mereka malah meraih lengannya. "Kemarilah. Jangan takut bersama kami, Nona."

"Lepaskan aku!" pintanya berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi mereka sangat kuat.

"Jangan mengganggu dia!"

Sebuah bayangan berupa batu melayang ke arah kepala orang yang menggenggam tangan Mikan. Sontak tubuh Mikan limbung ke belakang, karena tadi dirinya terus meronta-ronta akhirnya menabrak dada kuat di belakang. Itulah membuat Mikan mendongak, menatap sebuah mata merah cantik bertemu mata cokelat yang manis. Inilah awal di mana mereka bertemu di pesta rakyat atau pesta syukuran.

**-TBC-**


	3. Introductions Were Forced

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Introductions Were Forced

* * *

"Berani-beraninya kau!"

Lamunan Mikan terhenti sedari tadi menatap kedua pasang mata merah cantik bertemu dengan mata manisnya, seketika itu juga dia menolehkan ke orang-orang yang berniat menariknya, terkejut karena salah satu diantaranya ada yang terluka kena sabetan benda tajam di keningnya hingga berlumuran darah. Orang berwajah kejam tersebut marah-marah sambil memegang keningnya.

"Siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya melakukan ini padaku!" teriak pria bermuka hancur tersebut, Mikan mundur ke belakang, di belakangnya pria berambut hitam berantakan.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau nggak perlu tahu siapa aku."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Sontak saja semua peristiwa itu terjadi, orang jadi korban lemparan benda kecil dari pria di depan Mikan, melayangkan sebuah pukulan menuju wajahnya. Tapi kemudian, pria itu berkelit, menangkap punggung kapalan tinju itu dan memelintir. Orang itu jadi mengerang kesakitan. Akhirnya pria tersebut melemparkannya ke tempat-tempat berupa kayu sampai-sampai orang tersebut kembali mengerang kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Seorang lagi ikut membantu untuk memukulnya, pria tersebut kembali berkelit dan memukul telak di perut orang itu hingga akhirnya jatuh ke belakang dan menubruk salah seorang temannya yang berbadan kecil.

Semua kejadian di mata cokelat besar Mikan tak bisa menampung apa yang ada di otaknya. Semuanya berubah begitu cepat. Tubuhnya tadi gemetaran berubah hangat saat pria bermata merah cantik itu memeluk tubuhnnya dan berbisik membuat gadis itu tenang.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, 'kan gadis kecil?"

Air mata tadi ditahannya tertumpah juga, membasahi pipinya. Mata cokelat menatap orang-orang kabur berlarian menjauhi pria yang memeluknya di sela-sela pelukan tersebut. Mikan hanya bisa menunduk.

"Aku nggak apa-apa."

"Baguslah." Dilepaskan pelukan tersebut, kehangatan menghilang. "Bagaimana kalau aku antar kau pulang?" tanyanya.

Mikan mengusap air matanya di kelopak cokelatnya, menggeleng pelan. "Nggak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku sedang menyaksikan perayaan mereka di sini," katanya sambil terus menunduk.

"Kalau mau ngomong, lebih baik kau angkat kepala. Bukan menunduk seperti itu," gertaknya hingga rahangnya mengatup keras, tak suka apabila Mikan menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau melihat pria penyelamat di depannya.

Mengangkat kepala, tersenyum dan setengah membungkukkan punggung. "Aku berterima kasih kau telah menyelamatkanku. Semoga aku bisa membalas jasamu, wahai pemuda."

Pria itu menyeringai. "Aku bisa membawamu ke tempat-tempat menakjubkan, bagaimana?" tanyanya berharap.

Sontak Mikan terperangah, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah pria tersebut yang tersenyum menyeringai. Ugh! Mikan paling benci seringai tersebut, yang bikin hatinya entah kenapa terasa dongkol. Gadis itu melangkah mundur.

"Nggak usah. Mungkin lebih baik kita nggak usah pergi ke mana-mana soalnya aku sedang dicari orang." Gadis berambut panjang cokelat tersebut menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, langsung berbalik badan pergi.

Hatinya sungguh aneh saat mendengar hatinya tadi tenang, berubah waspada. Bagaimana tidak, tadi ada empat orang minus satu menyergap dirinya di gang sempit lalu muncul orang yang menyelamatkannya dan meminta jasa pula untuk mengantarnya berkeliling? Itu aneh, bukan? Yang Mikan maksud adalah, jasa dengan membelikan pria itu sesuatu atau memberikan sesuatu yang selalu diberikan kepada rakyat jelata.

Saat Mikan mau mencapai kerumunan orang-orang berpesta ria, sebuah tangan menggamit lengannya. Itu artinya Mikan harus menoleh ke belakang, siapa yang menangkap tangannya di saat dia berlari? Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tertarik juga.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Kaget? Tentu saja. Mikan mendongak pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut, benar-benar yang menangkap tangannya dan menariknya jauh dari kerumunan. Firasat Mikan sungguh tak enak. Bayangkan saja, ketemu tiga orang tak dikenal, lalu muncul lagi satu yaitu penyelamatnya. Tentu saja harus waspada, bukan?

"Tu-tunggu… kita bisa jelaskan semuanya. Aku bisa membayarmu atas menyelamatkanku dari mereka. Jadi, lepaskan aku. Aku mohon!" pinta Mikan terus memberontak, namun pria bermata merah indah itu terus menariknya menjauh.

"Diam saja. Aku nggak suka kalau kau banyak bicara!" bentaknya. Mikan langsung bungkam, daripada kena sesuatu yang pasti bikin dia kena sialnya.

Perayaan itu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekarang dia ada di sebuah tempat berupa danah indah dan jembatan yang menggantung di atasnya. Di sanalah Mikan berada bersama pria di sampingnya. Ketakjuban melihat pemandangan di depannya, Mikan melupakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia malah mengagumi hasil karya Tuhan ini.

"Bagusnya!" riangnya menutup mulut menggunakan kelima jarinya, anggun. Melihat ke sampingnya, "kau ingin mengajakku ke sini? Buat apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," sahutnya datar.

Mikan menggembungkan pipinya, tak suka pada perilaku berubah-ubah pria di sampingnya. Daripada memikirkan itu, Mikan kembali mengagumi pemandangan di depannya tanpa mau beranjak dari sana. Tanpa dilihat gadis tersebut, pria itu tersenyum menatap pola tingkahnya yang aneh, terlihat seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

Kimono dikenakan gadis itu sungguh tak bisa ditolehkan matanya ke mana pun. Terus tertuju ke gadis itu, gadis cantik juga manis. Meski ada kekhawatiran apabila gadis di sampingnya adalah bangsawan. Namun, ditepisnya pikiran tersebut. Dia harus berlama-lama bersama gadis di sampingnya, sebelum dia pergi dan tak bertemu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Perut Mikan berbunyi. Itu membuat gadis itu malu, menutupi rona mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pria tersebut terkekeh geli. Rautan kening terbentuk di dahi Mikan, marah pada pria di sampingnya.

"Apa-apaan kau tertawa seperti itu?" bentaknya marah, berkacak pinggang.

Pria itu masih terkekeh geli tanpa berbicara apa pun. Ditariknya Mikan kembali ke desa, membuat gadis itu kembali bingung. Seolah-olah berubah dalam sekejap lagi, Mikan diantarkan ke sebuah warung makan yang tak jauh dari pemandangan tersebut.

Mikan melihat papan reklame di atasnya, memiringkan kepalanya semoga besok kemudian bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tapi berkat tarikan tangannya di lengannya, Mikan tak sempat mengingat jelas apa arti papan nama warung makan dimasukinya ini.

"Tsubasa! Berikan aku satu mangkuk bakmi!" perintahnya saat membawa Mikan ke meja bersegi empat, mempersilakannya duduk. Pria itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" jawabnya di dalam dapur.

Sang pelayan yang membawa baki heran, kenapa Natsume membawa seorang gadis tak dikenal bisa dilihat pakaiannya bukan orang biasa seperti mereka. Pelayan berambut pirang itu menghampiri Natsume, bertanya sambil mengamati gadis di sampingnya yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Ne, Natsume, kau yang nggak pernah bawa perempuan selain adik dan Ibumu. Kenapa kau bawa gadis di sampingmu itu? Apa dia pacarmu?" bisik Ruka agar gadis di samping Natsume tak mendengarnya.

Tapi, Mikan bisa mendengarnya, membantahnya keras. "Kami nggak pacaran. Enak saja bilang kami pacaran!" gerutunya sambil memalingkan muka penuh amarah.

Tsubasa datang membawa semangkuk bakmi. Tercengang pada apa yang ada di mata birunya. "Cieee… Natsume membawa pacarnya!" godanya senang.

Natsume tak bilang apa pun, tapi Mikan berbeda. Dia sangat marah apalagi saat mereka mengatakan dirinya adalah pacarnya pria di sampingnya, bulu kuduknya meremang. Diamati sekelilingnya, melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan gulungan kecil di bawah rambutnya, melotot marah padanya.

Sontak Mikan berdiri, dan tak menghiraukan semangkuk bakmi di depannya. Tak mau membiarkan Mikan pergi, Natsume menggamit tangannya. "Kau mau ke mana? Kau lapar, bukan? Makan dulu baru pergi!"

"Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau makan! Aku mau pulang!" Ditepis tangan Natsume yang menggamit tangannya hingga terlepas tak membuat Natsume urung melepaskannya. "Lepaskan aku, sialan! Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku!" teriaknya marah.

"Memangnya aku salah apa sama kau?!" tanya Natsume tak mengerti pada tindakan Mikan.

"Natsume, hentikan! Kau bisa menyakitinya," ucap Ruka menyela pertengkaran(?) agar tak saling menyakiti. Buru-buru Tsubasa juga menghentikannya. "Biarkan dia pergi, Natsume. Kau yang baru kenal dia, kenapa kau jadi over sekali?"

"Oke!" sela Mikan menghentikan semuanya sebelum terjadi perang bertubi-tubi yaitu saling tarik menarik. "Kenalkan aku, Mikan. Kau bisa bertemu denganku lagi saat aku datang ke sini. Biar kau puas! Jadi lepaskan tanganku!"

Tangan Mikan terlepas, Natsume lega mendengarnya. "Kenalkan aku, Natsume. Semoga apa yang kau katakan, nggak mengurungkan niatmu untuk nggak bertemu denganku. Akan kupegang kata-katamu."

Mikan menjulurkan lidahnya marah, berbalik badan pergi. Natsume menyeringai senang, saat pertemuannya dengan gadis itu. Namanya telah didapatkannya. Sekarang atau besok, akan jadi pertemuan keduanya dengannya karena sejak pertemuan pertama, Natsume telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Mikan.

**-TBC-**


	4. Meeting for The Second Time

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Meeting for The Second Time

* * *

Gadis pemilik rambut cokelat panjang itu cemberut kesal hingga menabrak seseorang di depannya, sampai-sampai Mikan mengerang kesal pada orang tersebut tak lain adalah Anna, dayang pribadinya yang tengah mencarinya.

"Mikan-sama!"

"Anna-chan!"

Mikan memeluk Anna, pemilik itu pun juga membalas pelukannya. Dikira Mikan menghilang begitu saja di tengah perayaan, tapi dia tak mampu bertanya lebih dikarenakan tubuh gadis dipeluknya terasa sangat gemetaran. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Nona-nya waktu dia ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap punggung gemetaran tersebut. Mikan menggeleng, tak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi menimpa dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kita lebih baik pulang," sahutnya melepaskan pelukan yang dia berikan untuk meredam kekesalannya dengan cara meninggalkan Anna.

"Maaf, Mikan-sama. Rei-sama nggak bisa pulang dulu katanya kita disuruh menginap di rumah Shiki-san. Katanya Rei-sama, kita harus menginap beberapa hari dulu di sini selama Tuan dan Nyonya berada di luar kota. Saya telah membawa pakaian Anda, jadi Anda nggak perlu khawatir," jelasnya membuat Mikan shock mental. Itu berarti pertemuan keduanya dengan pria bernama Natsume itu akan terjadi lagi. Itu tidak mungkin!

"Ta-tapi… bukannya Rei Onii-sama bilang, kita hanya datang ke perayaan ini?" tanya Mikan sangat ketakutan, semoga dibayanginya tidak akan terjadi.

"Maaf, Mikan-sama. Itu mendadak sekali dengan perubahan rencana kita." Anna membungkukkan badan, meminta maaf. Mikan terhuyung, dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Anna untuk bertemu dengan kakak tersayangnya.

"Aku mau ketemu Onii-sama!"

* * *

Di samping itu, Natsume dikerumuni banyak orang untuk meminta penjelasan soal gadis yang dibawa oleh pria berambut hitam berantakan tersebut. Pria itu hanya tenang menanggapi, hanya saja dia sangat kesal pada pencegahan yang diberikan gadis berambut hijau yang terus menerus memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Natsume-kun! Kenapa kau seenaknya saja membawa gadis itu ke sini? Apa kau nggak memahami perasaanku?" rengeknya, pemilik nama Sumire Shoda.

"Berisik! Dan itu bukan urusanmu, bodoh!" sahut Natsume datar dan dingin.

"Natsume, apa kau nggak waspada siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Dilihat kimono dikenakannya, sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa." Ruka berpikir keras soal kimono yang menyelimuti tubuh gadis mungil tadi, bercorak indah dan tak mungkin dia berasal dari sini.

"Aku nggak peduli, Ruka!"

"Tapi, kau nggak seharusnya bikin dia marah, Natsume," ucap Tsubasa khawatir. "Dia sangat marah padamu, karena kau terus menghalanginya pergi. Apa kau nggak kasihan? Kau hampir menyakitinya."

"Bukan urusanmu, Tsubasa!"

Sebenarnya Natsume tak berniat menyakiti Mikan apalagi membuatnya marah. Lagipula keinginan Natsume sangat sah-sah banget, dikarenakan baru pertama kalinya dirinya jatuh cinta padahal banyaknya gadis-gadis mengerumuninya termasuk gadis bangsawan. Meski memang Mikan adalah seorang bangsawan, pemikiran Natsume soal itu, urusannya belakangan. Yang dia mau, membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta terhadapnya meskipun harus membuatnya marah ataupun trauma.

"Kalian lebih baik bekerja. Apa kalian nggak menyadari, orang-orang antri di belakang sana?" tunjuk Natsume mengacungkan ibu jari ke belakang dapur. Sontak mereka terperanjat kaget dan cepat-cepat menangani tamu-tamu yang datang dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Ruka hanya bisa mendesah pada ulah tindakan sahabat kecilnya. Sedangkan Sumire hanya menggigit kain lap, menangisi pola perilaku Natsume yang akhirnya telah mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

Pria bermata merah indah ini kembali menunaikan aktivitasnya tanpa mempedulikan godaan dan celutukan dari para teman-temannya termasuk sahabatnya yang sudah lama mengenalnya. Yang diinginkan Natsume, semoga sore ini berubah jadi malam dan besok adalah pertemuan keduanya dengan Mikan. Dia sangat menantikan hal itu.

* * *

Selagi Natsume menangani tamu-tamu yang didatangi Mikan tadi. Gadis disebut nama Mikan, berjalan menuju rumah mungil tapi bertata nuansa kemewahan di dalamnya. Semua rakyat jelata sering ke sini untuk mengeluhkan apa yang mereka timpa. Mikan sungguh terharu pada tindakan Shiki, selaku sahabat terbaik kakaknya.

Mikan masuk ke dalam berjalan penuh keanggunan dan tata cara masuk ke dalam tanpa membunyikan suara derap langkah sedikit pun di atas lantai berupa kayu tatami, mendekati kakaknya lagi berbicara panjang lebar tentang kondisi malang dari salah satu penduduk desa ini, yang meminta bantuan pada keluarga Masachika.

"Onii-sama?"

Semua mata menolehkan tatapannya kepada seorang gadis berbicara halus, kagum pada penampilan gadis itu sangat begitu anggunnya dan masuk sambil menghormati para penduduk yang suka mengeluhkan setiap peristiwa yang menimpanya pada Shiki.

"Mikan? Ada apa?" tanya Rei tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Jangan dulu. Aku dan Shiki sedang berbicara dengan mereka. Kau sabar dulu," tahan Rei mengangkat tangannya pada Mikan yang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya untuk jangan banyak bicara.

"Baiklah. Akan aku bantu."

"Terima kasih, Masachika-sama!" tunduk mereka bersamaan, berterima kasih pada Shiki yang memberikan bantuan berupa makanan dan pakaian walaupun mereka telah mendapatkan jatah keuangan dari pencuri bertopeng.

Mereka berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata terima kasih, Mikan dan Rei sangat kagum pada sifat Shiki yang suka menolong sesame meski mereka berbeda srata social.

Selesai melakukan bantuan, Rei kembali menatap Mikan. "Apa kau marah, karena Onii-sama memintamu menginap di rumah Shiki untuk beberapa hari?"

"Hu-um." Mikan mengangguk cepat.

"Mikan, boleh saja kita pulang. Tapi, tuntutan dari penduduk desa menyuruhku untuk membantu mereka. Desa ini hampir mau diambil oleh Pemerintah. Mereka nggak bisa lagi membiarkan para penduduk desa hidup seperti mereka lagi, Pemerintahan mau menghancurkan mereka. Kita nggak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi," jawab Rei berwajah sedih dan suram.

Hening.

"Jika kau mau pulang, aku akan membiarkanmu tanpa diriku di sampingmu." Rei mengusap kepala Mikan yang tertunduk malu. "Aku tahu, kau sama sepertiku. Ingin membantu sesama. Dan aku senang dengan hal itu, Mikan."

"Aku mau bantu," ucap Mikan lirih.

"He?"

"Aku akan tinggal di sini sampai Ayah dan Ibu pulang," ucap Mikan tegas. Rei dan Shiki menghembuskan napas panjang.

Baru beberapa detik kemudian, suara perut dari Mikan berbunyi. Shiki dan Rei menahan tawanya membuat wajah Mikan memerah merona mirip kepiting yang baru dikeluarkan dalam panic panas. Rei mengacak-acak rambut Mikan, masih tertawa.

"Ya ampun, Mikan. Bilang kalau kau lagi lapar." Dihentikan tawanya karena itu telah membuat Mikan cemberut. "Karena nggak ada makanan di rumah Shiki dikarenakan dayang-dayangnya lagi pergi merayakan perayaan, kita makan di luar. Dan ada sebuah tempat yang menyajikan makanan enak, dan semoga kau menyukainya."

Mikan mengangguk cepat.

Mereka pun berangkat dari sana tanpa Anna karena dayang Mikan itu sedang menulis surat untuk sahabat terbaik Mikan, Hotaru Imai. Bahwa Mikan sedang tidak ada di rumah besarnya dan tinggal di rumah Shiki. Baru setelah itu, Anna menyuruh pengawal keluarga Sakura untuk mengirimnya ke kediaman Imai secepat mungkin.

* * *

Langkah kaki mereka sangatlah anggun. Malam telah terpasang di langit-langit, menggantikan yang sore senja. Mereka tiba di tempat paling familiar di ingatan Mikan, tapi dia tak tahu apa itu. Sejenak saja dirinya berhenti bergerak, tapi tarikan kuat dari kakaknya melepaskannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Permisi."

"Selamat datang."

Kembali Mikan terkejut saat bertemu dua pasang mata merah yang juga terkejut melihatnya. Mereka saling diam-diam, lalu kembali bergerak. Natsume mendekatinya untuk memberikan menu sedangkan Mikan hanya bisa duduk diam seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi.

"Mau pesan apa?" ucapnya datar.

"Kami pesan tiga mangkuk bakmi. Dimohon cepat, karena adikku sudah sangat lapar," sahut Rei terkekeh geli melihat adiknya merona malu.

"Akan kami siapkan secepatnya, Tuan." Natsume berbalik pergi ke belakang. "Pesan tiga mangkuk bakmi untuk meja di ujung."

Kepala Tsubasa dikeluarkan dari sela-sela dapur, terkejut pada sosok orang dikenalnya tadi siang. "Hei, bukannya itu gadis tadi siang? Kenapa dia datang lagi ke sini?"

"Diam kau, Tsubasa! Bikin saja bakmi itu!" bentak Natsume, marah.

"Nggak usah marah-marah begitu, Natsume." Tsubasa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, heran pada tingkah laku Natsume yang cepat sekali marah.

Saat makanan itu lagi dibuat, Mikan semakin gelisah jika seandainya kakaknya dan Shiki tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya lewat pria itu. Namun, perasaan gelisahnya tak kunjung berhenti dikarenakan ada orang yang mengawasi, yang tak salah lagi adalah gadis berambut hijau.

Tiga bakmi selesai dimasak, ditaruh ke mangkuk besar di atas nampan. "Sudah selesai. Ruka, kau bawa ini!" perintahnya. Tapi, Natsume gencar mengambil nampan itu. "Kenapa harus kau, Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa, terkejut.

Tak dihiraukannya, Natsume segera mengantarkan tiga mangkuk bakmi itu ke meja gadis tersebut. Gadis yang diinginkannya. Yang sekarang gemetaran karena takut.

Diletakkan tiga mangkuk berisi bakmi di atas meja. Mereka tersenyum, lalu makan. Tatapan mata merah Natsume melihat Mikan tidak menyentuh sama sekali mangkuk di depannya, menghembuskan napas berat. Diambil tangan Mikan tanpa malu-malu, dibisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Nggak baik seorang gadis kecil sepertimu tidak makan bakmi ini. Bukannya kau lagi lapar?" ucapnya datar. Sontak Mikan terperangah.

Bisikan itu membuatnya hilang kata-kata sehingga menyadarkan Shiki dan Rei yang lagi makan, terhenti. Mereka menatap dua orang saling berpandangan intens membuat dua orang laki-laki ini menduga ada sesuatu di balik ini semua, tapi itu tak mereka sangka. Laki-laki di depan mereka ini jatuh cinta pada adik perempuannya.

**-TBC-**


	5. First Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Five: **First Kiss

* * *

"Kau kenal dengan adikku?"

Perkataan Rei memutuskan pandangan itu ke Mikan, Natsume menyeringai sambil menggeleng. "Bukan, Tuan. Kami nggak pernah saling mengenal. Tapi, saya pernah mengenal tipe kriteria gadis ini yang sering malas makan padahal dirinya lagi kelaparan." Natsume membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Mikan yang tercengang.

"Lihat itu, Mikan. Dia saja melihatmu nggak makan, padahal kau kelaparan, bukan?" tanya Shiki memerintah Mikan untuk memakan makananya. Mikan hanya bisa menuruti perintah Shiki.

Beda dengan Rei yang menyadari tindakan pria berambut hitam yang memandangi Mikan begitu intensnya. Serasa dunia ini adalah dunia milik mereka berdua. Tapi itu hanya dugaan Rei saja, bukan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Takutnya itu hanya sebuah dugaan yang mempersulitkan adiknya.

Mikan menyuap mie ke mulutnya. Tenggorokan dan lambungnya mencerna setiap jengkal daging mie tersebut. Rasanya sangat enak dan pas di lidah. Mikan tak berhenti menyuap mie bakmi buatan tangan pemilik warung makan ini, Andou.

"Enaaak!" seru Mikan membuat orang-orang sekelilingnya menatap ke arahnya, terkejut. Langsung menundukkan kepala, malu-malu. "Maafkan saya karena berisik."

Natsume terkekeh geli pada perbuatan Mikan, buru-buru memalingkan mukanya untuk segera mungkin tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Ruka, sahabat kecilnya. Tsubasa dan temannya, sang Kacamata juga terkekeh geli pada tindakan Mikan yang berteriak, baru pertama kali makan buatan tangan seorang Andou bukan dari tangan para dayang-dayangnya.

"Bolehkah aku minta tambah lagi?" tanya Mikan pada kakaknya, mengangkat mangkuk kosong di atas kedua tangannya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iya! Baru kurasakan makanan ini sangat enak sekali!" Mikan memandangi mangkuk kosong tersebut, terasa nikmat di lidah dan enak juga di lambungnya. Terasa terhipnotis pada bakmi yang telah habis dimakannya tadi.

"Ya sudah. Sana minta sama pelayannya." Rei menyuruh Mikan, adiknya, untuk datang ke tempat orang dimaksudkannya. Sengaja, itulah pemikiran Rei. Untuk mempertemukan Mikan kembali pada pria tersebut. "Asal jangan sekali-sekali kau memesan sake. Aku nggak suka karena kau nggak boleh meminumnya. Mengerti?" saran Rei pada Mikan.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan beranjak pergi ke belakang dapur.

* * *

Sementara itu, pesan gulungan dari Anna, dayang Mikan, telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Imai. Nonoko sebagai dayang Hotaru, mengantarkan pesan itu kepada yang bersangkutan. Hotaru Imai sedang memetik kecapi untuk menenangkan adik sepupunya yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Misaki Harada, wanita berambut merah jambu, yang tengah mengelus rambut anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu.

"Hotaru-sama, ada kiriman pesan untuk Anda dari Anna."

Sebelum Nonoko masuk, terlebih dahulu membungkukkan badan lalu menyerahkan sebuah surat gulungan kepada Hotaru yang berhenti memetik kecapi. Dia membuka gulungan tersebut, takjub. Mata ungunya terbelalak kaget. Misaki bingung melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Hotaru?"

"Mikan disuruh menginap di rumah Shiki-san, Misaki Onee-sama," jawab Hotaru datar namun sebenarnya dia sangat terkejut. "Aku harus ke sana karena banyak orang mengincar Mikan yang sangat cantik itu untuk dijadikan istri." Hotaru bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi, ini sudah malam, Hotaru-san. Kenapa nggak besok saja kau pergi ke sana, pagi-pagi?" tanya Misaki sambil menggendong Youchi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku nggak bisa, Misaki Onee-sama. Mikan membutuhkan aku sekarang apalagi kemarin malam ada Pencuri masuk ke rumah ini padahal sekian banyak pengawal, Pencuri itu berhasil kabur." Ekspresi Hotaru sangat dingin, itu bisa dibuktikan lewat wajahnya yang datar. Karena barang berharganya telah habis dikuras oleh Pencuri Bertopeng tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Sebaiknya kau membawa adik sepupumu kembali ke kamarnya. Dia masih ingin mendengar suara kecapimu," pinta Misaki menyerahkan Youchi ke tangan Nonoko dan membawanya ke kamar. Hotaru menyerah dalam hal ini.

"Baiklah, Misaki Onee-sama."

* * *

Kembali ke tempat Mikan, datang ke dapur untuk membuatkan kembali bakmi super enak ini. Diulurkan kepalanya mencari-cari orang dikenalnya, malah bertemu seorang pria tampan berambut hitam dan ada tato bintang di bawah mata kirinya.

"Ada apa, Nona manis?"

"Anooo… aku mau dibikinkan bakmi lagi," sahut Mikan merah padam, gugup. Kagum pada polesan makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin dengannya di depannya. "Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja untuk Nona man— adauw!" ringis Tsubasa memegang kepalanya barusan dijitak pria bernama Natsume. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Natsume? Kau memukul kepalaku di depan gadis manis di depan, ha?"

"Diam kau, bodoh!" geram Natsume, tak suka ada orang yang membuat gadis paling diingikannya ini berbalik menyukainya. "Biarkan aku yang membuatkanmu bakmi. Kau duduk di sini saja."

"Humm… iya."

Mikan pasrah duduk di ruang tunggu, istilahnya dekat dapur. Mikan mengamati lekuk dapur yang sederhana ini, berbeda sekali dengan dapurnya yang ada di istananya. Semuanya sangat sederhana. Namun, seperti kesederhanaannya tempat ini betul-betul menyajikan sebuah makanan enak yang pas di lidah dan sangat disukainya.

"Anoo… boleh aku tanya?" tanya Mikan berusaha terlihat kuat menghadapi pria yang sedang memasak dibantu Tsubasa.

"Hn."

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini? Dan sejak kapan, bakmi ini sangat enak sekali?"

"Sudah lama dan kau nggak perlu tahu tentang hal itu. Nanti saja setelah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, "gumam Natsume membuat Mikan terperangah heran.

Karena jengkel pada jawabannya, Mikan bangkit berdiri, meletakkan mangkuk kosong di kursi sampingnya. "Nggak apa-apa kalau kau nggak mau bilang. Nggak usah kau buatkan bakmi untukku. Aku mau pulang saja," katanya sambil balik badan.

Tak suka melihat gadis itu pergi seenaknya, Natsume meninggalkan masakan baru dimasaknya diganti oleh Tsubasa. Diraih tangan Mikan tersebut, tapi karena tarikan itu sangat kuat. Mau tak mau, tubuh Mikan tertarik juga. Tubuh keduanya jatuh bersamaan, mengguncangkan dapur hingga Tsubasa harus melindungi peralatannya agar tidak jatuh.

Namun tak lama kemudian, Tsubasa terkejut dan melebarkan mata ungunya pada pandangan di bawahnya. Mereka berdua lagi… berciuman! Itu tak disangka-sangka. Ciuman tak disengaja karena mereka jatuh saling menubruk tubuh masing-masing.

Mikan dan Natsume juga sama-sama terkejut. Mereka masih terdiam di sana, saling menyentuhkan bibir masing-masing. Pemandangan ini membuat terkejutnya Ruka dan shock-nya Sumire dan terperangahnya si Kacamata. Tsubasa juga tak mampu berkata-kata, masih menganga melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Mikan bangkit secepat mungkin sambil menutup bibirnya, hampir menangis. "A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan padaku?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang. Kau enak saja lari, padahal aku sedang membuatkanmu makanan." Tapi, Natsume memegang bibirnya yang hangat disentuh gadis disukainya pada pandangan pertama, tersenyum dalam hati. "Sepertinya kau baru pertama kali ciuman?"

"Diam kau!"

"Na-Natsume…"

Pria berambut hitam mendongak ke atas, melihat Ruka masih memasang wajah terkejutnya. "Lebih baik kalian menenangkan tamu-tamu di luar. Mereka mungkin menyadari ada sesuatu aneh di sini."

Berkat perintah Natsume, Ruka dan Kacamata berangkat untuk memberitahukan pada tamu-tamu warung mereka bahwa tidak ada terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan Sumire harus ditenangkan oleh Tsubasa, membawanya ke belakang. Dan Natsume masih menatap Mikan yang menahan air matanya karena dilecehkan begitu saja sejak tadi siang.

"Ka-kau betul-betul mesum!" ucap Mikan kasar sambil menutup mulutnya yang tadi dicium tak sengaja oleh Natsume dan disekanya kuat-kuat.

Natsume mengangkat bahu. "Itu konsekuensinya karena kau suka sekali melarikan diri dariku"

Gemetaran? Iya. Marah? Apalagi. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Kaget? Jangan ditanya. Mikan berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan, membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan dapur dan warung tersebut. Hal ini dikejutkan oleh Rei dan Shiki tengah asyik berbicara, langsung mengejar Mikan. Membiarkan pembayaran ditaruh di meja, Ruka mengambilnya setelah itu.

"Sialan!"

Ruka melirik Natsume yang frustasi atas usahanya membuat gadis itu lari lagi darinya. Dia pun meninggalkan warung tersebut, dan pulang ke rumahnya. Di sana ada adik perempuannya sedang sakit dan Ibunya yang tengah mencari nafkah juga, menunggunya pulang. Untuk saat ini, sepertinya Natsume dan Mikan butuh penyegaran agar keesokkan harinya, mereka bisa bertemu lagi untuk bersiap-siap.

**-TBC-**


	6. Meeting, again

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Meeting, again

* * *

Pagi telah tiba, cahaya matahari bersinar menghiasi taman kediaman Masachika. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, terutama dayang dan para pengawal terbangun untuk menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Di kala itu pula, seorang laki-laki berambut kuning mengatur jalannya tugas masing-masing para pelayan dan pengawalnya.

Sebuah ruangan remang-remang berkat lampu lilin di sekitar futon, sebuah tempat tidur milik seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dikepang setengah, terbangun saat merasakan suara kokok ayam di luar. Mata cokelatnya dikucek-kucek, dan menguap. Rasa kantuknya tak kunjung hilang akibat dirinya susah tidur waktu malam tadi.

Direntangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, menguap lebar-lebar. Kimono putih yang menghiasi tubuhnya, menyibakkan selimut yang menyelimutinya, menatap ke luar di mana semua orang pada ribut. Suasana ini sangat berbeda di rumahnya.

Anna tiba-tiba masuk membawakan sebuah baskom besar berisi air diikuti oleh para dayang-dayang keluarga Masachika. Mereka masuk setelah membungkukkan setengah badannya untuk meminta izin pada Mikan. Gadis itu mengiyakan. Mereka pun masuk, lalu memberikan baskom berisi air kepada gadis tersebut, mencuci kakinya, mengusap wajahnya dengan air dan masih banyak lagi. Mikan juga menggosok gigi seadanya.

Selesai menyelesaikan semuanya, Mikan mengenakan kimono 12 lapis. Rasanya memang gerah, tapi inilah adat yang harus dilakukannya demi menjaga baik nama kebangsawanannya. Rambutnya yang tadi dikepang, dibiarkan terurai panjang sampai ke lantai tatami.

"Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama akan datang ke sini berbarengan dengan Misaki-sama dan Youichi-sama," ucap gadis berambut merah muda keriting, membungkukkan badan. Mikan duduk bersimpuh, mendengarkan. "Mereka akan tiba beberapa jam lagi. Dimohon Anda sarapan dulu."

"Onii-sama mana?"

"Rei-sama dan Shiki-sama sedang berburu. Mereka berdua nanti balik setelah makan siang selesai," sahut Anna lembut.

Mikan hanya bisa ber-oooh ria. Sehari saja dia tak begitu senang di tempat ini, biasanya sangat senang. Itu dikarenakan Mikan bertemu dengan pria tersebut, Natsume, orang yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur berkali-kali. Bikin dirinya malu. Dan… Natsume telah merebut ciuman pertamanya.

Disentuh bibirnya yang hangat, teringat betapa dekatnya mata cokelat dan mata merah menyala Natsume. Dirinya jadi memerah total, menyentuh pipinya yang panas memakai kedua tangannya. Mikan merasa ingin sekali bertemu Natsume, walau hanya sekali saja. Ditepis ingatan itu, ini bukan Mikan sebenarnya. Tapi, orang lain!

* * *

Di tempat lain, pria berambut hitam berantakan terjaga dari tidurnya sedang membantu Ibu dan adiknya memasak. Ayahnya meninggal dunia akibat perang, jadi mereka bertigalah yang tinggal di tempat ini, tempat tinggal sederhana tapi bisa menampung tiga orang. Memang sangat kecil, beda dengan rumah mungil dimiliki Ruka dan keluarganya maupun Tsubasa. Natsume, orang yang tak suka memiliki rumah mewah. Yang penting bersama adik dan Ibunya, adalah yang terpenting.

"Onii-chan, ini mau ditaruh di mana?"

Suara kecil adik Natsume, Aoi, membuat pria itu menyeringai. Dibantu adiknya mengangkat barang-barang yang tak terlalu berat. "Biarkan Onii-chan yang mengangkatnya. Aoi bantu Ibu saja," Natsume menyuruh Aoi membantu Ibunya yang kepayahan dalam memasak.

Berkat Aoi dan Natsume, Kaoru bisa terbantu meski kesehatannya sangat memburuk. Saat Natsume mau mengajaknya ke tabib, tapi tabib tak mau membiarkan anak-anak jelata masuk ke dalam klinik mereka. Natsume geram pada mereka, dan berniat akan menghancurkan mereka satu per satu. Untung saja Kaoru menghentikannya sebelum Natsume memporak-porakdakan semuanya.

"Ibu… baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsume khawatir.

Meski Natsume bersifat dingin, angkuh, sombong dan acuh tak acuh. Tapi, dia sayang sekali sama Ibu dan adiknya. Tak mau berniat punya kekasih walau banyak mengincarnya.

"Ibu baik-baik saja," sahut Kaoru tersenyum. "Ibu mau pergi dulu sebentar. Kau jaga adikmu, ya. Tenang saja, Ibu pasti balik lagi ke sini dalam keadaan sehat." Dielus lengan kekar Natsume, tersenyum lemah.

Natsume hanya bisa mengalah saja, tak mau memberontak. Takut Ibunya akan kecewa padanya. Dilihat Ibunya pergi dalam keadaan sempoyongan, Natsume berbalik badan kembali membantu Aoi.

* * *

Sementara itu, Mikan yang tak mau berlama-lama menunggu kakaknya dan sepupunya pulang. Lebih baik dirinya pergi jalan-jalan biarpun pakaiannya berupa kimono 12 lapis. Soalnya sangat nanggung, dan dia paling tidak suka berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Aku mau pergi saja!" geramnya marah, lalu berlalu pergi.

Beda sekali dengan rumahnya, di rumah Masachika, Mikan tak perlu mengendap-endap. Di sini memang banyak sekali orang-orang keluar masuk hanya untuk berkonsultasi dan meminta bantuan pada Shiki. Mau tak mau, Mikan kagum pada usaha Shiki yang suka membantu orang lain.

Baru seperempat jalan dia keluar, dia malah bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita setengah baya. Tubuh wanita itu limbung, Mikan menyadarinya. Ditangkap tubuh wanita itu agar tidak jatuh ke tanah keras di bawahnya.

"Anda nggak apa-apa?" tanya Mikan mengkhawatirkannya, merasakan tubuh wanita itu lemas tak berdaya. "Anda pucat sekali. Saya bisa mengobati Anda."

Dengan napas terengah-engah, wanita berambut hitam dan mata merah yang sangat dikenal Mikan, tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng. "Saya nggak apa-apa, Nona manis. Saya mau pulang saja. Anak-anak saya sedang menunggu di rumah."

"Bolehkah saya mengantar Anda pulang?" tawar Mikan takut wanita ini tiba-tiba ambruk di jalan. "Saya bisa mengobati Anda. Saya pernah mempelajari teknik pengobatan sejak kecil, jadi mungkin mampu menyembuhkan penyakit Anda."

"Terima kasih," sahut wanita itu lemah.

"Biar saya bantu."

Mikan mengangkat tubuh lemah wanita tersebut, membawanya pulang yang tak jauh dari kediaman Masachika. Rumah mungil nan kumuh, juga halaman penuh barang berserakan. Tapi bisa dilhat, tempat ini sering sekali dirawat sampai tuntas. Baru kali ini, Mikan menyukai tempat ini meski itu terlihat kumuh di luarnya.

"Ini rumah Anda?"

"Iya… Nona."

"Saya mohon jangan panggil Nona. Panggil saja Mikan," ucap Mikan tersenyum sedih melihat betapa pucatnya wajah wanita di rangkulannya.

"Iya, Mikan."

Mikan masuk ke dalam. Sebenarnya gadis itu memang sangat susah memasuki rumah mungil ini, dan berakibat mengotori kimono 12 lapisnya. Tapi, Mikan tak peduli. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah wanita dirangkulannya. Baru saja masuk, suara teriakan khawatir sangat serak terdengar di ujung sana.

"Ibu!"

"Ibuu!"

Mikan terkejut melihat anak perempuan kecil sama persis dengan umur Youichi, memeluk wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama Ibu. Mikan juga mendongak melihat seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan juga khawatir pada Ibunya. Gadis yang merangkul wanita tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, rasanya pernah mengingat di mana.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, Ibu harus banyak istirahat!" bentak pria mata merah menyala, melirik sekilas orang di sampingnya sedang merangkul sang Ibu. Dia sangat terkejut. Mikan juga sama.

"Kau!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian kenal?" tanya wanita tersebut, dipanggil Kaoru.

"Ibu! Kenapa ada perempuan jelek ini di sini? Bantu Ibu, pula!" Ditarik tubuh lemas lunglai Ibunya dari rangkulan Mikan membuat gadis itu terperangah kaget. "Kau nggak usah membantu Ibuku. Kau bukan apa-apa di sini!"

"Hei, aku datang ke sini hanya untuk membantu Ibumu!" geram Mikan karena dibentak seperti ini.

"Lebih baik kau pulang!" usir Natsume sengaja melakukan itu. "Bukannya kau lebih suka melarikan diri dariku!"

"I-itu..." gagap Mikan, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Natsume! Jangan marah-marah sama Mikan! Dia ingin menolong Ibu. Itu saja!" Kaoru amarahnya memuncak, tak suka melihat anaknya menyalahkan Mikan. Ditatap Mikan yang tertunduk malu. "Nak Mikan, katanya kau mau menyembuhkan Bibi. Benar 'kan?"

Mikan mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa nggak sekarang saja?" tanya Kaoru. "Bantu Ibu masuk ke rumah, Natsume. Lalu, antar Mikan ke tempat obat-obatan."

Dibantu tubuh Kaoru untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Mikan hanya bisa menunggu di luar. Setelah itu, Natsume mengantarkan Mikan ke tempat obat-obatan di mana dulu Ayah mereka merupakan seorang tabib tersohor di kotanya. Mikan memilih-milih daun obat yang ada, sedangkan Natsume berdiri bersandar di balik pintu sambil bersedekap.

Selesai memilih-milih, Mikan kembali diantarkan ke dalam rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Rumah mereka memang sangat kecil, namun sangat rapi. Mikan kagum pada penghuni ini, masih tetap merawat rumah mereka meskipun itu sudah sangat tua.

"Bibi, berbaringlah."

Kaoru merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur futon. Aoi menyediakan air minum dan beberapa sayuran di minta oleh Mikan. Mikan memberikan sayuran campuran obat yang telah dipilihnya tadi. Dibantu Aoi, Mikan meminta Kaoru meminum obatnya. Karena telah disediakan, Mikan meminta Aoi maupun Natsume untuk selalu memberikan obat telah dipilihnya. Dua minggu baru ada hasilnya.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Natsume mengangkat alis.

"Jika aku salah, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu padaku," sungut Mikan tak suka ada orang yang tidak mempercayai kemampuannya dalam mengobati pasien.

Berkat obat yang ditawarkan Mikan, Kaoru tertidur pulas. Sepertinya obatnya sangat mujarab, tubuh lemas Kaoru menghilang begitu saja. Mikan pamit pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu. Nanti datang lagi."

Dicengkram tangan Mikan untuk menghentikannya pergi. "Tunggu sampai Ibu bangun baru kau pulang. Aku takut kalau kau mau melarikan diri jika Ibu kenapa-kenapa."

Sesungguhnya Mikan berniat membantahnya, tapi karena keegoisan pria di depannya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saja. Jika Ibunya sudah bangun dan lebih sehat, Mikan bisa bernapas lega. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya lagi, sejak kejadian ciuman pertama yang tak sengaja tadi malam.

"Baiklah."

**-TBC-**


	7. Hot Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **Hot Kiss

* * *

Kereta kuda berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Masachika. Salah seorang prajurit turun dari kuda, membuka pintu kereta kuda dan membantu dua sosok perempuan cantik turun dari sana. Walau mereka dari Jepang, tapi kereta kuda ini benar-benar sangat membantu karena diberikan oleh orang-orang luar negeri.

Kimono 12 lapis menyelimuti tubuhnya yang manis, rambut hitam pendeknya dan juga warna mata ungunya yang cantik juga dingin, mengamati sekelilingnya dengan biasa saja. Selesai dirinya, seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu turun. Kimono 12 lapisnya juga menyelimuti tubuhnya yang tinggi. Kulitnya putih, terpancar terang bersamaan sinar matahari. Dia juga menurunkan seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun, berambut hijau dan bermata perak.

Kedatangan mereka bertiga sangat ditunggu-tunggu keluarga Sakura terutama Mikan, tapi gadis itu tidak berada di kediaman Masachika. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana pergi Mikan sebenarnya.

Anna, selaku dayang terbaik Mikan, duduk bersimpuh untuk memberi hormat kepada Hotaru, Misaki dan Youichi. Tiga anak bangsawan, merupakan anak menteri paling terkaya di kota Kyoto ini.

"Selamat datang, Hotaru-sama, Misaki-sama, Youichi-sama."

Sambutan meriah itu juga diikuti oleh penduduk rakyat jelata yang datang ke rumah Masachika. Mereka memberi hormat, karena ketiga orang ini adalah anak-anak menteri di Pemerintahan.

"Di mana Mikan?"

Anna tercekat, tak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi. Dia terus-terusan menundukkan kepala ke tanah, tak mau mengangkat kepalanya kepada Hotaru yang bingung.

"Anna?"

"Ma-maaf, Hotaru-sama. Mikan-sama nggak ada di tempat."

Hanya itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Anna. Hotaru kesal, karena anak itu tidak mau menunggunya. Seharusnya Mikan menunggu dirinya. Bukankah Mikan adalah sahabat sejati Mikan. Hotaru mengepalkan sepuluh buku-buku jarinya, merasa sangat tak dipercayai oleh gadis itu agar mau menunggunya datang.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus cepat cari!" perintah Hotaru, menahan kesabaran.

"Hotaru!" seru Misaki, menyentuh pundaknya. "Jangan terlalu emosi. Mungkin Mikan sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu di kota ini? Sekalian menyegarkan pikiran kita," saran Misaki agar Hotaru tidak terlalu mengeluarkan kemarahannya pada dayangnya Mikan dan para dayang kediaman Masachika.

"Baiklah. Hanya sekali ini saja."

Misaki tersenyum. Digandeng tangan mungil Youichi, mengajaknya jalan-jalan berkeliling kota Kyoto dan beberapa desa lainnya sampai menunggu Mikan pulang. Orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka bertiga, tidak lain adalah Nonoko dan dayang lainnya.

* * *

Di lain tempat yang tak jauh dari kediaman Masachika, Mikan duduk bersimpuh sambil menunggu bangunnya Kaoru merasa bosan. Dirinya hanya bisa melihat Natsume menanam tanaman yang ada di halaman depan.

Aoi, adik Natsume, duduk bersimpuh di samping Mikan sambil membawakan makanan kecil untuk gadis tersebut tengah bosan. "Silakan makan dulu, Onee-chan."

Mikan terkejut pada betapa lembutnya anak Kaoru, berbeda sekali dengan Natsume yang bicaranya dingin kepadanya, tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, Aoi."

Mikan meraih kue yang sederhana, memakannya lahap. Tadi siang, memang dirinya belum makan. Untung saja, Aoi menawarkan. Diliriknya Natsume sedang menanam lagi, Mikan mendekatkan kepalanya untuk berbicara dengan Aoi.

"Ne, Aoi. Kakakmu itu kenapa nggak pernah tersenyum?"

Mata merah menyala Aoi menatap Mikan, tersenyum. "Onii-chan memang seperti itu, Onee-chan. Biasanya tersenyum, biasanya nggak. Tergantung bagaimana mood-nya," jawab Aoi asal.

"Masa?"

"Onee-chan belum percaya? Kenapa Onee-chan saja yang membuat Onii-chan tersenyum?" goda Aoi sengaja.

"Memangnya aku bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Sejak tadi, Onii-chan nggak berhenti menyeringai. Onii-chan terus menatap ke arah Onee-chan, nggak pernah berhenti," goda Aoi lagi.

Wajah Mikan memerah saking malunya, karena Natsume sempat menatapnya terus di saat dirinya merawat Ibunya. Sambil memakan kue, Mikan tak mau bertanya apa-apa lagi. Dirinya sangat capek, entah kenapa.

Aoi terlihat bingung pada Mikan yang terdiam. "Onee-chan baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik—"

Kalimatnya terputus, karena Natsume menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke kening Mikan. Mata cokelat Mikan melebar, melihat pria di depannya datang tiba-tiba.

"Kau panas. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu."

"Tapi…"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian!" geram Natsume.

Sebelum Mikan protes lagi, Natsume mengangkat tubuh Mikan dengan gaya ala pengantin yang selesai menikah. Natsume membawanya ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Ibunya. Diturunkan Mikan ke lantai tatami, menyebarkan futon, lalu mengangkat Mikan di sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau nggak usa—"

"Aku 'kan bilang istirahat saja. Kalau Ibu sudah bangun, baru aku bilang sama kau!" bentak Natsume terus memarahi Mikan. Gadis itu tak lagi protes karena Natsume menyelimuti tubuhnya memakai selimut. "Apa lebih baik kau lepaskan kimono lapismu itu? Kau bisa sesak napas."

Malu, tentu saja. Mikan menggeleng. "Nggak! Nggak mau! Kau itu mesum!"

Natsume menyeringai. Natsume membelai kepala Mikan, lembut dan menenangkan. "Aku akan di sini sampai kau tertidur."

"Aku mau pulang!" bantah Mikan, berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dari futon, tapi terhalang kedua tangan Natsume yang menyekapnya dari dua arah berlawanan. "Lepaskan!"

"Dibilang kau tidur saja dulu. Kau itu memang suka sekali membantah, nggak mau menuruti perkataan orang!" geram Natsume tak bisa menahan amarahnya. "Kubilang tidur, ya tidur!"

"Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri, bodoh!" ronta Mikan terus melepaskan diri dari sengkapan kedua tangan Natsume yang menggenggam erat kedua tangannya di sisi berlawanan.

"Diam, jelek!"

Tanpa Mikan membantah lagi, Natsume menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirnya. Dikecupnya lama-lama membuat Mikan membelalakkan matanya. Rontaannya menghilang. Yang ada, dia sangat tercengang pada perlakuan Natsume tersebut.

Ditarik kepala Natsume hanya beberapa saat, lalu kembali mencium bibir Mikan. Ciuman itu berbeda dengan ciuman tadi. Ciuman itu terasa berbeda. Dilumat bibir Mikan, mencecapnya hanya untuk bisa merasakan betapa manisnya bibir gadis yang ada di bawahnya. Mikan tak bisa lagi meronta, dia malah menikmati ciuman ini, malah membalasnya.

Natsume menggigit bibir bawah Mikan, menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulut. Mikan membukanya. Lidah Natsume masuk ke dalam mulut Mikan, menjejakki rongga dalam mulut Mikan dan beradu dengan lidah gadis itu. Ciuman ini benar-benar panas. Hal ini bisa dirasakan saat mereka berdua terus mencium tanpa ampun.

Mikan terengah-engah di dalam ciuman panas tersebut. Natsume melepaskan ciumannya, mengelus pipi Mikan begitu lembutnya. Dikecup keningnya, matanya, pipinya, hidungnya lalu bibirnya. Lalu, Natsume kembali menciumnya beberapa kali. Tak bisa membiarkan hal ini menghilang.

Mikan menikmatinya, merasakan ciuman panas itu membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas. Tubuhnya bergelora. Tapi dia takut apabila itu terjadi, apa yang harus dikatakan pada orangtuanya? Juga kakak dan beberapa teman-temannya?

"Uhmm… Natsume."

Natsume melepaskannya, menatap Mikan penuh minat. "Hn?"

"Aku mau tidur."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mikan menutup matanya, tertidur pulas.

Natsume mengusap pipi Mikan lembut, tersenyum. "Aku sayang padamu, bodoh."

* * *

Di lain tempat, Hotaru mendapatkan kabar bahwa Mikan akan ditunangkan oleh keluarga Mouri, keluarga bangsawan. Hotaru meringis karena Mikan akan dijodohkan oleh orang dari keluarga yang sering sekali menyengsarakan rakyatnya.

"Apa benar begitu, Nonoko?"

"Benar, Hotaru-sama. Orangtua Mikan-sama dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah," sahut Nonoko, gadis berambut hitam panjang takut-takut.

"Sialan!" gumam Hotaru dalam hati.

Dirinya tak menyangka dirinya bisa mendapatkan berita mengerikan ini. Dikepalkan tangannya, dan berharap Mikan segera ditemukan.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Apa-apaan aku ini? /blush/  
Aku buat cerita begitu panas di sini. Biarlah, nanggung. Apalagi cerita ini mungkin masih lama habisnya, sekali-sekali membuat mereka menderita. Nggak apa-apa 'kan? /jewer aja dia/ :D**


	8. Uncontrollable Anger

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **Uncontrollable Anger

* * *

Beberapa langkah kaki dari tiga orang bangsawan benar-benar banyak orang terutama penduduk desa memandangi mereka penuh kekaguman. Dikarenakan kimono mereka berjuntai sampai ke tanah. Diiringi beberapa dayang-dayang kepercayaan mereka. Meski berbeda dengan Mikan yang mempunyai rambut panjang menjulur ke bawah, mereka berbeda. Mereka berdua kecuali anak kecil berusia 7 tahun, memiliki rambut pendek hanya sebatas bahu.

Sesampainya sebuah warung makan yang berjarak beberapa kilometre dari rumah Masachika, ketiga orang bangsawan sengaja masuk ke sana untuk meredam kemarahan setelah menerima berita dari dayangnya soal perjodohan tersebut.

Pintu geser terbuka, suara berisik tadi terdengar tiba-tiba jadi hening tak terkendali. Hotaru, Misaki dan Youichi masuk ke dalam diikuti para dayang-dayang. Daripada duduk di bangku, mereka duduk beralaskan bantal duduk.

"Selamat datang."

Dua kata diucapkan seorang pria berambut pirang datang menghampiri mereka. Tak disangka-sangka tiga orang bangsawan datang ke tempat mereka hanya untuk mencicipi khas bakmi milik keluarga Andou.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Berikan makanan terbaikmu di sini," ucap Misaki halus nan lembut.

Mendengar suara lembut tersebut, sontak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bertato melongokan kepalanya ke luar. Saking terkejutnya melihat gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum pada Ruka.

"Di sini ada bakmi disajikan dengan Kepiting, sayuran dan macam-macam," sahut Ruka enteng, sopan santun dalam menghadapi tiga orang memiliki tata krama luar biasa di keluarganya.

"Berikan aku bakmi dengan kepiting terbaikmu," kata Hotaru tajam.

Ruka mengerutkan dahi, menganggukkan kepala sangat mengerti. Ditatap beberapa orang di sana, "ada yang lain?"

"Hmm…," pikir Misaki menyentuhkan dagunya menggunakan jari lentiknya. "Bakmi terbaik untuk kami berlima. Bisa?"

"Iya! Akan kami siapkan, Nona-Nona," hormat Ruka membungkuk, lalu berlalu pergi ke belakang di mana Tsubasa menunggu dengan antusias. "Pesan bakmi disajikan dengan kepiting. Dan bakmi spesial untuk lima orang. Berarti totalnya enam. Dimohon cepat, karena gadis bangsawan berambut hitam nggak suka menunggu," katanya pada Tsubasa yang masih melamun.

"Woi!"

Berkat tepukan pelan di bahu Tsubasa, laki-laki ini langsung terperanjat kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kacamata dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa?"

"Katanya disuruh cepat. Kau mau mendapat ganjaran dari keluarga Imai, karena lamban?" gusar Kacamata memutar matanya, tak mengerti pada sifat Tsubasa suka melamunkan seorang gadis.

"Imai?!"

Kacamata kaget mendengar ucapan Ruka. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Ruka mengibaskan tangannya tak bermaksud apa-apa. Dirinya kembali ke luar untuk melayani tamu yang datang mendadak. Kacamata dan Tsubasa hanya bisa terperangah melihat tingkah Ruka yang aneh.

Ruka terus menikmati layanan pada tamunya, tak mau menolehkan kepalanya melihat gadis berambut hitam pendek sebahu tersebut. Pikirannya mengarah pada Natsume yang pernah menjarah harta berharga milik keluarga Imai demi penduduk desa ini. Tak menyangka gadis keturunan keluarga Imai yang terkenal di kota Kyoto, ternyata ada di tempat ini. Di warung makan Andou!

Memikirkan soal kejadian tadi, Hotaru memasang wajah datar. Misaki kebingungan pada Hotaru terus kepikiran masalah tadi. Bisa berakibat fatal jika Mikan bersanding di pernikahan dengan laki-laki bodoh seperti Reo Mori. Bisa terjadi gencatan senjata pada tiga keluarga terkenal di Kyoto.

"Lagi memikirkan apa, Hotaru?"

"Aku nggak memikirkan apa-apa." Hotaru menyeduh teh ke dalam cangkir kecil, dan meminumnya dengan anggun. "Aku hanya memikirkan Mikan ada di mana. Itu saja."

"Tapi, kau pucat."

"Nggak apa-apa, Misaki Onee-sama. Aku baik-baik saja. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah Mikan," sahutnya cemas.

"Onee-sama pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Youichi tenang.

Hotaru tersenyum pada kepolosan dan ketenangan suara Youichi untuk menenangkan suasana tak enak ini. Diusap-usap rambut hijau Youichi, Hotaru menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Kau memang hebat, Yo-chan."

Tiba-tiba pintu geser terbuka, menampilkan sosok mungil berambut hitam sebahu dan mata merah menyala. Ruka yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan meja tamu, terkejut melihat Aoi muncul di balik sana. Ruka menghampirinya, sangat berdekatan dengan meja yang didudukki Hotaru, membungkukkan badannya setengah agar sejajar dengan gadis kecil di depannya.

"Ada apa, Aoi?"

"Onii-chan, Aoi datang mau beli 4 bungkus bakmi," sahutnya riang.

"Empat?" tanya Ruka bingung, memiringkan kepalanya. Di pikirannya, tak mungkin di rumah Natsume ada tamu selain dirinya dan Tsubasa maupun Kacamata dan Sumire. "Di rumah Aoi, ada siapa? Kenapa bisa empat? Biasanya 'kan tiga."

"Ibu membawa seorang kakak cantik sekali. Dia merawat Ibu begitu baik. Sekarang Ibu sudah baikan, dan bisa bergerak sebebas-bebasnya," jawab Aoi sangat riang begitu mendapat keajaiban.

"Kakak cantik? Siapa?"

"Namanya Mikan Onee-chan!"

Tubuh Hotaru, Misaki dan Youichi kaku. Tak disangkanya nama itu disebutkan juga. Dilirik wajah Aoi yang tersenyum riang, pikiran Hotaru berkecamuk dan mempertanyakan, kenapa Mikan bisa berada di tempat orang asing? Dan kenapa pula, Mikan merawat salah satu penduduk desa tak lain adalah Ibunya anak kecil ini?

"Mikan?" tanya Ruka bingung. Merasakan pernah kenal dengan nama tersebut. "Sepertinya aku kenal dengan nama itu. Lalu, di mana Mikan sekarang, Aoi?" tanyanya sangat penasaran.

"Mikan Onee-chan lagi bersama Natsume Onii-chan, tidur bareng!" jawab Aoi lantang.

Suara dentingan jatuh di lantai tatami. Semua orang tertuju pada meja Hotaru yang tak sengaja menumpahi cangkir kecilnya ke atas lantai. Airnya merembes ke kimono berlampisnya, juga ke meja. Matanya tajam dan dingin. Semua orang bisa merasakan itu tanpa melirik matanya, auranya mencekam.

"Anda nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ruka khawatir.

Hotaru tak menjawab.

Bingung pada tingkah gadis di depannya, Ruka kembali ke Aoi. "Kenapa mereka bisa tidur bareng?"

"Nggak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja Onii-chan membawa Onee-chan masuk ke kamar tanpa bilang pada Aoi. Katanya, Onee-chan lagi sakit panas," jawab Aoi terdengar ketakutan saat merasakan aura dingin di dalam warung makan tersebut.

Cekalan di bawah kimono panjang Hotaru terlihat kusut. Matanya sudah sedingin es. Tak pernah dibayangkan ada orang nyelosor masuk ke dalam lingkungan Mikan, dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Sungguh hebat!

"Nih, Aoi. Empat bungkus bakmi telah tersedia. Nggak usah dibayar, karena Natsume yang akan membayarnya," goda Tsubasa menyerahkan empat bungkus bakmi ke Aoi. Gadis kecil itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, tersenyum lebar.

Saat Aoi mau pamit pulang, Hotaru bangkit berdiri. "Tunggu, gadis kecil!" geramnya tak tahan menahan amarah.

Langkah Aoi terhenti, menatap gadis berambut hitam berbalik badan. Aoi ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Ruka, karena mata ungu Hotaru sangat dingin seakan-akan menutupi kemarahannya.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Hotaru menatap Aoi penuh ketajaman.

"Be-beberapa kilometer da-dari sini," ucapnya terbata-bata karena takut.

"Bisa antar kami?"

"Bi-bisa."

Ruka cemas pada Aoi, menatap tajam pada Hotaru. "Anda nggak boleh melakukan hal itu pada Aoi. Dia nggak bersalah. Biar saya saja yang mengantar Anda." Dilirik Tsubasa sekilas, meminta izin. "Tsubasa, aku pergi dulu mengantar mereka ke rumah Natsume. Nanti aku balik. Oke!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Tsubasa, Ruka mengantar Hotaru, Misaki dan Youichi juga dua dayang lainnya menuju rumah Natsume dibantu Aoi di sampingnya. Gadis kecil bermata merah menyala ketakutan, tak bisa mendekati Hotaru yang diliputi amarah yang bergelora.

Saat tiba di rumah Natsume, yang katanya benar-benar beberapa kilometer dari warung Tsubasa, ternyata tepat. Suasana sepi ini sangat diragukan oleh Hotaru yang masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi. Dilirik Aoi yang mengacungkan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada kamar di samping gudang.

Bergegas Hotaru berjalan ke sana, diikuti Ruka dan Aoi. Dibuka pintu geser tersebut, kedua pasang mata terbelalak kaget melihat dua orang pasangan saling memeluk. Natsume menindih Mikan yang berada di bawahnya, membuka beberapa helai kimono berlapis menampilkan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Kemarahan Hotaru memuncak.

"Mikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!"

**-TBC-**


	9. Falling In Love

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **Fall In Love

* * *

Siang hari berganti hampir tibanya sore hari, tapi tak dirasakan bagi seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit mencekam, menusuk di pikirannya yang terus saja memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Dirinya terduduk diam di sana, mengamati lekat-lekat ruangan sederhana dan tua diakibatkan kutu busuk melahap kayu di sana. Lantai tatami masih terlihat rapi walaupun ada beberapa yang robek. Tapi, ciumannya bisa dirasakannya saat menghirup ruangan ini. Bau mint yang enak juga bau stroberi, buah kesukaannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara tersebut membuat Mikan terlonjak kaget, menatap pemilik suara baritone tersebut. Dia duduk bersandar di dinding sambil mengangkat lututnya setengah berdiri, sedangkan kakinya dibiarkan terlentang di bawah lututnya, menatap intens Mikan.

"Aku di mana?" tanya Mikan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau di rumahku, kamarku," jawabnya serak.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Mikan lagi.

"Kau panas tadi, makanya aku membawamu ke kamarku untuk beristirahat."

"Kenapa kau nggak membawaku pulang saja?" tanya Mikan tak suka dengan jawaban Natsume yang suka memaksakan kehendak orang lain.

"Aku nggak tahu rumahmu di mana," Natsume mengangkat bahu, menyeringai.

Mikan mendesis, lalu beranjak bangun. Namun, dirinya terhalang oleh cengkraman Natsume di bahunya, menyuruhnya kembali berbaring. Mikan menepis tangannya di bahunya, tak suka caranya suka memaksa orang lain.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau masih belum sembuh, bodoh!" geramnya. Rahangnya mengatup, benci saat Mikan suka menepis tangannya di tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah sehat. Aku mau pulang saja!" teriak Mikan mendorong tubuh Natsume agar tak mendekati tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat Mikan bangun. Baru beberapa detik berselang, Natsume menangkap pergelangan tangan Mikan dan menahannya di sisi kepalanya, kiri dan kanan. "Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Mikan kaget.

"Kau nggak bisa ke mana-mana di saat kau lagi sakit, bodoh. Apa kau nggak suka aku mengkhawatirkanmu, hm?!" geram Natsume menahan kemelut ketidaksukaannya pada Mikan, seenaknya membantah terus.

"Kau bukan apa-apaku! Bukan Ayahku! Bukan Ibuku! Apalagi Kakak-Kakakku!" ronta Mikan terus memberontak sampai tenaganya terkuras habis.

"Diamlah, gadis kecil! Aku nggak suka kau selalu meronta seperti ini!"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pu—mmmh!"

Kalimat Mikan terputus karena bibir Natsume menyentuh bibir Mikan. Ciuman sangat ganas dan sensual. Mikan terperangah pada tindakan Natsume yang begitu hebat tanpa berpikir panjang. Ciuman terus dilakukan tanpa henti, membuat Mikan hampir kehilangan oksigen setelah Natsume melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Mikan terengah-engah, namun dirinya tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi sesaat dirinya mendengar kalimat dari mulut Natsume.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, bodoh! Dan ini benar-benar menyiksaku seandainya kau akan pergi lagi dari sisiku! Apa kau nggak bisa memahami perasaanku!" geram Natsume menutup wajahnya menggunakan satu tangan, melepaskan lengan Mikan tadi ditahannya. "Kau bisa pergi, kalau kau mau! Aku nggak akan menahanmu lagi!"

Kembali lagi ke Mikan yang merasakan dirinya tersayat-sayat. Hatinya teriris-iris seperti potongan sayur-sayuran. Tak menyangka bahwa Natsume akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Tak lagi mencegahnya.

"Pergi, bodoh! Sebelum aku menahanmu lagi!" bentak Natsume siap-siap berjauhan dari Mikan, namun gadis kecil itu memeluk tubuhnya sebelum pergi jauh.

"Maaf, aku nggak tahu," ucapnya sembari membenamkan wajahnya di dada Natsume.

Sejenak semuanya terdiam.

Mikan tak mau mendongak ke atas melihat wajah Natsume yang bingung atas tingkahnya. Mikan juga belum tahu soal perasaannya sendiri tentang Natsume. Semua pernyataan suka kepadanya, belum bisa mencerna otaknya yang agak lamban.

Diamnya mereka berdua membuat suasana tadi tegang berubah tenang. Dibalas pelukan Mikan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, mengencangkannya kuat-kuat. Sejenak Mikan merasakan betapa enaknya di peluk oleh pria yang bukan Ayah maupun saudara laki-laki, terasa menenangkan dan hangat.

"Jangan pergi lagi dariku, bodoh!" bisik Natsume menyuarakan apa yang ada di isi hatinya. "Aku benci melihatmu pergi dariku, padahal aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu," ungkapnya tanpa pernah berhenti.

Akhirnya Mikan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Natsume yang juga menatapnya penuh intens dan posesif. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar, Mikan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi kiri Natsume. Pria bermata merah menyala tercenung, kemudian semuanya sangat tak terasa begitu cepatnya.

Natsume menundukkan kepalanya, melumat bibir Mikan dengan ganas dan kelembutan. Mikan membalasnya. Semuanya serba cepat sehingga Mikan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah dan memberikan semuanya pada Natsume.

Tangan bebas Natsume menarik paksa kimono Mikan hingga terbebas dari tubuhnya, satu per satu. Hal ini menyebabkan Mikan ingin meronta, tapi kemudian dirinya kembali pasrah karena Natsume terus menerus membuka helaian lapisan kimono Mikan sambil mencium tanpa berhenti.

Mikan terengah-engah di dalam ciuman tersebut. Natsume melepaskannya, memberikan Mikan kebebasan untuk bernapas. Disentuh pipi lembut Mikan, Natsume akhirnya tersenyum lembut walau itu hanyalah sekilas. Mikan merasakan dirinya memerah mirip tomat masak.

"Kau cantik."

Wajah Mikan memerah padam. Secepat lagi, Natsume mencium Mikan dan melumatnya. Mulut Mikan terbuka karena mengerang, Natsume mendapatkan kebebasan untuk menjelajah rongga mulut Mikan dan bersatu dengan lidah gadis kecil di bawahnya sambil melepaskan kembali kimono lapisnya.

Suara pintu geser terbuka, sosok bayangan menjulang tinggi mengenakan kimono 12 lapis berwarna ungu maron. Mata ungunya yang cantik terperangah melihat apa yang ada di matanya, berteriak. Di belakangnya, seorang pria menggandeng adik Natsume juga terkejut dan memalingkan muka saking merahnya peristiwa di depannya. Di luar, Misaki dan Youichi belum tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa menunggu.

"Mikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak gadis itu lantang, menyebabkan kedua orang menghentikan aktivitasnya. Terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Natsume sangat marah karena ada orang yang mengganggunya.

Mata cokelat Mikan setara dengan rambutnya terperangah melihat sahabatnya berdiri di sana, menatapnya tajam. "Ho-Hotaru…"

Natsume menatap Mikan, mengerutkan kening. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Mikan mengangguk.

Tanpa permisi, pemilik nama Hotaru berjalan mendekati Mikan. Melihat tubuh Mikan yang berantakan karena kimono lapisnya terlepas satu per satu membuat dirinya mengeluarkan amarah besar pada Natsume. Diambil sebuah senjata yang tersimpan di lengan kimononya, mencondongkan senjata tersebut ke depan wajah Natsume.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mikan?"

Natsume yang tak pernah takut pada apa pun, mendengus. "Apa yang kulakukan pada Mikan, itu bukan urusanmu. Memangnya kau siapa? Berani-beraninya masuk ke orang tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu."

"Aku nggak perlu penjelasanmu, bodoh. Yang aku minta dari jawabanmu, apa yang kau lakukan pada Mikan sehingga dirinya berantakan seperti itu," Hotaru menunjuk Mikan yang menutupi tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang di bagian dada dengan kimono lapisnya yang berserakan di lantai tatami.

"Dibilang bukan urusanmu!" Natsume berdiri, menatap tajam Hotaru. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku ada di sini? Siapa kau?" tanyanya geram.

"Aku, Hotaru Imai, anak dari menteri Kesehatan," jawab Hotaru tak kalah dinginnya dan tajamnya mengarah pada Natsume. Dilirik Mikan yang memakai kembali kimono lapisnya walau hanya dua helai. "Mikan, kita pulang! Aku paling malas berada di sini, di rumah kecil ini!"

"Imai?!" gumam Natsume dalam hati sesaat menyadari nama keluarga terdengar familiar tersebut. Ingatannya tertuju pada rumah besar, di mana kemarin dia mencuri barang berharga milik keluarga Imai dan memberikannya pada para penduduk miskin. Sebelum mengkhayal lagi, suara Mikan mengembalikannya ke realita.

"Tunggu, Hotaru! Kau nggak bisa paksa aku seperti ini!" bantah Mikan terus meronta saat Hotaru menarik tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau berada di sini, Mikan?! Nggak level dengan kita, kau tahu itu!" teriak Hotaru tak sabar membawa Mikan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Lepaskan dia!" geram Natsume berusaha melepaskan tangan Hotaru di lengan Mikan. "Aku nggak akan membiarkan kau membawanya pergi dari sisiku!"

Hotaru menegakkan dagunya, "apa hakmu mengatur-ngaturku, hah? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Mikan, bodoh!"

Tubuh Mikan didekap di pelukan Natsume, erat-erat. "Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku nggak akan membiarkan seorang pun membawanya pergi dariku!" Kemarahannya memuncak.

"Tapi, apa Mikan mencintaimu, ha?" tanya Hotaru bersedekap, menyeringai melihat Natsume menegang.

Detak jantung Natsume bisa didengar di telinga Mikan, cepat sekali. Mikan melepaskan dekapan Natsume, pria itu pasrah jika seandainya Mikan benar-benar tak mencintainya. Namun, itu tak seperti di pikirannya bahwa sekarang ini Mikan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat membuat dirinya kalau itu bukanlah sia-sia.

"Aku mencintainya, Hotaru. Aku mencintai Natsume Hyuuga!" ucapnya lantang dan tegas namun jujur juga tulus.

Akhirnya pengungkapan cinta Mikan terhadap Natsume terjawab sudah. Dua pasangan ini tetap bersama meski sebentar lagi ada rintangan yang menghalangi meski mereka harus mengorbankan semuanya demi cinta mereka. Tapi tetap saja mereka akan bersama selamanya, suatu hari nanti.

**-TBC-**


	10. Demand Undeniable

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **Demand Undeniable

* * *

"Aku mencintainya, Hotaru. Aku telah jatuh cinta dengannya."

Beberapa kalimat menyadarkan Natsume, hal ini bukanlah sia-sia. Natsume menarik Mikan ke pelukannya, mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan yang telah mempertemukan gadis kecil di dalam pelukannya kepadanya. Tak disangka-sangka, Mikan adalah takdirnya. Dan berharap, tak akan lagi dilepaskannya gadis ini sampai kapan pun.

"Bodoh."

"Bilang saja, kau menyukainya 'kan?" tawa Mikan terkekeh geli melihat Natsume tadi terdiam, kemudian tersenyum.

Kesepuluh jari Hotaru mengepal erat, wajahnya datar dan entah kenapa tidak ada yang tahu apa makna di balik wajahnya datar nan dingin tersebut. Hotaru menutupi wajahnya menggunakan poninya, masih mengepal erat buku-buku jarinya.

"Mikan, kita harus pulang," kata Hotaru merendahkan suaranya dalam kesunyian. Mikan menatapnya begitu pula Natsume. "Orangtuamu akan pulang besok lusa. Jadi, kau harus ikut aku sebelum mereka datang kembali," pinta Hotaru menahan kesabaran dan amarah.

"Ayah dan Ibu pulang?"

"Hn."

Mikan mendongak menatap Natsume. "Maaf, Natsume. Aku harus pulang sebelum orangtuaku datang. Aku harap kau mengerti ini," harap Mikan cemas.

Dielus-elus rambut Mikan, mencium rambut Mikan yang aromanya seperti bau jeruk. "Nggak apa-apa. Asal kau datang lagi ke sini, aku akan menunggumu."

"Terima kasih."

Mikan melepaskan pelukan Natsume, meraih kimono lapisnya yang berserakan di lantai tatami, memakainya dibantu oleh Natsume. Mereka terkekeh geli saat Natsume bersedia membantunya, membuat Mikan tertawa. Sebelum pergi, Natsume mencium Mikan sekali lagi. Hal ini membuat Hotaru murka dan berbalik badan, pergi.

"Aku tunggu di luar. Kalian kuberi waktu 10 menit untuk berbicara."

Mikan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Hotaru."

* * *

Kepergian Hotaru saat menutup pintu geser, di balik selanya pintu tersebut sebelum ditutup. Mikan dan Natsume berciuman dalam kegembiraan. Hotaru turun, memakai bakiak, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran batu.

"Anda nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ruka yang tiba-tiba nongol membawakan minuman hangat. "Saya tahu kalau Anda lagi marah. Pasti Anda kehabisan energi. Saya membawakan minuman untuk Anda. Saya harap Anda nggak menolaknya."

Hotaru melihat pria tersebut, mengambil minuman tersebut dan meneguknya. Rasa haus yang terasa di dalam tenggorokannya juga bibirnya, teredam berkat air hangat dan segar tersebut. Dikembalikan gelas tersebut, menatap heran pada Ruka.

"Siapa namamu, wahai pemuda pirang?"

"Saya bernama Ruka Nogi. Meski Ibu saya orang asing, tapi Ayah saya adalah penduduk asli Jepang. Jadi, saya anak campuran Jepang dan Prancis," jawab Ruka menjawab semua pertanyaan Hotaru.

"Kau kenal dengan Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Natsume adalah sahabat saya sejak kecil. Natsume sangat mencintai sahabat Anda, Mikan. Makanya dia sering gundah setiap Mikan… eh… maksud saya, Mikan-sama melarikan diri darinya," jawabnya terlihat gugup.

"Maukah kalian membantuku?" tanya Hotaru menatap Ruka.

"Kalian? Maksudnya Natsume dan saya?"

"Hn. Aku ingin kalian menjadi pengawal untuk Mikan. Hanya beberapa bulan saja. Soalnya aku mendapatkan firasat buruk di bulan ini dan bulan depan. Aku harap kalian mau menyetujuinya," jelas Hotaru ke intinya.

"Kalau saya, saya menerimanya. Entahlah kalau Natsume." Ruka ragu-ragu apabila dirinya harus berbicara soal ini kepada Natsume soal permintaan Hotaru kepadanya juga dirinya sendiri.

Pintu geser dibuka menampilkan dua pasangan keluar dari kamar Natsume. Mikan berlari menghampiri Hotaru, memeluknya dalam keceriaan. Ruka menyingkir, didekati oleh Natsume yang terkejut melihat sahabatnya berada di rumahnya.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" ceria Mikan sangat riang.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, bodoh?" Hotaru menyentil dahi Mikan, membuat Mikan meringis.

"Hotaru jahaaat!" desis Mikan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ditatap mata merah menyala Natsume. Dibalas pula Natsume ke arahnya. Mereka benar-benar dingin, itu yang bisa dirasakan Ruka terhadap dua orang paling membenci ini. Sedangkan Mikan, memegang keningnya sambil cemberut.

"Mikaaan!"

Mikan menoleh siapa orang yang memanggil namanya. Terkejut alias kaget menatap Misaki dan Youichi muncul dari ujung sana bersama Aoi. "Misaki Onee-sama! Yo-chaaan!"

Berlari ke pelukan Misaki dan Yoichi, melepaskan kerinduan luar biasa. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu seperti ini biasanya karena kesibukan masing-masing. Mikan menatap dua orang paling berharganya, tersenyum bahagia.

"Sudah lama sekali aku nggak melihat Onee-sama dan Yo-chan di sini!" tawa Mikan terus memeluk Misaki dan Yoichi.

Ditarik kerah kimono Mikan oleh Hotaru, membuat tubuh Mikan tiba-tiba tertarik paksa. "Ayo, pulang! Nanti saja di rumah baru kau memeluk mereka, bodoh!"

"Ne, Hotaru jangan bilang aku bodoh," gerutu Mikan memanyunkan bibirnya. Dipandang Natsume juga Aoi, melambaikan tangan. "Aku pasti balik lagi ke sini."

"Dasar." Natsume terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Mikan aneh bin ajaib.

Aoi membalas lambaian tersebut, tersenyum bahagia. Menatap kakaknya. "Maafkan Aoi, Onii-chan. Aoi nggak sengaja membawa perempuan bangsawan itu ke rumah kita. Aoi juga nggak sengaja mengucapkan nama Onee-chan."

Diusap-usap rambut hitam Aoi yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukan salahmu, Aoi."

"Benar, Aoi. Itu bukan salahmu. Kita nggak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini, 'kan?" senyum Ruka menenangkan hati Aoi yang kalut. Sekilas melirik Natsume seperti sedang berbahagia. "Apa Mikan-sama menceritakan sesuatu padamu, Natsume?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia bilang, dia mencintaiku," jawabnya merasakan sensasi luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hebaat!" tawa Ruka, terdengar senang. "Semoga kau dan Mikan-sama selalu bahagia. Aku selalu mendukungmu, Natsume."

"Terima kasih, Ruka."

* * *

Baru saja mereka berbalik badan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, Hotaru tiba-tiba datang lagi. Mereka kebingungan, apa mau gadis di depan mereka ini tiba-tiba nongol lagi padahal tadi barusan pergi membawa Mikan dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Aku mau bicara pada kalian!" pintanya tanpa memasang wajah orang memohon-mohon. "Aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk menghindarkan Mikan dari seseorang."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsume penasaran, saat mendengar Mikan.

"Besok lusa Paman dan Bibi, orangtua Mikan, akan datang dan membawa sebuah berita buruk kepada kami. Mikan akan dijodohkan dengan keluarga Mori. Besok lusa adalah penentuannya," jawab Hotaru sejelas-jelasnya.

"Apa?!"

"Sebelum itu terjadi, aku mau meminta kalian untuk menjadi penjaga Mikan dalam waktu dua-tiga bulan ini sekalian mengatur apa yang terjadi di depannya."

"Kau ingin kami apa?" tanya Natsume menahan amarahnya setelah membayangkan Mikan akan bersanding di sampingnya selain dirinya.

"Bukankah aku menjelaskannya tadi?" geram Hotaru tertahan. "Aku ingin kalian menyamar jadi pengawal Mikan untuk dua-tiga bulan ini. Karena Reo Mori akan datang ke Kyoto untuk melamar Mikan minggu depan, jadi aku harap kalian mau menerima permintaanku."

"Aku setuju!"

Ruka maju, mengangguk pasti. "Aku juga setuju!"

"Dan juga, aku meminta kau membawa serta keluargamu karena aku yang akan menjamin kebutuhan keluarga kalian selama kalian berada bersama Mikan!" kata Hotaru berharap semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana walau di dalam hatinya Mikannya harus berbagi dengan pria bermata merah menyala tersebut di depannya.

"Oke, aku mengerti."

"Saya juga!"

"Bagus. Aku tunggu kalian besok siang, karena kami akan pergi dari sini besok. Cepatlah datang, karena aku paling benci harus menunggu!" Hotaru balik badan meninggalkan tiga orang yang berdiri.

"Kau serius mau melakukannya, Natsume?" barulah Ruka bertanya pada Natsume. "Ibumu dan Aoi bagaimana?"

"Mikan-ku dalam bahaya, Ruka," balas Natsume menyatakan Mikan sebagai miliknya. "Seperti dikatakan perempuan itu, keluarga kita aman-aman saja. Jadi, kita harus mempercayainya. Kita harus bersiap-siap, Ruka."

"Oke, aku setuju. Aku tetap ikut pada pendirianmu, Natsume." Ditepuk bahu Natsume, Ruka tersenyum. Dibalas dengan senyuman Natsume.

"Onii-chan mau pergi?" tanya Aoi, ingin tahu.

Diusap-usap kepala hitam Aoi, tersenyum. "Aoi akan ikut denganku. Aku harap Aoi mau."

"Tentu saja."

Waktunya telah tiba. Di mana sosok pencuri membuktikan siapa dirinya walau bukan di hadapan orang lain, tapi di hadapan kekasih tercintanya. Waktunya telah tiba, semua peperangan ini terjadi karena runtuhnya keluarga Mori di jaman ini.

**-TBC-**


	11. Sudden Engagement

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **Sudden Engagement

* * *

"Kita pulang hari ini, Onii-sama?"

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang menjulur ke tatami duduk bersimpuh dberhadapan dengan kakak tercintanya yang sedang menghembuskan napas lelah akibat kedatangan mendadak kedua orangtuanya, di ruangan tamu hanya bisa dihuni oleh dua orang kakak beradik ini.

"Begitulah. Kuharap kau nggak terlalu kaget pada berita ini, Mikan." Dipandangi gadis manis di depannya yang hanya bisa tersenyum gembira. "Sepertinya kau sangat gembira. Ada apa?" tanya Rei sangat penasaran, mengulum senyumnya.

"Enggak." Mikan menggeleng. "Aku gembira karena Ayah dan Ibu akhirnya pulang juga."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," hela Rei menghela napas, lega. "Cepatlah siap-siap karena siang nanti kita kembali pulang," pinta Rei memberikan Mikan semangat walau di hatinya merasakan ada keraguan pada kedatangan kedua orangtuanya.

"Baik, Onii-sama!" Mikan mengangguk, beranjak pergi sebelum membungkuk hormat pada saudara tertua.

Rei sangat mencemaskan keadaan Mikan apalagi mendengar berita tak terduga dari beberapa orang bahwa Mikan akan bertunangan dengan salah satu anak dari keluarga Mori. Itu benar-benar sungguh tak terduga.

* * *

Mikan keluar saat menutupi pintu geser kayu tersebut, menghembuskan napas kelegaan. Mengangkat bahu untuk menghirup udara bebas, tapi tak memperkirakan apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Itu dikarenakan sifat Mikan terlihat polos, lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan ketimbang kesialan.

"Kau senang bisa pulang?"

Suara datar terdengar dari samping, Mikan sontak menoleh. Terkejut. Melihat pria berambut hitam yang dua hari yang lalu tiba-tiba menawarkan dirinya sebagai penjaga Mikan jika terjadi sesuatu di kemudian hari, sewaktu-waktu.

"Natsume!"

Mikan menerjangkan dirinya ke pelukan pria berambut hitam tersebut, pria itu pun membalasnya, sangat lembut. Tak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata melihat kejadian peluk-pelukan tersebut, tak lain adalah Hotaru dan Ruka.

Ruka Nogi, menyamar sebagai penjaga selaku wakil Natsume, bertugas menjaga Mikan atas suruhan Hotaru Imai. Siapa orang yang bisa melawan Hotaru Imai yang memegang prinsip demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya, Mikan? Apapun hanya untuk Mikan meski ada api meletup di hatinya dikarenakan melihat acara peluk-pelukkan romantic tersebut.

Mikan melepaskan pelukannya di leher Natsume, menunduk untuk menutupi rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya yang manis. "Ma-maafkan aku, Natsume. Ini bukan tempat yang baik buat kita berdua."

Mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pipi Mikan menggunakan jari-jarinya yang kokoh, tersenyum simpul. "Nggak apa-apa. Aku malah senang bisa memelukmu seperti ini," goda Natsume membuat Mikan makin memerah saking malunya.

Tak tahan lagi pada pemandangan di depannya di ujung lorong sana, Hotaru keluar dari balik lorong belokkan, menyela apa yang terjadi di kedua mata ungunya.

"Permisi. Kita nggak punya banyak waktu. Bukankah kau tadi diminta kakakmu untuk bersiap-siap, Mikan?" tanya Hotaru berusaha semanis mungkin pada Mikan kecuali pria bermata merah menyala tersebut.

Mikan meringis pada kalimat Hotaru, buru-buru pergi sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah memasang wajah bersalah. "Aku minta maaf, Hotaru. Aku terlalu senang, makanya jadi lupa."

"Pergilah sana, bodoh!" bentak Hotaru terdengar lembut, tapi ada rasa mengancam.

Mikan sekali lagi meminta maaf, dan berlari pergi untuk bersiap-siap merapikan semuanya. Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang melihat adegan berlari Mikan yang sangat anggun, namun terlihat tergesa-gesa. Natsume yang tak suka diganggu kegiatan untuk menggoda Mikan, menatap tajam pada Hotaru.

"Seharusnya kau nggak usah menyuruh Mikan seperti itu!" geram Natsume menahan amarah agar tak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Memangnya kau siapa, Hyuuga?!" Hotaru juga menahan amarah, menatap Natsume sangat tajam seperti belati. "Kau memang punya hubungan dengannya, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memilikinya!" bentak Hotaru memuntahkan apa yang di pikirannya saat ini.

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahku, Imai! Aku sengaja menjadi penjaga demi Mikan bukan demi perintahmu. Aku bisa melindungi dia tanpa dirimu!"

"Oooh… benarkah?" Hotaru menyeringai. "Aku heran bisa-bisanya Mikan menemukan orang yang nggak suka diperintah seperti kau. Kau itu berada di tingkat lebih rendah. Lebih baik kau menyingkir sebelum mendapatkan penyesalan!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" dengus Natsume. "Pantasan saja, orang-orang kaya hanya lebih mementingkan dirinya ketimbang orang lain, lebih mementingkan kekayaan, kekuasan dan harga diri!"

"Berani sekali kau bilang seperti itu, Hyuuga!"

Ruka yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran keduanya, buru-buru melerai. Takutnya terjadi apa-apa, menimbulkan kegemparan. Walau Ruka sifatnya sama seperti Mikan, hal itu tetap saja tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri. Untungnya ruangan di samping mereka terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik, memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Sebaiknya kalian marah-marah di tempat lain. Kalian ini seperti anak-anak saja."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Reo berbalik pergi. Hotaru dan Natsume yang mendengarnya sontak menyeringai sebentar, lalu balik ke tempatnya masing-masing. Sekilas Ruka tidak tahu harus apa, hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan mengikuti langkah Natsume.

* * *

Kepergian mendadak dari salah satu desa kota Kyoto menuju kota Kyoto, para rombongan keluarga Sakura akan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Masachika. Dua buah kereta telah disiapkan, bersama kurir kereta tersebut.

Mikan dan Rei bersama dayang Mikan, Anna, duduk di kereta kuda paling depan. Sedangkan Hotaru, Misaki, Yoichi dan beserta dayang terbaik Hotaru, Nonoko, berada di kereta paling belakang. Diiringi beberapa pengawal dan penjaga yang naik kuda.

Natsume dan Ruka tak ikut bersama rombongan tersebut, memilih naik kuda yang telah disiapkan keluarga Imai. Mereka sengaja mengawasi di bagian yang bisa terlihat meski itu sangat beresiko, jadi mereka hanya bisa mengawasi di bagian belakang.

Iring-iringan itu terus melaju tanpa kenal lelah. Sesampainya di tempat telah ditentukan, Mikan dan orang-orang berada di dalam kereta kuda turun. Mereka terasa menyayangkan betapa enaknya tinggal di desa ketimbang di kota Kyoto, lebih berkuasa pada orang-orang kaya daripada orang-orang miskin.

"Akhirnya kita pulang!"

Mikan tak menjawab. Diliriknya Natsume yang turun dari kuda, dan memberikan tali kekang kuda berbulu hitam ke orang-orang terpercaya di keluarga Imai. Natsume menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu. Pandangan mereka mengisyaratkan betapa akan terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka mungkin tidak bisa bersama lagi.

"Mikan, kenapa melamun?"

Mikan terperanjat kaget. Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. "Nggak apa-apa, Onii-sama."

Menutupi pandangan Mikan kepada Natsume, Hotaru yang memasang wajah datar berdiri di samping gadis tersebut. "Nggak usah khawatir, bodoh. Apa yang kau takutkan, nggak mungkin terjadi selama kami berada di sini."

"Hotaru…"

"Mikan-chan!"

Suara nyaring terdengar di depan gerbang keluarga Sakura, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut jingga berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, tersenyum menggoda. Mikan sangat mengenal orang itu. Dialah Reo Mori, sahabat sejak kecilnya dan orang yang pernah bikin dirinya jatuh cinta. Cinta Monyet!

"Reo-san!"

Reo, berlari dan mengangkat tubuh Mikan tinggi-tinggi. Sontak terperangah melihat adegan di depannya, Mikan memeluk leher Reo. Hal ini juga membuat Natsume cemburu, mengepalkan tinjunya erat-erat, rahangnya mengeras. Ruka melihatnya ikut bersedih, karena Reo Mori adalah tunangan Mikan Sakura.

"Reo-san, turunkan aku!"

"Kalau aku nggak mau, bagaimana?" nyengir Reo, terus mempertahankan posisinya.

"To-tolong hentikan. Ce-cepat turunkan aku!" pinta Mikan sembari melirik Natsume yang menahan kemarahannya. "Reo—"

"Cukup, Mori!" gertak seseorang bersuara dingin. "Lepaskan Mikan sebelum aku tebas kau sampai kau nggak bisa menggerakkan kaki dan tanganmu!"

"Duuh… Imai, kejam sekali kau!" Akhirnya Mikan diturunkan ke tanah lembab, terhuyung ke belakang. "Kau bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk berbicara begitu padaku, Imai. Keluargamu berada di bawah keluargaku," Reo menyeringai licik.

Masih memasang wajah dinginnya, tak mempedulikan kalimat tadi. "Buat apa kau datang ke sini? Seharusnya kau di tempatmu, bukan di tempat Mikan!"

Reo mengangkat bahu, tak mengacuhkan. "Aku datang ke sini bersama kedua orangtuaku. Mereka merencanakan pertunanganku dengan Mikan-chan. Benar-benar nggak terkira, aku bisa menikahi Mikan-chan yang paling aku sukai." Reo mengedipkan sebelah mata ke Mikan yang melongo kaget.

"Tu-tunangan?"

"Ya, Sayang. Kau akan jadi tunanganku mulai besok, jadi bersiap-siaplah."

"Nggak mungkin…"

"Tentu saja bisa mungkin, Mikan-chan." Diulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dagu Mikan. "Kau akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi, Sayang," goda Reo terus hingga Mikan tak sanggup berkata apapun.

Natsume dan Hotaru mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, menatap tajam pada sosok lelaki bodoh yang tak tahu malu. Mereka berharap semoga pertunangan mereka batal. Dan, mereka berharap seandainya saja keluarga Mori mendapatkan pembalasan setimpal.

**-TBC-**


	12. Selfish

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **Selfish

* * *

Tubuh Mikan terguncang mendengar kabar tak enak dipandang juga tak enak untuk disantap. Tubuhnya langsung lunglai, bertabrakkan dengan tubuh Rei sehingga kakak satu-satunya menangkap tubuhnya yang lemas di pelukannya. Rei mengguncang bahu Mikan segera menyadarkannya, tapi tak kunjung didengar.

Akhirnya Rei membawa Mikan masuk ke dalam dibantu oleh Misaki dan Anna di sampingnya. Reo yang melihat keadaan Mikan hanya bisa bersiul ria. Acuh tak acuh. Hal ini membuat Hotaru makin kesal pada otak jerapah di depannya. Sangat egois!

"Nogi!"

Pria berambut pirang berlari ke hadapan Hotaru, setengah membungkuk memberi hormat. "Ya, Imai-sama!"

"Masuklah, jagalah Mikan. Jangan sampai ada seorang pun muncul di kamar sahabatku!" perintah Hotaru tanpa menatap Ruka yang tengah membungkuk. "Kalian semua! Masuklah! Tinggalkan aku sendirian berdua dengan putra satu-satunya keluarga Mori!"

"Baik, Hotaru-sama!"

Semua rombongan dari dayang, pengawal, kurir dan penjaga berlarian masuk. Kereta-kereta kuda diparkir di sebelah kediaman keluarga Sakura. Ruka, masuk ke kediaman Sakura menyusul orang-orang yang membawa Mikan. Tinggalkan Hotaru dan Reo di tempat, ditambah Natsume di dalamnya.

Reo bertepuk tangan. "Hebat, hebat! Aku nggak sangka kau bisa memerintah mereka seperti itu. Padahal kau hanyalah _babu_ di bawah kendali Ayahku. Seharusnya kau tunduk di bawah kakiku."

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Mori!"

"Hahaha! Jangan terlalu berharap, katamu? Memangnya kau siapa?" Reo meninggikan suaranya walau hari sudah menjelang malam. "Kau hanyalah orang biasa, dulunya. Kau bisa menjadi seperti ini akibat dari kebesaran hati Ayahku. Harusnya kau tahu itu!" Reo mempertegas apa yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun kemarin.

"Kau—"

_**BUAAGH!**_

Pukulan telak entah dari mana mengejutkan Hotaru. Pukulan tersebut bukan dari seorang lelaki memiliki mata merah melainkan seorang lelaki memiliki mata biru langit. Tonjokkan di bibir Reo Mori membuat pria tersebut terjatuh terlentang hingga bibirnya robek. Hotaru yang menyadari kejadian di depannya, terperanjat kaget.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan, Nogi?!"

Ruka mengelus-elus punggung tinjunya, mengangkat bahu. "Aku nggak suka dengan orang yang egois, lebih mementingkan apa yang dimiliknya. Itu saja."

"Lalu, ke mana Hyuuga?!" Hotaru mencari-cari sosok Natsume, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berada di sana. Seketika lenyap begitu saja. "Bagaimana bisa dia—"

"Dia menggantikanku, Hotaru-sama." Ruka terus mengangkat bahu, menendang pelan tubuh lunglai Reo Mori. "Aku nggak nyangka ada orang sebegitu egoisnya, hanya untuk menghina orang lain. Mentang-mentang dia nggak pernah miskin, apa."

"Kau—"

Ruka mengulurkan tangannya, meraih lengan Hotaru. Tersenyum. "Mendingan kita pergi saja. Biarkan si Tuan bodoh ini dibangunkan orang-orang pinggir jalan. Akan aku temani kau pergi dan mengistirahatkan bebanmu itu. Bagaimana?" kedip Ruka kepada Hotaru.

Warna sepasang mata ungu Hotaru terbelalak kaget, memalingkan muka. Menyembunyikan rona kemerahan saking malunya dari pria berambut pirang yang sekarang telah menariknya pergi meninggalkan gerbang depan kediaman Sakura. Meninggalkan tubuh lelaki berambut jingga kemerahan tengah pingsan terlentang di tanah lembab.

Langkah-langkah kaki mengiringi malam terindah di hari ini. Dua orang berbeda strata sosial berhenti di depan sebuah jembatan yang entah apa namanya, dekat dengan kediaman Sakura.

Hotaru terengah-engah karena harus berlari sedemikian cepat agar mengikuti kecepatan berlari Ruka yang terbilang santai. Lelaki di sampingnya malah berdiam diri tanpa ada satupun keluarnya helaian napas berat akibat berlari.

"Pasti aku akan dimarahi Misaki Onee-sama."

"Buat apa takut? Bukannya kau itu nggak pernah takut apapun?" Hotaru memicingkan mata, tajam. Ruka mengangkat kedua tangan, menyerah. "Ma-maafkan saya, Hotaru-sama. Aku nggak berniat—"

"Sudahlah," potong Hotaru cepat. "Sudah lama sekali aku nggak berlari seperti ini. Nggak seharusnya aku ikut pada permainan si sialan itu. Bikin aku muak dan ingin aku tebas kepalanya," geram Hotaru.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," senyum Ruka terlihat senang. Tapi, Hotaru malah terlihat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lebih baik menebasnya saja daripada membuat laki-laki itu berada di dunia ini. Anak seegois itu harus dikasih pelajaran," kata Ruka masih senyam senyum.

Hotaru tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia terdiam dan membeku. Tak pernah sekalipun ada orang sebegitu beraninya mengajaknya bicara – secara tak sopan – kepadanya dan membawanya kabur dari orang yang begitu dibencinya.

"Aku capek."

"Istirahatlah, Hotaru-sama. Saya selalu ada di sini bersama Anda."

Kening Hotaru kembali berkerut, tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Tadi bersifat tak sopan, sekarang sudah mulai bersikap sopan. Sifat laki-laki di sampingnya benar-benar mirip sahabatnya walau ada perbedaan. Mikan itu seorang perempuan! Sedangkan Ruka seorang laki-laki, tampan lagi!

Hal ini membuat Hotaru kembali memerah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, tak mampu lagi meredakan kegugupannya bila bersama laki-laki di sampingnya ini, menikmati malam yang indah di jembatan manis mengarah ke sungai.

* * *

Di ruangan pribadi milik seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas akibat pingsan di depan gerbang sejak mendengar pernyataan Reo Mori soal tunangan. Penyebab tersebut membuat Rei dan Misaki segera bertemu dengan kedua orangtua keluarga Mori, mempertanyakan pernyataan tersebut. Anna yang menemani Mikan tadi, pamit keluar untuk mengambil sekedar obat untuk memulihkan kondisi Mikan. Jadi, hanya tinggal Natsume yang di samping Mikan.

Digenggam tangan Mikan yang lemas, memejamkan mata merahnya. "Bangunlah, Mikan. Jangan biarkan keadaan ini mempersulit dirimu sendiri."

"Natsume…"

Bola mata cokelat Mikan terbuka, dirinya pun terjaga. Natsume yang melihatnya mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Mikan, nanar. "Aku ada di sini, Mikan," sahut Natsume mencium punggung tangan gadisnya.

"Aku nggak mau bertunangan dengan dia…"

"Aku tahu."

Pelupuk mata Mikan mengeluarkan air bening, menatap Natsume. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Seandainya saja bisa, aku mau membawamu pergi dari sini."

Mikan bangun, menggenggam tangan Natsume. "Ja-jangan, Natsume!" Mikan menggeleng. "Jangan lakukan itu! Kau pasti akan terkena akibatnya apabila kau menuruti kehendakmu. Kau bisa terluka. Aku nggak mau itu terjadi."

"Aku bersedia melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan dirimu dari tangan orang-orang itu," kata Natsume tak menghiraukan pernyataan Mikan tadi.

"Tapi—"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, Mikan." Natsume mencium kedua mata Mikan, membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata terbentuk di sana. "Aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Setelah itu, kita menikah."

Kata "menikah" benar-benar seperti sebuah tanda keajaiban di telinga Mikan. Direntangkan kedua tangan, memeluk leher Natsume, membiarkan dirinya tertidur berbaring bersama Natsume. Di ruangan remang-remang digantikan cahaya lilin akhirnya dimatikan oleh Natsume, sekali ditiup.

Anna, mendengar kata tersebut – memerah malu – berdiam diri di tempatnya sambil memegang nampan berisi obat. Sepertinya bukan waktunya masuk ke dalam dan mengacaukan aroma romantic di dalam kamar Mikan. Mereka pun kembali ke tempatnya, lagi.

* * *

Di tempat lain, dua orang yang berhadapan dengan kedua orangtua Reo dan orangtua Mikan dan Rei, duduk bersimpuh sambil mendengarkan jawaban.

"'Kan kami sudah bilang, Rei. Kita ingin mempercepat proses pertunangan itu besok. Ayah harap kau mau mendengarkan semuanya. Ini demi kelangsungan hidup kita, ke depannya."

"Ayah sangatlah egois!" Rahang Rei mengeras. "Buat apa kekayaan seperti ini, jikalau Ayah dan Ibu nggak pernah memperhatikan kebahagiaan anak-anaknya. Malah lebih mementingkan apa yang telah didapatkan!" Rei menggeleng pelan.

"Seharusnya Paman mementingkan kebahagiaan Mikan. Kasihan dia. Mikan nggak mungkin mencintai orang lain yang bukan kekasih hatinya," ucap Misaki juga menyela pembicaraan.

"Berani-beraninya kalian berbicara lancang kepadaku!" gebrakan meja hingga meja kecil terdapat berbagai makanan, terbanting ke depan sampai-sampai makanannya tumpah di lantai tatami. "Kalian nggak berhak berbicara begitu kepadaku! Kalian bukan siapa-siapa! Dan kau Misaki, kau hanyalah orang yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan Mikan. Nggak usah ikut campur!" bentak kepala keluarga Sakura.

Misaki dan Rei tercengang mendengarnya. Dilihat kedua orangtua Reo menyeringai, tersenyum geli dan hanya bisa menyeruput tehnya telah mendingin.

Akhirnya puncak kemarahan Rei telah habis. Dia pun bangkit berdiri, menatap tajam pada Ayahnya yang telah mendidik dirinya hingga saat ini. "Baiklah kalau Ayah bilang seperti itu! Makan saja uang Ayah! Saya dan Mikan nggak akan memakan apapun dari uang Ayah! Jika seandainya Ayah menyesal, jangan pernah mencari kami!"

Rei balik badan meninggalkan ruangan mengerikan tersebut diikuti Misaki. Kedua keluarga itu hanya bisa menyeringai. Entah kenapa bisa terlihat kondisi dan gelagat kedua orangtua Mikan dan Rei seperti – habis terhipnotis – mendapatkan uang cukup besar. Apa ini berakibat sesuatu yang membuat dua keluarga ini mungkin hancur ke depannya?

Tidak ada yang tahu, bukan?

**-TBC-**


	13. Kidnapping In The Full Moon Night

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **Kidnapping In The full Moon Night

* * *

Pesta pertunangan telah diadakan mulai hari ini. Itu sebabnya, banyaknya para dayang-dayang dan pengawal-pengawal berlarian hilir mudik, ke sana kemari dan berlalu lalang demi menjalankan tugas yang sebentar malam akan diadakannya acara perjodohan.

Mungkin bagi mereka ini akan menjadi sebuah perayaan yang sungguh luar biasa. Tapi bagi mereka yang mengira ada pertanda tak baik, ini bukanlah sebuah perayaan luar biasa tapi perayaan jatuhnya keluarga Sakura di depan khalayak umum.

Mikan yang duduk bersimpuh di depan meja, menunggu di kamarnya karena dirinya tak boleh diperbolehkan keluar kamar sebelum waktunya dipanggil. Itu kata Ayahnya. Karena semenjak pembicaraan dengan Kakaknya, Ayahnya semakin _over protective_ kepada Mikan. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh masuk kecuali orang-orang dipercaya oleh kepala keluarga Sakura.

Diamnya ruangan itu membuat tiga orang ditambah wanita berambut merah muda, hanya bisa diam saja di depan ruangan kamar pribadi Mikan. Natsume yang bersandar di dinding kayu, berpikir keras pada rencana malam ini. Ruka, mengetahui gerak gerik aneh keluarga Mori, sengaja memberikan sebuah kewaspadaan pada Natsume dan Hotaru juga Misaki.

Hotaru, diam membeku menatap nanar pintu ruangan Mikan yang tertutup dan dijaga oleh dua pengawal di depannya. Menghembuskan napas berat. Untungnya Ruka berada di sampingnya, menenangkan gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"Orang itu benar-benar bikin aku muak!" kata Hotaru menatap tajam ke arah seorang Reo Mori yang cengar cengir di depan kedua orangtua Mikan. "Seharusnya kau menghabisi dia, Nogi!"

Ruka mengangkat bahu, pelan. "Buat apa aku menghabisinya, Hotaru-sama. Nanti juga dia akan mendapatkan ganjarannya sendiri. Benar nggak, Natsume?" tatap Ruke ke arah pria berambut hitam berantakan yang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, berpikir keras.

"Hn."

Hanya itulah jawabannya.

"Mereka!"

"Tenang, Hotaru!" Misaki menepuk pundak Hotaru, berusaha menenangkan. "Dia nggak pantas kau pukuli. Jika memang Mikan mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan malam ini, di malam bulan purnama."

Bulan purnama!

Kedua bola mata biru langit menatap bola mata merah menyala. Mereka bertatap-tatapan. Ada sebuah seringai terbentuk di sudut bibir mereka. Luapan emosi itu pun seketika meluap dan memunculkan sebuah ide cemerlang yang tak mereka duga.

Kedua gadis itu tak tahu tentang hal ini, lebih memilih memandangi pemandangan tak mengenakkan. Tanpa permisi pula, Misaki dan Hotaru meninggalkan tempat dua lelaki yang sedang terdiam sambil menyunggingkan senyuman biasa, tak kenal biasa.

* * *

Festival ini sungguh tak enak dipandang. Banyaknya para tamu undangan membuat semua orang berpikir, ini bukanlah acara perjodohan tapi sebuah acara selamatan karena terbentuknya persahabatan antara keluarga Mori dan keluarga Sakura. Kejadian ini bisa dilihat oleh kepala keluarga Imai yang melotot diam-diam dua orang yang tadinya tak pernah akrab di masa mudanya.

"Subaru, menurutmu ada keganjalan yang aneh melihat mereka berdua akrab seperti itu?" tanya Ayah Subaru juga Hotaru sangat terkenal ramah tamahnya kepada setiap orang yang pernah dijumpainya.

Laki-laki yang memiliki wajah sama dengan Adiknya, menyeringai. "Menurut Ayah, ada sesuatu di balik persahabatan keduanya? Tahu-tahu mereka merencanakan perjodohan ini untuk anak-anak mereka," tanya balik Subaru.

"Bisa saja. Ayah sudah malas kalau berurusan dengan Ayahnya Reo. Bikin Ayah nggak enak melihatnya. Sepertinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Aku juga. Pemikiran saya mirip sama Ayah."

"Ayah!"

"Oh, Hotaru!"

Hotaru menerjang Ayahnya untuk memeluknya. Kepala keluarga Imai pun membalas pelukan anaknya, sangat erat. Tak mungkin dilepaskan begitu saja.

Ayahnya menundukkan kepalanya, melihat anaknya paling manis. "Apa kau baik-baik saja selama kau pergi? Apa Mikan juga baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayahnya, khawatir.

"Nggak sesuai permikiranmu, Ayah."

Dilepaskan pelukan sang anak, mendongak melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Seandainya ada seseorang yang mengacaukan acara ini. Mungkin Ayah bisa mencarikan solusi jitu. Ayah ingin bersenang-senang."

"Hentikan itu!" jerit Hotaru dan Subaru bersamaan, menggeleng.

Ayah keduanya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ruka berdiri di samping gudang belakang kediaman Sakura. Berjaga-jaga. Diliriknya banyak orang sudah mulai bertambah, dan penjagaan semakin ketat. Masalah semakin ruwet dan semakin menyenangkan. Sebentar lagi ada pertunjukkan luar biasa.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, Natsume?" tanya Ruka mengetuk-ngetuk pintu gudang.

Sebelum ada jawaban, pintu pun terbuka. Sosok pria bertopeng kucing hitam mengenakan hakama panjang seperti kimono berlapis dimiliki seorang laki-laki di zaman Heian. Tubuh tingginya semapai. Kekar dan bidang. Rambut hitamnya sangat berantakan. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa orang di samping Ruka ini.

"Selesai?"

"Hn."

"Cepatlah, kita nggak punya banyak waktu."

"Hn."

Ruka meminta laki-laki bertopeng mengikutinya. Orang-orang berada di tempat pusat perayaan hingga tempat itu sangatlah sepi. Cahaya bulan purnama menyinari langkah mereka dibantu awan hitam yang menenggelamkan cahaya tersebut.

Namun, di balik pintu gudang ditinggalkan dua orang tersebut, ada sosok makhluk lain – juga bertopeng kucing – keluar dari tempat tersebut. Tapi, dia tak mengikuti langkah pelarian hati-hati Ruka melainkan meloncat ke atas. Ke atap satu ke atap lainnya.

* * *

Perayaan ini membuat orang bersenang-senang, menunggu datangnya pusat acara tersebut. Hotaru Imai, mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya, pedang panjang miliknya. Subaru meminta Narumi dan Hayate untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ada kejanggalan aneh. Sementara Misaki, mendiamkan Yoichi di genggaman tangannya, berpura-pura menikmati pesta perayaan ini. Lalu, ke mana Rei?

Langkah pelan muncul di depan lorong gelap. Dua penjaga yang mengawasi ruangan Mikan merasakan hawa aneh. Tiba-tiba saja tusukkan belati tertancap di pundak mereka hingga akhirnya pingsan seketika. Sosok itu muncul dari atas, cepat-cepat memasuki ruangan Mikan.

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang telah dipermak oleh dayang-dayang suruhan Ayahnya, terlihat sangat cantik. Polesan bedak biasa dan bibirnya yang memerah. Dan kimono dua lapisnya bertambah 4 lapisan membuatnya sangat gerah dan berniat melepaskannya.

Saat dirinya mau keluar, muncullah suara aneh. Mikan terkesiap. "Si-siapa itu?"

Tidak ada suara. Hening.

"Siapa yang ada di luar?"

Mikan bangkit berdiri, merasakan betapa kramnya kedua kakinya akibat bersimpuh terlalu lama. Dia pun melangkah ke pusat arah suara, merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak seperti balapan liar. Mengulurkan tangan, tapi yang ada tangannya ditarik oleh entah siapa namanya, sosok tersebut.

"Kau sia—hmph!"

Mikan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya malah terguncang memandang sosok bayangan membekap mulutnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang mungil. Sosok itu tak terlihat jelas karena gelapnya lorong yang menghampiri ruangan. Cahaya lilin tak mampu memberikan efek penglihatan yang bagus.

Tidak ditunggu-tunggu lagi, sosok itu membawa Mikan pergi dari tempat itu bersamaan muncullah bulan purnama di kegelapan malam.

* * *

Di tempat lain, sebuah benda bulat dilempar dari arah langit menabrakkan dirinya ke tanah hingga asap muncul di benturan benda bulat tersebut. Semua orang yang menghirupnya terbatuk-batuk. Lalu, pingsan.

Hotaru merasakan firasat tak enak sedari tadi, menutup hidungnya dengan kimono lengan panjang begitu pun yang lain punya firasat tersebut. Mereka menatap ke atas bangunan tinggi tak lain ada pagar beton yang membatasi jalanan dengan kediaman Sakura.

Mata mereka sontak melebar! Sosok yang berdiri di atas adalah…

Si pencuri, Kucing Hitam!

Sosok itu menjulang tinggi sambil memakai topeng kucing hitam. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sosok itu. Yang ada sebuah bentuk seringai simpul di balik topengnya. Dia pun menghilang begitu saja diterbangkan angin, mencengangkan orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Mikan!"

Hanya itu kata terucap di bibir Hotaru saat melihat sosok tersebut di malam bulan Purnama. Hotaru disusul Misaki memasuki lorong gelap. Terkejut melihat dua pengawal terbaring pingsan. Pintu masih tertutup. Saat membukanya, Mikan menghilang ditelan Bumi. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana mereka pergi. Hanya tiga atau empat orang yang mengetahuinya!

**-TBC-**


	14. Wanted

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Fouthteen: **Wanted

* * *

"Cepat cari!"

Perintah dari seorang komandan prajurit, Narumi Anju, kepada pengawal-pengawalnya untuk mencari keberadaan Mikan Sakura yang menghilang ditelan Bumi. Tidak ada yang tahu nasib gadis itu. Ini membuat gundah Hotaru yang duduk melunglai di kamar Mikan sambil duduk bersimpuh.

Hilangnya Mikan! Hilangnya juga Rei, Kakak tercinta Mikan! Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Kakak beradik ini sebenarnya berada. Banyak orang bilang, kemarin Rei masih terlihat di ruangannya sehabis berbicara dengan orangtuanya. Namun setelah itu, mereka tak pernah mengetahuinya lagi.

Hayate, selaku pengawal terbaik keluarga Imai terus mencari di luar kediaman keluarga Sakura dibantu pengawal terkuat keluarga Mori, Rui Amane. Dan pengawal terbaik keluarga Sakura, Kaname Sonoo.

Ketiga pengawal ini bersahabat baik. Dulunya mereka adalah trio sahabat sekaligus sahabat terbaik Tsubasa Ando dan pelayan di warung bakmi terkenal di desanya. Tapi, dikarenakan mereka mengejar cita-cita sekalian membalas dendam kepada keluarga kaya yang telah menyebabkan orangtua mereka meninggal.

Keramaian ini benar-benar menimbulkan tanda tanya. Mereka semalaman terus mencari hingga sekarang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda orang yang pernah masuk tak meminta izin atau tak memenuhi undangan ke kediaman Sakura.

Lalu, di mana kedua orangtua Sakura berada? Juga Reo Mori dan orangtuanya?

Berkat si kucing hitam, kelima orang tersebut yang seharusnya – dilenyapkan – ada tengah berada di tempat perawatan akibat terlalu lama menghirup asap tidur beberapa jam lalu. Ayah Hotaru dan Subaru menjaga mereka, terkikik geli sehingga orang ini malah makin tak karuan mencoret-coret wajah mereka dengan kuas.

Dan di mana Ruka?

Pria berambut pirang terus menemani Hotaru kapan pun dan di mana pun. Entah apa yang membawanya ke samping gadis tersebut. Yang penting perasaannya kepada gadis di dalam kamar Mikan sangat hangat, dan ingin sekali ditemaninya gadis dingin tersebut.

Dalam kamar Mikan, Hotaru menundukkan kepala, setengah merasa bersalah. Tak mampu menjaga sahabat kecilnya yang entah hilang ke mana. Air mata pun jatuh di kimono berlapisnya, menangisi kepergian sahabatnya.

"Mikan, kau di mana?"

* * *

Malam purnama terindah di tempat lain, mengiringi loncatan sosok yang mengangkat tubuh seorang gadis di dekapannya ke atap yang satu dan ke atap lainnya. Sosok tersebut terus berlarian tanpa henti, melarikan gadis yang dipelukannya.

Sekarang Mikan melihatnya. Sosok bertopeng Kucing Hitam yang sering dibicarakan banyak orang termasuk Hotaru, benar-benar sungguh ada dan sangat nyata. Tapi rasa pelukannya sangat mirip dengan seseorang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang paling dirindukannya.

"Natsume…"

Satu kata itu merendahkan laju kecepatan lompatan pelarian sosok bertopeng tersebut. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke gadis yang melongo di balik kedua bola mata manisnya. Juga uluran tangan untuk menyentuh topeng tersebut, membuat sosok itu malah menyunggingkan senyuman yang bikin hatinya lega karena gadisnya telah mengetahuinya.

Kecepatan tersebut kembali muncul. Mendaratkan dirinya ke sebuah pondokkan di atas gunung, di mana tidak ada seorang pun mengetahui tempat ini.

Mikan diturunkan, lalu berbalik ke arah sosok itu. "Kau siapa? Kau, Natsume?"

Sosok seseorang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, melepaskan topeng Kucing Hitam. Rambut berantakan berkilau akibat cahaya bulan purnama. Sebuah mata merah menyala siap menusuk siapa saja yang melihatnya. Akhirnya Mikan terperangah, dan tersenyum takjub.

"Natsume!" teriak Mikan sembari memeluk lelaki paling dicintainya tersebut. Natsume pun membalasnya. "Natsume! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga." Dibenamkan wajahnya di rambut panjang Mikan. "Kau sudah aman, Mikan. Nggak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemukan kita di sini."

"Di sini?"

Mikan melepaskan rangkulan di tubuh Natsume, mengamati sekitarnya. Kebingungan harus mengatakan apa, Mikan malah mendongak. "Ini di mana, Natsume?"

"Ini tempat di mana aku sering bersembunyi." Didorong kepala Mikan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadisnya, mengecup bibirnya yang merah akibat polesan sederhana. "Tempat tinggal sebagai sepasang suami istri."

"Eh?"

Natsume tersenyum. "Kau yang akan menjadi istri untukku. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya, Mikan."

Air mata Mikan mengalir begitu cepat, kembali dipeluk Natsume. "Tentu saja aku mau, Natsume!"

Dibawa sinar cahaya bulan purnama, mereka berciuman. Berciuman sangat lama. Tidak ada yang mengganggu. Ditambah pelukan mengerat dan malam pertama sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, pengumuman tentang pencarian seorang gadis bangsawan, Mikan Sakura, diumumkan di tengah-tengah kota dan juga penjuru desa yang dilalui berbagai pengawal-pengawal tiga keluarga.

Semua orang tercengang melihat kertas berupa lukisan berwajah seorang gadis manis, putri dari keluarga Sakura. Dan juga, sebuah lukisan di mana lukisan seorang pencuri, si Kucing Hitam, tertempel di dinding. Mereka pun mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Bukankah itu si Pencuri yang menolong kita?"

"Astaga! Jangan bilang Kucing Hitam menculik putri keluarga Sakura?! Bisa gawat!"

"Mana mungkin Kucing Hitam menculik putri keluarga Sakura? Mereka 'kan nggak saling kenal."

"Atau jangan-jangan ini fitnahan dari keluarga Sakura yang ingin memprovokator Kucing Hitam?"

"Pasti benar!"

Para penduduk kota dan desa sepakat bahwa orang-orang yang melakukan perbuatan ini adalah orang-orang kaya. Yang seenaknya menghakimi orang miskin – bisa dicurigai kalau Kucing Hitam sama miskinnya dengan mereka – meminta pertanggungjawaban. Orang-orang itu protes keras atas provokator ini kepada Kucing Hitam, yang tak mungkin membawa lari gadis bangsawan padahal mereka belum saling kenal.

* * *

Hal ini menyebabkan Ayah Mikan dan Rei terkena frustasi mendadak. Entah kenapa, kepala keluarga Sakura tiba-tiba jadi stress. Ibu Mikan dan Rei jadi pendiam. Sedangkan yang mengamuk adalah kedua orangtua Reo Mori. Termasuk Reo Mori, juga.

Mereka bertiga tak suka ditunggu yang tidak-tidak. Mereka juga protes keras pada Pemerintah Jepang untuk menghukum orang-orang yang tak setuju pada pendapat mereka. Padahal keluarga Mori adalah keluarga terkaya dan tersohor pernah ada di kota Kyoto.

Karena tak mau kalah, penduduk kota Kyoto yang berjibun melemparkan banyak batu ke kediaman keluarga Mori. Alhasil, rumah yang dulunya megah berubah jadi hancur lebur akibat lemparan batu.

Daripada tunggu berlama-lama melihat keluarga Mori hancur seketika, Hotaru meminta yang lain ikut bersamanya. Mencari Mikan! Juga Natsume! Termasuk Rei!

Betapa buronnya, Si Kucing Hitam itu tergantung bagaimana hasilnya keadaan Mikan. Jika Mikan baik-baik saja, Kucing Hitam akan dilepaskan dan Mikan dikembalikan ke keluarganya. Namun, ada sebuah rahasia tentang keluarga Mikan. Entah apa itu. Hanya itu diketahui oleh orang-orang yang mengetahui masa lalu.

Rei yang berdiri di papan pengumuman, menghela napas panjang. Lelaki ini tiba di desa tempat Masachika tinggal, mencari tahu di mana tempat tinggal Ibu tirinya dan adik-adiknya yang menghilang semenjak masa pemberontakkan pada waktu itu. Rei berharap waktunya bisa tepat dan jawabannya tetap ada demi kelangsungan kebahagiaan keduanya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Aku sudah lama nggak update. Well, aku lagi kuliah berat demi kedua adik-adikku. Dimohon maklumi. Tenang, fanfic ini selesai sampai chapter 24 (termasuk prolog). Semoga akhir bulan ini bisa kelar. ^_^**

* * *

**-Luna-**


	15. Marriage Forbidden

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: **Marriage Forbidden

* * *

"Ne, Natsume? Kita mau ke mana?"

Pertanyaan gadis berambut cokelat panjang diikat setengah bersamaan dengan yukata sederhana disiapkan kekasih hatinya untuknya membuat gadis tersebut bertanya-tanya, sejak digandeng dirinya menuju tempat yang tak diketahui.

Tidak ada jawaban di mulut pria dipanggil Natsume itu.

Ditarik-tarik lengan hakama Natsume, menyuruhnya untuk berpaling. "Akan dibawa ke mana aku? Kita sudah mau masuk ke hutan," tanya Mikan sambil menengok ke kanan kirinya yang gelap gulita.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei!" panggil Mikan setengah berteriak. Diri gadis kecil ini benar-benar menggigil merasakan betapa menakutkannya hutan di bawah gunung tersebut. Matanya terus mencari sosok tegap yang tak mau menatap dirinya. "Natsume!" teriaknya, kemudian.

"Hn." Itulah jawaban dilontarkan pria tersebut tanpa memalingkan muka. Digenggam erat tangan Mikan agar gadis bermata cokelat manis takkan lepas dari pengawasannya. Akhirnya Natsume berkata, "kita akan menuju tempat terindah. Kau pasti suka melihatnya," ucap pria itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Mikan.

Mata cokelat Mikan membulat lebar, mengerjapkan kaget. Diikutilah langkah Natsume yang panjang, berusaha mengejar langkah-langkah kaki itu. Mikan baru pertama kali masuk hutan, tak tahu menahu tempat yang katanya disebut angker ini.

Sejenak menenangkan dirinya, dan memeluk lengan Natsume. Terlihat Natsume mempererat jemarinya di tangan Mikan, melindunginya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di tempat yang dikatakan Natsume. Tempat itu sangat indah. Ada bangunan-bangunan kecil disebut rumah kumuh berjejeran. Anak-anak bermain ke sana kemari. Para orang tua sibuk bekerja demi menyelaraskan kehidupan mereka di tempat terpencil tersebut. Keduanya masuk ke sana, melihat-lihat. Lalu, kehadiran mereka telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh para penduduk di sana, menyapa mereka.

"Oh, Tuan Natsume, senang bisa melihat Anda lagi!" ujar seorang pria separuh baya ingin berjabat tangan pada Natsume, lelaki itu membalasnya.

"Akhirnya Anda datang juga!" ucap lagi seorang wanita setengah baya menghampiri keduanya.

Anak-anak kecil melihat sosok lelaki datang tiba-tiba ke desa mereka, berhamburan keluar dan meninggalkan permainan mereka. "Natsume-nii datang, teman-teman!"

Semuanya berhamburan keluar dari rumah mereka. Terkejut mendapati Natsume muncul di tempat mereka, lagi. Tak disangka-sangka kehadiran Natsume membuat lainnya senang bukan kepalang. Natsume membalas salaman mereka sambil memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja.

Genggaman itu terlepas. Mikan hanya bisa melihat betapa banyaknya orang mengagumi sosok seorang Natsume Hyuuga padahal lelaki di sana hanya seorang laki-laki biasa. Mikan mematung, tak sengaja memundurkan langkah-langkah kaki kecilnya. Mikan belum terbiasa berhadapan dengan banyak orang, karena hidupnya selalu terkurung di kediaman keluarga Sakura atau bermain ke rumah Imai maupun Harada.

"Siapa dia, Natsume-nii?" tanya seorang anak kecil melihat Mikan berada di belakang Natsume, menjulurkan kepalanya. "Apa dia orang yang disebut Nii-chan?" tunjuknya.

Mikan terperanjat kaget, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya saat banyaknya pasang mata memandangi dirinya. Dia pun menunduk dalam-dalam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun di kala itu, Mikan merasakan hangatnya tangan di kedua pundaknya merangkulnya erat-erat.

"Kenalkan, ini calon istriku," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mikan mendongak menatap Natsume yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis itu malah menundukkan kepalanya karena memerah malu. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan tangan besar tapi kasar, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Mikan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, kaget melihat sosok wanita separuh baya berdiri terhuyung, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kaukah calon istrinya cucuku?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, berkaca-kaca.

Mikan mengangguk.

"Akhirnya!" Diulurkan kedua tangannya menarik Mikan ke pelukannya. Pelukannya terasa hangat di dalam hati Mikan. Mikan membalasnya. Wanita tersebut mengusap punggung gadis di pelukannya. "Kau benar-benar sangat cantik, Nona. Sungguh beruntung sekali Natsume menemukanmu," serunya gembira.

Natsume tersenyum melihat dua orang disayanginya berpelukan.

Wanita itu mendongak, lalu melepaskan pelukannya kepada gadis kecil ini, menatap Natsume. "Kau sudah memberitahu Ibumu dan Aoi?"

"Belum, Nenek." Natsume menggeleng.

"Kau harus memberitahukannya. Jangan sampai dia belum tahu, nanti kasihan Ibumu." Lalu, ditatap Mikan lagi. Dibelai kulit halus di pipinya, "Kau sungguh cantik, Nona. Entah kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal. Masuklah dulu ke dalam sambil menunggu Kaoru dan Aoi datang. Kau pasti capek berjalan ke sini, Nona," ajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah mungil di ujung sana.

Natsume dan para penduduk mengikutinya.

Dibiarkan Mikan masuk ke dalam, wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Panggil orang untuk memanggil Kaoru dan Aoi datang ke sini. Kita nggak punya waktu banyak. Kita harus menikahkan Mikan dengan Natsume, sekarang juga!" pintanya kepada para penduduk itu.

Mereka mengangguk setuju dan berbalik pergi.

Natsume merasa senang bisa mempertemukan Neneknya dengan Mikan. Sebentar lagi Mikan akan jadi miliknya seutuhnya. Istri tercinta dan jadi kekasih hatinya. Selamanya.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat Rei berada, di depan sebuah rumah mungil namun cantik halamannya. Mematung dan membeku. Sudah lama sekali Rei tak pernah bertemu wanita yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya bersama Ayah mereka dan dirinya juga adiknya yang belum lahir di rahim sang Bunda yang meninggalkan dirinya.

Menjejakkan kakinya ke halaman depan rumah mungil tersebut, Rei mengamati lekuk rumah-rumah tersebut. Tak heran dirinya bisa mendapatkan rumah ini setelah sekian lama mencari. Lebih tepatnya mencari mereka lebih dari 25 tahun. Sekarang usia Rei adalah 30 tahun. Berarti di saat umurnya 5 tahun, wanita itu telah meninggalkannya, Bunda dan Ayahnya. Wanita yang pernah dicintai Ayahnya dan disayangi oleh Bundanya sebelum Ayahnya menikahi lagi perempuan serakah tersebut.

"Siapa?"

Suara familiar di telinga Rei, mengingat kembali kerinduan yang ada. Dibalikkan tubuhnya menatap wanita berambut hitam sebahu, matanya yang berwarna merah. Kulitnya putih pucat. Yukata di dalam tubuhnya terlihat usang. Dan, di kedua tangannya ada banyak sekali tanaman di dalam sekantung karung.

"Ibu…"

Sekantung berisi tanaman terjatuh. Mulutnya tertutup kedua lengannya. Kedua mata merah menyalanya berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya hampir lemas. Tapi langkah kecilnya mendekati Rei benar-benar terasa berat. Diulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Rei.

"Anakku… anak dari suamiku dan sahabatku…" isak Kaoru terus menelusuri pipi anak suaminya dan sahabatnya, memeluknya erat. "Oh, Rei! Ibu senang bisa melihatmu, Nak!" isaknya lagi.

"Sudah lama sekali kita nggak bertemu, Bu." Dibalas pelukan Kaoru, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Ibu yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya. "Ibunda meninggal dunia sejak melahirkan Adik saya, Bu. Meninggalkan Ayah dan menikahi perempuan lain yang sekarang menjadi Ibu kami."

Kaoru membelalak lebar, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kaoru lekat-lekat. "Anaknya Yuka? Siapa namanya, Rei?" pintanya sangat berharap mendengar sahabatnya akhirnya memiliki anak.

Rei tersenyum sambil menahan air matanya. "Namanya Mi—"

"Kaoru-san!"

Sebelum Rei mengutarakan semuanya, seorang laki-laki berambut kuning sebahu muncul di pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Hyuuga, berteriak. Mereka menolehkan kepalanya. Laki-laki tersebut terengah-engah di samping keduanya, mengangkat kepalanya tersenyum. Sebelum berkata-kata, dia mengusap keringatnya.

"Ada apa, Shuichi?"

"Nenek memanggil Anda untuk datang ke desa di bawah gunung. Nenek ingin menikahkan Natsume dengan Mikan," sahutnya gembira.

Kaoru senang bukan kepalang melihat anak laki-laki menemukan belahan jiwanya. Di balik kesenangan keduanya, justru Rei membelalakkan matanya. Dia beralih dari Kaoru ke Shuichi.

"Di mana mereka?!" teriaknya gusar.

Kaoru dan Shuichi terkejut, melepaskan tangan yang menekan kedua lengan Shuichi. "Hentikan, Rei! Ada apa denganmu, Nak?!" tanya Kaoru bingung.

Ditatap Kaoru tajam. "Mereka nggak boleh menikah, Bu. Mereka nggak boleh menikah! Mereka itu adalah kakak adik! Mikan adalah adiknya Natsume, Bu!"

Tubuh Kaoru terkejut, terhuyung ke belakang. "A-apa maksudnya, Rei? Ibu nggak mengerti."

Rei melepaskan kedua tangannya di lengan Shuichi menatap Kaoru, intens dan penuh penyesalan. "Saat Ibu pergi meninggalkan rumah membawa anak Ayah, Natsume, dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Lima tahun kemudian, Mikan lahir. Tapi, Ibunda meninggal dunia. Meskipun saya bukan anak Ibu Kaoru, tapi saya sangat menyayangi Natsume. Sebelum Ayah menikah lagi enam tahun lalu, Ayah bertemu lagi dengan Ibu, meminta Ibu kembali padanya. Tapi, Ibu nggak mau. Akhirnya Ayah memperkosa Ibu dan melahirkan anak Ibu yang kedua, Aoi.

"Ya, Bu! Mikan adalah adik Natsume walau mereka beda Ibu. Ayah mereka sama, yaitu Kuonji. Kuonji Sakura yang sekarang saya nggak tahu bagaimana kondisinya saat ini." Rei menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

Kaoru jatuh terduduk, ditangkap tubuhnya sama Shuichi sebelum menabrak tanah. Air matanya keluar setelah bertahun-tahun tak pernah sekalipun keluar. Hatinya telah hancur membiarkan Natsume bersama Mikan.

Rei duduk bersimpuh di depan Kaoru, membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Saya mohon pada Ibu. Tolong hentikan pernikahan mereka. Mereka nggak boleh menikah. Mereka itu kakak adik. Pernikahan mereka terlarang!"

Tidak ada satupun kalimat-kalimat lagi yang terlontar, menghentikan mimpi buruk ini. Sedangkan Mikan dan Natsume di desa bawah gunung, mereka berdua bercakap ria dengan Nenek Natsume, bercerita banyak. Tak tahu menahu soal pemberitaan mencengangkan dari mulut Rei di desa dekat kota Kyoto sana.

Bagaimana hubungan mereka ke depannya?

**-TBC-**


	16. The Promise Of Life And Death

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: **The Promise Of Life And Death

* * *

Suara bergemuruh muncul di dalam hutan. Suara-suara kaki kuda berlarian menuju desa di bawah gunung Fuji. Kuda-kuda itu ditunggangi orang-orang. Diantaranya adalah Shuichi, Rei, Kaoru dan Aoi, anaknya Kaoru yang kedua. Kedua kuda itu memasuki hutan dari desa kecil tadi. Tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang waktu melewati jalannya desa tersebut. Debu-debu bertebangan saat kuda-kuda itu berlarian.

Sesampainya di desa di bawah gunung, keempat orang turun. Semua penduduk desa itu berteriak bahwa Kaoru dan Aoi telah tiba. Nenek yang keluar terlebih dahulu dari rumah bersamaan dengan Natsume dan Mikan di belakangnya.

Kaoru berlarian mendekati Ibunya, yang merupakan orang pernah menasihatinya di kala dirinya gundah. Kaoru memeluknya, menangis terisak-isak. "Ibu…"

"Anakku, ada apa denganmu?" Nenek melepaskan pelukannya, menyelusuri jejak-jejak air mata bekas di pipinya. "Kau menangis? Ada apa?"

Sebelum terjawab apa yang ada di pikirannya yang kalut, Rei menghampiri Mikan dan menariknya. "Ayo pulang, Mikan!" perintahnya.

Mikan yang terkejut melihat Rei muncul dan menarik tangannya, mendongak. "Rei Onii-sama, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya terkaget-kaget, terus memberontak.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Natsume melepaskan tangan Rei dari lengan Mikan, menatapnya tajam. "Jangan sekali-sekali kau menyentuh dia!" hardik Natsume.

Rei terkejut melihat adik beda Ibu, sekarang telah besar walaupun pernah sekali dua kali dirinya bertemu dengan anak ini, tapi belum bisa mempercayai kedua matanya. Matanya merah menyala. Rambutnya hitam berantakan. Tatapan matanya setajam pisau. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya waktu muda meski matanya berbeda.

"Kau, Natsume?" tanya Rei mendekati Natsume.

Mikan memeluk Natsume meminta perlindungan, Natsume melindungi Mikan. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya tajam.

"Adikku…"

"Apa?" Kening Natsume berkerut.

"Kau? Rei?" seorang wanita paruh baya memandangi Rei dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, terkejut bukan main. Bisa dirasakan kerinduan amat dalam, melihat cucunya berlari ke arahnya meminta pertolongan dari Ayahnya dan adik laki-lakinya, Natsume. "Apa kau benar-benar Rei?" tanyanya, lagi.

Rei menelan ludah. Dibalikkan kepalanya melihat wanita tersebut, menyentuh pipinya. "Apa kabar, Nenek. Ya, saya Rei. Rei, cucumu yang selalu berada di sekitarmu dan nggak pernah lepas darinya," sahutnya terharu karena Neneknya masih mengingatnya.

"Oh, cucuku…," Nenek Natsume memeluk Rei, merasakan aroma cucunya paling besar. "Kau benar-benar Rei. Anak Yuka dan Kuonji. Anak pertama mereka!"

"Benar, Nek."

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya, menengok ke kanan kiri. "Lalu, di mana anaknya Yuka yang katanya sudah berhasil melahirkan anak kedua, adikmu. Katanya dia sangat mirip sama Ibumu, ya? Nenek ingin sekali bertemu dengannya," sahut Nenek begitu gembiranya.

Rei dan Kaoru tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat Neneknya yang sangat berharap bertemu cucu ketiganya. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar melihat Rei, meminta jawaban. Rei malah menatap Mikan sambil bergetar menunjuk ke arah adiknya.

"Dia ada di sini, Nek. Di sana," tunjuk Rei sambil memalingkan muka bersedih.

Wanita yang tersenyum lebar melihat arah tujuan jari telunjuknya, melihat gadis yang bersembunyi di pelukan Natsume. Mikan Sakura. Mata merah kehitaman melebar bulat, lalu kembali melihat Rei.

"Tunggu dulu, Rei. Mana mungkin Mikan adalah—" Nenek Natsume kembali menatap Mikan, menutup mulutnya. Rasanya memang pernah melihat Mikan di mana. Mikan sangat mirip dengan Yuka, istri pertama Kuonji. Itu bisa dilihat bentuk tubuhnya, rambutnya, wajahnya dan mata cokelatnya begitu bersinar. "Ng-nggak mungkin," ujarnya menahan air matanya. "Nggak mungkin!"

"Nenek…,"

"Nenek!" teriak Natsume memeluk Neneknya. Wanita itu kembali tenang, menatap Natsume yang melihatnya penuh kesedihan. "Kumohon Nenek bersabarlah. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dikatakan orang ini kepada Nenek?" tanyanya menatap lagi ke Rei, sangat tajam.

Wanita paruh baya tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Natsume, memilih mendekati Mikan. "Kau anak Yuka? Anak Kuonji?" Mikan mengangguk. Nenek Natsume napasnya tercekat, lalu menghembuskan perlahan. "Kau adalah cucuku, Nak. Cucuku yang akhirnya terlahir ke dunia. Anak yang cantik." Ditolehkan kepalanya melihat Natsume, "Nak, ini adalah adikmu. Dia adalah adikmu dari Ayahmu beda Ibu."

"Apa maksud Nenek?" tanya Natsume mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia adalah adikmu, Natsume," sahut Kaoru menggantikan Ibunya untuk menjawab kebingungan Natsume. "Dia adik dari Ayahmu walau beda Ibu yang merupakan sahabat terbaik Ibu di masa kecil."

"Bo-bohong!" teriak Natsume menggeleng cepat. Berusaha diraihnya Mikan ke pelukannya, tapi tubuh Mikan malah dilindungi oleh Rei. Amarah Natsume memuncak. "Lepaskan Mikan! Berikan Mikan kepadaku!" teriaknya terlihat menjadi-jadi.

Mikan berada di pelukan Rei belum mencerna informasi tentang dirinya. Pernah sekali Ayahnya, Kuonji, bercerita kalau dirinya dan Kakaknya mempunyai Ibu tiri. Ibu tirinya mempunyai anak laki-laki bernama Natsume. Pernah Ibu tirinya tinggal di sini, di rumah mereka, tapi karena masalah, mereka berpindah dan entah ke mana menghilangnya. Ayahnya terus mencari tapi yang ada dirinya tak pernah sekalipun bercerita lagi waktu itu. Yang ada rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

Sekarang Mikan mengerti, kenapa dirinya tak boleh keluar dari rumah kecuali bersama Kakaknya. Kuonji tak mau ada seorang laki-laki jatuh cinta padanya, karena sebuah ramalan di mana anaknya dengan perempuan lain yang entah ke mana menghilang bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan Mikan, anak dari wanita yang meninggal dunia meninggalkan dirinya di kala itu.

Air mata Mikan turun deras, melihat Natsume berusaha meraih dirinya. Rasa jijik dirasakan waktu malam itu, mengikuti cinta mereka kemudian bercinta di malam purnama membuat Mikan merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Ditutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak histeris dan membenamkan wajahnya yang menangis di pelukan kakaknya, Rei.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Natsume terus memberontak di kedua tangan yang melilit dirinya.

Berkat perintah Neneknya, orang-orang yang berdiri mematung akhirnya menekan Natsume agar tidak kalap. Kaoru menangis di pelukan Ibunya, tak mampu melihat kedua anak kandung dan anak suaminya bersama, akhirnya berpisah.

Karena kekuatan Natsume jauh lebih kuat dari semua orang, Natsume akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri. Diraih tangan Mikan yang bebas dan menariknya mendekatinya. Dipeluknya kuat-kuat. Mikan ingin memberontak, tapi tak bisa karena Natsume terus mempererat pelukannya.

"Natsume, kembalikan Mikan!" pinta Rei kepada adiknya. "Kembalikan dia! Kalian nggak boleh menikah!"

"Aku bisa menikahinya! Aku sangat mencintai Mikan! Dan kalian nggak boleh menentang kami!" Natsume memperingatkan kepada lainnya untuk segera menjauh, mendekati kuda di sana. "Jangan mendekati kami!" teriaknya.

"Hentikan, Natsume!" pinta Kaoru sangat memohon.

Natsume melihat Ibunya lebih memilih dirinya berpisah dengan Mikan, tak diacuhkannya. Diambil tali kekang kuda tersebut sambil memicingkan mata merahnya kepada orang-orang hampir mendekatinya. Natsume mengangkat tubuh Mikan ke depan pelana, lalu Natsume ada di belakangnya. Dipeluk tubuh Mikan agar tak jatuh di saat mereka pergi. Kuda itu berbalik pergi, meninggalkan orang-orang yang menentang dirinya dan gadisnya.

Angin berhembus di wajah Mikan yang duduk menyamping. Dilirik Natsume yang marah, hanya bisa memeluknya untuk menenangkan seorang – kekasih hatinya – kakaknya agar tidak marah lagi. Natsume memperkuat pelukannya, mencium puncak kepala Mikan.

"Asal kau tahu, Mikan! Biarpun orang-orang menentang hubungan kita karena kita – ck – kakak adik, aku nggak peduli. Apabila kita hidup bersama di dunia ini, esoknya nanti kita pasti mati bersama. Kau paham, Mikan?"

Mikan mendongak, berurai air mata. Disentuh wajah Natsume yang tegang, tapi bisa dilihat Natsume memejamkan matanya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu walau kita kakak adik. Kau adalah belahan jiwaku. Biarkanlah diri kita menanggung dosa. Asalkan kau tetap berada di sisiku. Selamanya."

Tangan kiri Natsume melingkari pinggang Mikan, mencium aroma rambutnya. "Kita pergi ke tempat yang nggak ada satupun orang melihat kita. Kita kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil kimonomu. Baru setelah itu, kita meninggalkan kota ini."

Mikan mengangguk.

Sebentar lagi mereka pasti bersama-sama selamanya. Meski banyaknya orang-orang mencari keberadaan mereka. Betapa pengawal-pengawal memperketat tempat-tempat akan dilalui Natsume. Kebersamaan mereka mungkin berakhir ke depannya, entah kapan.

**-TBC-**


	17. Protection And Murder

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: **Protection And Murder

* * *

Keempat orang berdatangan ke sebuah kedai ditambah warung di desa dekat kota Kyoto, kedai Ando. Suasana tegang di dalamnya membuat orang-orang yang pernah bekerja beberapa tahun melihat ke orang-orang tengah masuk. Mereka terkejut ada tiga orang bangsawan kecuali pemuda berambut pirang menerjang masuk.

"Tsubasa mana?"

"Ada apa, Ruka?" jawab seorang pria berambut hitam bertato bintang di bawah matanya, menghampiri lelaki itu. "Kau mencariku?"

"Di mana Natsume?" tanya Ruka berharap menemukan jawabannya di sini.

"Aku nggak tahu. Memangnya ke mana dia?" Tsubasa berpura-pura tak tahu semuanya padahal dia juga ikut andil dalam aksi penculikan Mikan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hotaru yang mengenakan kimono dua lapis maju dan menodongkan pedang panjang ke depan Tsubasa. Ujung pedang panjang itu hampir mengenai bola mata biru Tsubasa. Laki-laki itu langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Ke mana Hyuuga sekarang? Katakan!" seru Hotaru setengah berteriak. Suara anggunnya mengalahkan diamnya orang lain menjadi ketegangan.

"A-aku benar-benar nggak tahu di-di mana Natsume," sahut Tsubasa mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng.

Misaki juga paling kesal mendekati Tsubasa, menodongkan pisau kecil ke wajah pucat Tsubasa. Lelaki itu juga terkejut bukan main melihat dua wanita mengacungkan benda tajam ke arahnya. Dia pun jadi tegang, gugup dan takut.

"Ke mana pemuda bernama Natsume Hyuuga? Jika kau nggak mengatakannya pada kami, kau akan mati di tangan kami berdua," ucap Misaki berwajah biasa saja melihat lelaki itu ketakutan setengah mati hingga keringatnya bermunculan di pelipis dan dahinya.

Sumire yang berada di belakang Tsubasa, menerjang masuk di antaranya. "Saya tahu di mana Natsume membawa Mikan," ucapnya mengangkat tangan.

Mata biru langit Ruka membelalak bulat-bulat, tak percaya Sumire begitu saja membocorkan keberadaan Natsume kepada lainnya. Betul-betul pengkhianat!

"Di mana?" tanya Hotaru tanpa menurunkan todongan pedang panjangnya ke Tsubasa. Begitu pula sama dengan Misaki. "Katakan!" ucap Hotaru tidak sabar.

"Di-dia ada di bawah gunung. Di sana Natsume membawa Mikan pergi," sahutnya gagap. Sumire telah terlanjur mengatakannya karena kecemburuannya kepada Mikan telah mengambil hati Natsume.

Ruka menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, tak menyangka Sumire mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepada dua orang wanita tersebut. Tsubasa juga begitu tak mengira Sumire melontarkan jawaban membuat dua orang ini berhasil menurunkan senjata pamungkasnya. Sekarang, tatapan itu tertuju pada Tsubasa. Laki-laki berambut hitam langsung bergidik dibuatnya.

"Tunjukkan jalannya!"

Tsubasa menelan air liur memasuki tenggorokannya, mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia benar-benar minta maaf pada Ruka yang menurunkan kedua bahunya tak berdaya. Tak mampu menguasai semuanya, mereka pun mencari keberadaan Mikan.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kuonji terjaga dari tidur panjangnya menatap Ayah Hotaru dan Subaru di sisinya. Memicingkan mata yang berwarna ungu, Ayah Hotaru hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu apa-apa. Kuonji mengerti bahwa anak perempuannya telah diculik oleh Pencuri terkenal bernama Kucing Hitam.

Tak tanggung-tanggung Kuonji memerintahkan semua pengawalnya untuk berusaha mencari Mikan. Dipanggilnya seorang pemanah luar biasa di keluarga Sakura, Luna Koizumi, merupakan kakak sepupu Mikan dan Rei. Juga dipanggil seorang pembunuh bayaran bernama Si Mata Rubah. Kuonji menyuruh mereka mengikuti tempat Mikan dan Pencuri itu berada dengan menyusul Hotaru dan lainnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini dengan berusaha mengurung Mikan di rumahmu?" tanya Ayah Hotaru sambil menyuap sesuap nasi di cawan di depannya.

Kuonji yang menekan dahinya, tak terlalu menghiraukan kalimat Ayah Hotaru. "Aku nggak mau dia bertemu dengan anak-anakku dan Kaoru. Aku takut mereka bertemu dan jatuh cinta," sahutnya sambil menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya.

"Apa karena lamaran itu?"

"Benar sekali. Dan, aku nggak mau Mikan mendapatkan akibatnya setelah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu." Kuonji menghela napas berat. "Aku belum pernah bertemu Kaoru dan Natsume setelah itu. Yang aku tahu, Kaoru telah mengandung anakku. Sekarang, aku nggak tahu mereka ada di mana."

"Katanya, Kaoru ada di desa dekat pinggiran Kyoto. Desa di mana Shiki tinggal. Apa kau belum tahu kabarnya?" tanya Ayah Hotaru terus menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Kuonji tercengang, menatap Ayah Hotaru melahap makanannya. "Kau tahu? Kapan kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Kuonji berharap.

"Dari Rei yang memintaku untuk mengatakannya di mana aku pernah melihat Kaoru," jawab Ayah Hotaru melihat Kuonji kaget dan menghempaskan dirinya ke belakang. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu terlihat lega dan bisa mengambil istri keduanya kembali ke pelukannya. "Kau senang, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa bersama dia lagi semenjak Yuka meninggalkan aku. Terima kasih, Jinno." Senyuman di bibir Kuonji terbentuk. Sebuah senyuman lega dan rasa terima kasih.

"Sama-sama, sahabatku."

* * *

Di lain tempat, Mikan dan Natsume telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Namun, mereka dihalangi oleh beberapa orang-orang entah dari mana munculnya. Di sana ada Hotaru, Misaki, Yoichi, Ruka, Tsubasa, Sumire, dan teman-teman Natsume di kedai Ando. Tak disangka kedatangan mereka mengundang tanda tanya.

"Mikan!"

"Hotaru…," sahut Mikan melihat sahabatnya datang berkunjung ke tempatnya, tapi dihalau Natsume yang mencengkram tangannya. "Natsume? Kenapa?" tanya Mikan polos.

"Mau apa kalian datang ke sini dan kenapa kalian tahu kami di sini?" tanya Natsume menarik Mikan kembali ke sisinya. Hotaru mengeluarkan pedang panjang dari sabuknya, mengacungkannya ke hadapan Natsume.

"Kembalikan Mikan pada kami, Hyuuga."

Ditatap Ruka yang menyesal, Sumire yang ketakutan dan Tsubasa yang memalingkan muka juga penuh penyesalan mendalam. Natsume meringis melihat tiga orang terpercayanya lebih memilih mengatakan sebenarnya pada orang-orang bangsawan ini tentang tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Mau kau apa, Imai?" tanya Natsume tak terpengaruh pada acungan pedang panjang tersebut. Mikan melihat rahang Natsume mengeras, menahan amarah.

"Mauku, aku ingin kau mengembalikan Mikan pada kami!" jawab Hotaru terus mengacungkan pedang panjang kepada Natsume.

"Kita bisa bicara baik-baik, Hotaru. Jangan kau lukai Natsume," pinta Mikan bersembunyi di lengan Natsume berusaha menenangkan sahabat kecilnya. "Kami saling mencintai walau aku… memiliki hubungan darah dengannya."

"Apa maksudmu, Mikan?" tanya Hotaru tak mengerti.

Natsume menyembunyikan Mikan di belakang punggungnya, tak mau ada seorang pun tahu rahasia mereka. Mikan tahu Natsume pasti sedih mendengar berita tentang dirinya dan masa lalunya. Sebuah fakta yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka kakak adik.

"Aku tahu apa maksud kalian," ucap Misaki muncul di sisi Hotaru sambil mengacungkan pisau kecil ke arah Natsume. "Kalian kakak adik, 'kan? Dua saudara beda Ibu satu Ayah." Mata ungu Hotaru melebar. "Aku tahu karena Rei pernah cerita soal dirinya ingin terus mencari Ibu dan dua adiknya yang menghilang entah ke mana. Juga soal ramalan, di mana semuanya hancur dikarenakan percintaan hubungan dua orang kakak adik."

"Hn, kau percaya ramalan?" tanya Natsume menyeringai, bersedekap. "Kami nggak percaya dengan hal itu, bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?!" geram Misaki karena Natsume mengatai dirinya bodoh.

Sebelum Misaki ingin melawan Natsume karena hinaannya itu, suara bergemuruh terdengar di belakang sana, di dalam hutan. Sebuah kumpulan para prajurit muncul di dalam hutan, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang panjang itu.

Natsume tak menyangka bahwa orang-orang yang diantaranya mempunyai hubungan keluarga dengannya, mengkhianati dirinya. Dilindungi Mikan yang mengenakan kimono 12 lapis. Tak mungkin membawa Mikan pergi dari sana dengan mengenakan kimono tersebut, sangat berbahaya.

"Natsume Hyuuga, kau telah menculik Tuan Putri Mikan. Atas penculikan ini, kau harus dikenai sanksi dan hukuman," ucap Narumi menyeringai. "Kau harus dihukum." Dilirik para pengawalnya, Kaname, Hayate dan Rui. "Tangkap dia!"

Mikan yang melihat maju ke depan untuk menghalangi orang-orang menangkap Natsume, merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Kumohon jangan tangkap dia! Dia nggak bersalah!"

"Saya mohon Anda jangan melindungi dia, Tuan Putri. Dia seorang buronan yang menculik Anda," teriak Rui berusaha menangkap Natsume atas lindungan Mikan.

"Dia nggak salah apa-apa!" teriak Mikan. "Aku yang menyuruhnya datang makanya dia membawaku pergi. Aku nggak mau menikahi Reo! Aku nggak mau karena aku nggak mencintainya! Aku hanya mencintai Natsume!"

Semua orang terperangah mendengarnya, tak menyangka gadis selembut Mikan menyukai seorang Pencuri terkenal seperti Kucing Hitam. Natsume kembali melindungi Mikan dan menatap tajam lainnya.

"Kami saling mencintai. Jika salah satu dari kami kalian tangkap, maka kami berdua harus ditangkap."

"Nggak semudah itu, Hyuuga."

Sosok bayangan muncul dari balik pohon melompat ke arah Natsume. Laki-laki merasakannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut warna kacang mengacungkan ujung pedang ke laki-laki itu. Saat Natsume melindungi Mikan malah Mikan yang melindungi Natsume.

Pemandangan di depannya sungguh ironis. Hotaru bisa melihatnya terutama Ruka dan Misaki juga Tsubasa. Mikan tertusuk pedang panjang dilakukan pembunuh bayaran, Si Mata Rubah, untuk melindungi Natsume. Kimono 12 lapis berkibar.

Natsume yang melihatnya terkejut. Darah Mikan merembes keluar mengikuti arah angin, sesuai _slow motion_. Tubuh Mikan tertangkap kedua tangan Natsume yang juga terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk. Mata merah menyala Natsume senada dengan darah Mikan yang segar bercucuran di kimono panjangnya.

"MIKAAAN!"

**-TBC-**


	18. Beginning Of The War

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: **Beginning Of The War

* * *

Sebelum kematian Mikan di bawah gunung demi menyelamatkan Natsume. Di tempat kota Kyoto, semua masyarakat penduduk setempat termasuk desa-desa yang bersejajar dengan kotanya mulai mempersiapkan demo untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang bersikukuh melancarkan serangan buat si Pencuri, Kucing Hitam.

Mereka mulai berdatangan di kantor pemerintah yang dijaga ketat oleh banyaknya prajurit-prajurit dari berbagai kalangan atas dan rendah. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa begitu banyaknya orang-orang mulai berkumpul demi menyelamatkan sosok yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dari kemiskinan.

Sang kepala pemerintah, Mihara, melihat anak buahnya tengah berjaga-jaga di depan agar tak seorang pun yang masuk ke dalam gedung. Lelaki ini meringis melihat betapa banyaknya penduduk desa dan kota datang ke tempatnya. Dia memukul meja begitu keras, mengagetkan anak buahnya yang juga menjaga di sekitarnya.

"Dasar! Penduduk sialan! Hanya karena si Kucing Hitam, mereka mulai bertindak seperti ini!"

Prajurit di sampingnya juga wakilnya membungkukkan setengah punggungnya, "maafkan hamba, Tuan. Ini nggak sesuai apa yang diperkirakan. Mereka seperti mencurigai kita telah bekerja sama dengan keluarga Sakura dan Mori."

"Mereka yang kurang ajar!" Mihara menggeram, mengepalkan tinjunya lagi di atas meja. "Mereka harus diberi hukuman setimpal! Jangan biarkan mereka lolos dari sini! Tangkap mereka hidup-hidup!" perintahnya.

Semua orang saling bertatapan dalam diam. Merasakan betapa marahnya sang kepala pemerintah atas tindakan dan perbuatan penduduk kota dan desa demi membela si Kucing Hitam. Tak ada suara apa pun, Mihara kembali berteriak.

"Cepat tangkap mereka! Jika kalian nggak menangkapnya, kalian juga akan diberi hukuman! Hukuman mati!" ancamnya sambil menyeringai.

Para prajurit dan wakilnya langsung terperangah kaget, melaksanakan perintah sang kepala untuk menangkap orang-orang yang terlibat dalam peristiwa ini, yaitu menjaga dan menyelamatkan si Kucing Hitam apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Sementara itu, kediaman keluarga Mori juga bersitegang menatap para pengawalnya tentang berita soal beberapa penduduk berdatangan ke gedung pemerintahan demi melancarkan aksi penyelamatan atas Kucing Hitam. Kepala keluarga dan istrinya tak menyangka rakyat-rakyat Kyoto begitu menyayangi Kucing Hitam yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dari kemiskinan. Mereka pun turun tangan untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang bertindak di atas perintah Kucing Hitam bukan pemerintahan.

"Jadi, sekarang kepala pemerintah sedang bertarung melawan mereka? Begitu?" tanya kepala keluarga Mori menatap para pengawalnya membungkukkan badan sambil duduk bersimpuh.

"Benar, Tuan Besar."

"Bilang saja pada kepala pemerintahan, kami akan ikut bantu asalkan kami dijaga ketat oleh mereka. Sampaikan salamku untuknya," perintah kepala keluarga Mori kepada prajuritnya.

"Baik, Tuan Besar."

Prajurit itu pun mundur ke belakang dan berbalik pergi.

Kepala keluarga Mori dan istrinya menghela napas panjang dan bersiap-siap ikut melawan penduduk desa dan kota yang seenaknya melakukan aksi seperti itu demi menjaga nama baik Kucing Hitam, sosok yang telah menculik Tuan Putri Mikan Sakura dari acara perjodohan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sebelum mereka beranjak pergi, Reo masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Kepala keluarga Mori sekaligus Ayahnya menatap anak satu-satunya, "Ada apa denganmu, Reo? Wajahmu penuh kepanikan," tanyanya.

"Ini soal Mikan, Ayah." Reo memberi hormat pada Ayahnya terlebih dahulu baru memulai percakapan lagi. "Mikan menikah dengan Natsume Hyuuga yang nggak lain adalah si Kucing Hitam."

Kedua orang tua Reo tersentak kaget.

"Apa benar itu, Reo?" tanya Ibu Reo.

"Benar, Ibunda. Mikan memang sengaja diculik oleh Natsume Hyuuga demi membatalkan perjodohanku dengannya. Aku kira hal ini nggak menghambat, tapi ini juga berhubungan dengan keluarga Sakura."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Keluarga Sakura memang telah mengetahui kejadiannya akan seperti ini lewat ramalan yang dilakukan Hii-sama. Ramalan itu terbukti benar, dan sekarang Mikan akan menikahi Natsume Hyuuga, sang Kucing Hitam," lanjut Reo.

"Kita harus berbicara pada Kuonji soal ini, suamiku!" kata sang istri kepala keluarga Mori. "Ini nggak boleh dibiarkan terus seperti ini!"

Ayah Reo mengepalkan tangannya menjadi tinju, menatap tajam ke segala arah. "Berani-beraninya Kuonji mengkhianati kita. Dia nggak pantas melakukan ini padahal kita sudah memberikannya bantuan selama ini."

"Bukannya istri Kuonji terkenal matre, suka pada uang?" tanya Reo menduga-duga.

"Semuanya sama saja, Reo! Istri maupun suaminya sama-sama nggak tahu diuntung. Seenaknya melakukan ini pada kita demi mengkhianati kita suatu saat nanti. Kita harus membalasnya," istri kepala keluarga Mori menggeram marah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bunuh Mikan Sakura?"

Reo terperanjat kaget mendengarnya. Awalnya kaget dan terkejut menanggapinya, tapi akhirnya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan sang Ayahanda. Reo mengangguk, mengiyakan. Senyum orang tua Reo menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman misterius.

"Kita lakukan dengan mengawasi tindak tanduk mereka berdua. Lakukan sekarang, Reo!"

"Baik, Ayahanda!"

* * *

Di tempat lain, kediaman keluarga Sakura terlihat lengang. Tidak ada siapa pun orang-orang mengawasi tempat itu. Yang ada hanyalah Narumi Anjo, Misaki, dan Serina Yamada mengawasi sekitar keluarga Sakura juga kepala keluarga Imai yang bertandang ke rumah Sakura.

Sepinya tempat itu benar-benar membuat keluarga ini sangatlah aneh, karena tidak ada suara yang muncul di dalam rumah. Tapi baru beberapa detik kemudian, suara nyaring datang di dalam rumah.

"Dasar pria miskin! Itulah makanya aku nggak suka berada di sini, bersama dua anak-anakmu yang entah ada di mana!" teriak seorang wanita di salah satu ruangan tengah yang tengah bercahaya terang.

"Kumohon dengarkan dulu kata-kata Kuonji, Nohara," bujuk Jinno kepada wanita lagi berteriak marah.

"Buat apa aku mengerti, Jinno! Sejak aku menikah dengannya, kekayaannya masih ada tapi sejak dua anak-anaknya menghilang dan keluarga Mori menarik kekayaannya kembali, semua harta keluarga ini semuanya sudah ludes terbakar. Lebih baik aku pergi daripada aku mati kemiskinan di sini!"

"Jangan begitu, Nohara. Apa kau nggak pernah menyayangi Kuonji?"

"Nggak pernah aku menyayangi Kuonji apalagi mencintainya. Yang aku butuh uang bukan yang lain! Aku nggak mau miskin, kau tahu itu!" teriaknya lagi.

"Tapi, nggak seharusnya kau meninggalkan Kuonji hanya takut miskin. Apa kau nggak tahu, gara-gara menikahimu, Kuonji harus merelakan istri keduanya yang pergi meninggalkannya dan membawa serta anak laki-lakinya dan anak perempuan dikandungnya?!" geram Jinno menahan amarah akibat pernyataan Nohara.

Kuonji yang duduk mematung sambil menerawang jauh, tak mempedulikan perdebatan yang berbeda argument tersebut. Dirinya merasa seperti kehilangan nyawa, karena sebentar lagi ramalan itu akan nyata. Nyata akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Nohara menolehkan pandangannya ke Kuonji, menatapnya lekat-lekat dan tajam. "Mulai sekarang, aku nggak mau berurusan dengan keluarga ini lagi. Dan aku nggak mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Anggap saja kita telah bercerai secara sah. Jangan pernah menghubungiku apalagi memanggilku ke sini." Nohara berbalik badan pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang terdiam membisu.

Jinno menatap kepergian Nohara sampai sosoknya menghilang di pintu geser. Ditolehkan tatapannya ke Kuonji yang tengah melamun sambil menghembuskan napas berat. Jinno juga mengikuti langkah-langkahnya, hanya duduk sambil diam membisu.

* * *

Saat Nohara pergi, para prajurit keluarga Mori menghadangnya dari luar gerbang. Nohara terkejut melihat banyaknya orang berpakaian ala prajurit menghalangi langkahnya. Pemikiran Nohara tentang mereka pasti mengajaknya pergi dari tempat ini, Nohara melangkahkan kaki ke mereka. Namun, tak disangka-sangka dirinya kena kesialan. Nohara diperkosa dan dibunuh secara sadis di tempat sepi yang tak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahuinya.

Pemberitaan ini juga tak diketahui oleh keluarga Sakura melainkan diketahui oleh komandan keluarga Imai, Narumi Anju. Pria berambut pirang tersebut menemukan mayat mengambang tanpa mengenakan kain sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Berita ini pun disembunyikan dan mayatnya dikuburkan tanpa ada seorang pun yang melayat. Hanya Narumi seorang.

* * *

Tengah-tengah peperangan yang dilakukan keluarga Mori dan Pemerintahan membuat rakyat-rakyat Kyoto marah besar. Mereka pun menghakimi keduanya secara gambling dan tak mengurusi pemerintahan. Menyebabkan rakyat sakit dan miskin sampai ke ujung Jepang.

Mereka bersama-sama membantai semua keluarga Mori dan Pemerintah hingga dua orang terpenting di Kyoto harus menahan rasa malu juga harga diri tingginya untuk menghabisi penduduk tersebut. Para penduduk telah dibantu oleh keluarga Masachika dan keluarga Yamanouchi untuk menghancurkan keluarga Mori dan kepala Pemerintah, agar keluar dari tanah Kyoto. Dan cara itu pun berhasil.

Peperangan ini terus berkecamuk dan meletus. Bersamaan hancurnya keluarga Mori dan antek-anteknya. Tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa.

**TBC**


	19. The Destruction Of The Family

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: **The Destruction Of The Family

* * *

Kabar mengejutkan terdengar di dalam kediaman keluarga Sakura tentang anak perempuannya ditusuk diakibatkan oleh pembunuh bayaran yang diterima dari keluarga Mori. Hal ini membuat Kuonji tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hal ini juga membuat Kuonji tak bisa lagi mengembangkan usaha dan bisnis keluarganya.

Suasana hening, sepi dan tidak ada satu suara pun terdengar di kediaman Sakura yang biasanya terdengar semangat, ceria dan hangat dikarenakan Mikan Sakura, hilang begitu saja.

Jinno, kepala keluarga Imai, terus mengunjungi sahabat kecilnya sekalian menghiburnya. Akhir-akhir ini, Kuonji kebanyakan melamun sekaligus sakit akibat lever yang tak diperkirakan sebelumnya. Jarang-jarang seorang kepala keluarga mendapatkan penyakit tersebut padahal dirinya tak pernah merokok sebelumnya.

Pekerjaan yang dilakukan kepala keluarga tersebut hanyalah merenung, melamun, membayangkan dirinya yang dulu tengah berbahagia dan sekarang dirinya sering sakit-sakitan yang suka batuk-batuk berdarah.

Cepat-cepat Jinno meredakan batuk Kuonji dengan cara menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Redanya batuk lelaki tua itu terus menimbulkan pernyataan bahwa sang kepala keluarga mungkin akan meninggal dunia akibat terbunuhnya anak perempuannya serta menghilangnya anak laki-lakinya.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat. Kau sangat pucat," kata Jinno memberikan segelas cangkir kecil ke tangan Kuonji.

"Aku… baik-baik… saja…," sahut Kuonji terengah-engah.

"Apa kau tahu, gara-gara memanggil pembunuh bayaran, Mikan harus mengalami ini?"

"Aku nggak menyangka Mikan harus melindungi laki-laki itu ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Aku menyayangkan tindakannya. Kukira dia bakalan membiarkan laki-laki itu dibunuh oleh tangan sang pembunuh bayaran, ternyata harus beginikah caranya?" hela Kuonji sesaat membayangkan anak-anaknya mati di tangan pembunuh itu. "Rei saja mengkhianati aku."

"Dia nggak suka caramu menjodohkan Mikan hanya karena uang, Kuonji," sela Jinno menghela napas.

"Tapi, tetap saja Rei mengkhianati aku. Sekarang, aku nggak tahu dia ada di mana. Mungkin sekarang kembali ke istrinya, Nobara," gumam Kuonji lirih.

Jinno maupun Kuonji menghela napas panjang namun berat. Disayangkan betapa kerasnya kehidupan mereka yang dulu menyebabkan anak-anak mereka harus dikurung dan tak boleh diperkenankan keluar rumah. Kecuali pertemuan antar keluarga dan sahabat.

Jinno berpikir ulang, dan menemukan sebuah pemikiran yang bagus. "Apa kau sudah tahu di mana Kaoru, Kuonji?" tanyanya.

Kuonji menggeleng. "Biarpun aku tahu, dia nggak mungkin memberikan alamat tempat tinggalnya padaku. Dia sangat membenciku, Jinno. Gara-gara aku menikahi orang lain dan juga membuat Yuka meninggal," desahnya di dalam hati.

"Yuka meninggal bukan gara-gara perbuatanmu. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan, Kuonji," ralat Jinno kesal pada pemikiran negatif sahabatnya.

"Jangan memutarbalikkan semuanya, Jinno. Faktanya benar adanya. Dan nggak ada yang salah. Akulah yang membuat Yuka meninggal, dan membuat anakku, Mikan, harus dikukung di kediaman rumah ini." Kuonji menggeleng cepat dan mendesah lagi.

Tidak ada satu pun kalimat-kalimat lagi yang membuat mereka berbicara. Pernyataan Kuonji tadi bikin semuanya jadi runyam. Ini adalah kesalahan semata dari keegoisan kepala keluarga Sakura, Kuonji Sakura.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, sejak kepergian Natsume yang membawa lari Mikan, menyebabkan kegusaran bagi Kaoru, Nenek Natsume, Aoi dan Rei. Mereka berempat mendapatkan sebuah kabar mengejutkan bahwa Kuonji dan semua keluarga Sakura telah hancur di tangan seorang Kuonji.

Masalah ini terjadi dikarenakan Mikan harus melarikan diri demi penolakan cintanya kepada Reo Mori – yang sekarang didekam di sel tahanan bersama kedua orang tuanya dan Mihara – sahabat sejak kecilnya. Berita ini menyebar dan juga bikin banyak orang jengkel pada sosok Mikan Sakura yang suka sekali memfitnah si Kucing Hitam yang menyebabkan ini semua.

Kekacauan demi kekacauan membuat keempatnya gusar termasuk Aoi. Anak perempuan berusia lima tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa, terkejut bahwa Mikan – orang disayanginya – adalah seorang kakak kandung beda Ibu. Mereka pun berpikir bagaimana caranya bertemu sang kepala keluarga di saat semuanya sedang kacau.

Kaoru menggigit ibu jarinya sambil mondar mandir di halaman rumah sang Ibu. "Bagaimana keadaan Kuonji? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" gumamnya di dalam hati.

Rei yang juga duduk bersimpuh, terdiam beberapa lama. "Kenapa Ayah nggak melakukan apa-apa? Apa ini adalah masa pemerintahan terakhir Ayah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mikan jika seandainya Ayah dan keluarga Sakura jatuh di masa Pemerintahan ini?"

Nenek Natsume dan Aoi mendesah berat dan berpikir terus menerus tanpa henti sambil menerawang ke langit biru kemudian menghitam. "Sebentar lagi ada badai datang. Tapi, kenapa perasaanku selalu nggak enak. Ada apa ini?"

Sedangkan Aoi, hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawab apa yang terjadi di dalam benaknya. Pandangan terus berada di langit biru kemudian berubah jadi abu-abu dan menghitam. Suasana mencekam ini membuatnya harus turun tangan. Meskipun usianya tak pantas dikategorikan sebagai anak yang sok tahu untuk menasihati Ibu, Kakaknya dan Neneknya.

"Rei-nii, Ibu, Nenek! Kenapa kita nggak pergi ke tempat Ayah?!" tanya Aoi membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Aoi?"

"Kita ketemu Ayah dan membicarakan hal ini padanya. Jangan sampai keluarga ini hancur hanya karena keegoisan seorang Ayah kepada anak-anaknya. Apakah kalian nggak menyayangi mereka?"

Ketiga saling berpandang-pandangan. Lalu, melihat ke Aoi yang mengharapkan mereka mengikuti kemauannya. Akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya membuat Aoi lega. Semuanya bisa dilakukan dan bisa diperbaiki meskipun keluarga Sakura sebentar lagi hancur hanya karena keegoisan masing-masing anggota keluarga.

* * *

Berita tentang sekaratnya Mikan Sakura tersebar di berbagai kota dan desa di Kyoto. Semuanya terkejut dan ikut senang karena wanita yang telah membuat si Kucing Hitam di fitnah oleh macam orang termasuk keluarga kaya akhirnya sekarat. Tapi, semua itu hanya sebentar saja dikarenakan sosok Mikan Sakura telah melindungi kekasih hatinya.

Berita ini juga masuk ke lingkungan kediaman keluarga Sakura. Mereka kaget, terkejut, senang, juga sedih.

Berita pertama, Natsume Hyuuga adalah anak kedua dari istri kedua dan Kuonji. Hal ini menyebabkan rasa penyesalan, frustasi dan merasa bersalah kepada anak itu. Yang telah dibiarkannya pergi tanpa mendidiknya untuk menjalankan pekerjaan di keluarga Sakura dan tetap menyandang nama keluarga sang Ibu, Hyuuga.

Berita kedua, Kaoru, istri kedua Kuonji, beserta anak-anaknya dan Ibu mertuanya akan datang ke tempat mereka dan membuat Kuonji semangat untuk meraih apa yang telah hilang di kemudian hari. Ini telah membuatnya kembali senang juga bahagia.

Berita ketiga, Mikan belum meninggal tapi sekarat. Dia membutuhkan darah dan operasi untuk menyembuhkan tebasan di perutnya akibat tusukan pedang panjang Pembunuh Bayaran yang telah dibunuh oleh Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki di tempat kejadian perkara. Mayat Pembunuh tersebut telah dibuang jauh-jauh dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Berita terakhir, keluarga Mori dan para masyarakat di gedung pemerintahan telah ditangkap oleh pihak wajib. Mereka dibawa ke Tokyo untuk diadili dan diberi hukuman mati di depan semua mata orang-orang membenci mereka. Ini benar-benar tak terduga bagi kepala keluarga Sakura dan Imai.

"Tapi, tetap saja keluarga Sakura telah hancur." Kuonji menyela pernyataan itu.

"Itu bisa dimulai lagi dari awal, Kuonji."

"Jika memang bisa dimulai, aku mau keluarga ini ada lagi sekali lagi. Tanpa ada rasa cinta berbeda jenis kelamin. Aku nggak mau mengulangi masa-masa itu lagi."

Jinno tersenyum. "Kenapa kau nggak membuat peraturan tersebut?"

"Setelah Kaoru, Ibu mertua, Aoi dan Rei datang, aku ingin bertemu Natsume dan Mikan di kediaman keluarga Masachika. Aku mau berbicara dengan mereka sebelum aku memulainya lagi." Kuonji membalas senyuman itu sambil meminum obatnya.

Jinno tersenyum bahagia melihat sahabatnya akhirnya mau menyembuhkan dirinya lagi meski saat ini keluarganya mulai terpuruk. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kembali lagi ke awal dan memulainya lagi dengan cara kebaikan?

**TBC**


	20. Killing Feeling

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: **Killing Feeling

* * *

Saat Mikan ditusuk oleh Pembunuh Bayaran, gadis itu jatuh di pelukan kekasihnya, Natsume Hyuuga. Penusukkan itu terjadi di depan mata mereka sendiri, membuat Natsume tak bisa bergerak diakibatkan dirinya harus melindungi Mikan dari serangan apa pun.

Hotaru, gadis berambut hitam pendek, melayangkan pedang panjangnya begitu sosok Pembunuh Bayaran memijakkan kedua kakinya di tanah. Pembunuh itu sigap menghindar dari pedang panjang penuh kilauan milik Hotaru.

Dibantu oleh Misaki yang penuh kewaspadaan dan hebat dalam pertarungan jarak jauh maupun jarak dekat, gadis berambut merah muda sebahu, melompat ke pembunuh tersebut. Tapi, tetap saja hal itu dikacaukan saat pembunuh tersebut melompat ke samping dari dahan ke dahan.

Hotaru dan Misaki mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, menatap tajam pada sosok laki-laki berambut kuning durian, bermata sipit dan tersenyum menyeringai ke arah mereka. Gara-gara senyuman tersebut, Misaki dan Hotaru mau tak mau harus membunuh laki-laki itu sebelum melakukan kesalahan yang kedua.

"Biar aku membantu kalian!"

Suara serak dan berat disuarakan oleh pria berambut pirang, ikut membantu mereka. Melompat ke dahan untuk melancarkan serangan bantingan – yaitu judo – kepada pembunuh tersebut akhirnya disukseskan saat Ruka membanting tubuh tersebut ke bawah.

"Kena kau!"

Tubuh pembunuh tersebut terbaring terlentang di tanah mengakibatkan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Ada darah yang merembes di kepalanya menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa lagi bangun apalagi bergerak. Pedang panjangnya juga harus dipatahkan oleh Ruka dengan cara menginjaknya.

Perkelahian ini juga mengakibatkan para prajurit tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam membisu di tempatnya. Melihat dan memandangi saat Misaki dan Hotaru berjalan ke arah pembunuh tersebut sambil mengacungkan senjata kesayangan mereka. Pembunuh tersebut bergeming melihatnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Pembunuh itu tak menjawab.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?!" tanya Hotaru tak sabar.

Pembunuh tersebut lagi-lagi tak menjawab.

"Jawab! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Hening.

"Katakan!"

"Keluarga Mori menyuruh saya membunuh anak perempuan keluarga Sakura, Mikan Sakura, demi menghancurkan keluarga Sakura. Ini juga disetujui oleh kepala keluarga Sakura, Kuonji Sakura," katanya akhirnya berbicara singkat namun jelas.

Kemarahan di mata merah menyala Natsume bergelora. Ditatap tubuh terlentang pembunuh tersebut penuh syarat dan ambisi yang kuat. Senyuman licik terpampang di bibir Natsume sambil memeluk Mikan yang terengah-engah akibat kehabisan darah dan luka tusukan di perutnya.

"Apa benar, kepala keluarga Sakura yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Natsume menahan kemarahan.

Hotaru, Misaki dan Ruka menolehkan kepalanya melihat Natsume, menghembuskan napas berat karena ini menyangkut keluarga Sakura.

"Katakan!"

"Kuonji Sakura hanya menyetujui apa yang dilakukan kepala keluarga Mori terhadap Mikan Sakura. Selebihnya beliau hanya setia menunggu. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh ramalan yang dilakukan oleh Hii-sama," jawabnya jelas.

"Ramalan?" gumam Natsume lirih. "Ramalan apa?"

"Ramalan bahwa Mikan Sakura akan mencintai laki-laki – kekasih hatinya – merupakan saudara beda Ibu. Jika hal itu terjadi, Mikan harus dibunuh untuk membunuh semua cintanya kepada laki-laki itu. Dan hasilnya, itu benar terjadi."

"Saudara? Beda Ibu?" tanya ketiganya tak percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Natsume?" tanya Ruka penasaran.

"Kalian nggak perlu tahu apa maksudnya," jawab Natsume memalingkan muka.

"Aku ingin tahu apa maksudnya, Hyuuga. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Mikan, sahabatku!" geram Hotaru tak suka dengan kalimat Natsume yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Natsume tak menjawab.

Hotaru mulai marah pada kelakuan Natsume yang tak mau memberitahukan yang sebenarnya. Saat Hotaru mau menghampiri Natsume, suara Mikan menyadarkannya dan membuat perempuan itu terkejut bukan main terutama pria berambut hitam di pelukannya.

"Kami… adalah saudara… kandung beda Ibu, Hotaru…," lirih Mikan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya, Mikan?!" bentak Natsume tak percaya.

"Biarkan saja. Karena inilah awalnya di mana ramalan itu benar adanya. Mungkin orang itu telah membunuh rasa cintaku kepadamu, Natsume." Mikan berbicara lantang sebelum terengah-engah lagi meski suaranya sangat sendu dan ada rasa sedih di dalamnya.

"Kau nggak boleh bicara seperti itu!"

"Harus… Natsume…"

"Ramalan itu benar adanya di saat seorang Pembunuh membunuh pusat cinta itu – pusat di mana laki-laki itu mencintai perempuan tersebut. Ini berlaku bagi petuah di masa-masa dahulu, di mana mereka mempercayai ramalan milik Hii-sama bahwa nggak ada dua insan saling mencintai di mana mereka adalah saudara kandung beda Ayah maupun Ibu." Pembunuh bermata sipit tersebut kemudian menutup mata. "Silakan bunuh saya. Tugas saya telah selesai."

Ruka yang bertanggung jawab pun menusuk tubuh Pembunuh hingga darahnya keluar. Ini adalah kemungkinan sebentar lagi dimulainya hari yang baru meski perasaan cinta tidak ada lagi di sekeliling mereka.

Natsume terdiam seribu bahasa melihat Mikan menyerah pada semuanya. Seharusnya tadi Natsume membiarkan dirinya dibunuh lelaki itu dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menghapus rasa cintanya terhadap Mikan. Tapi, kenapa harus Mikan?

Kenapa harus dirinya?

Jawaban itu tidak ada satu pun yang terjawab.

Tsubasa sedari tadi diam, mendekati dua orang itu. Mengangkat tubuh Mikan yang lemah. Memandangi Natsume yang terdiam tanpa menolak apa yang dilakukan pemuda bertato kepada Mikan saat ini. Berbalik badan menatap Hotaru.

"Imai-sama, di mana sebaiknya kita membawa Mikan-sama agar bisa diobati lukanya?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Kita ke rumah keluarga Masachika. Hanya beliau yang tahu soal pengobatan ini," sahut Misaki menuntun Tsubasa menuruni bukit sekalian diawasi oleh prajurit-prajurit terhebat milik keluarga Imai dan Harada.

Selebihnya, Ruka membantu Natsume bangkit dan berjalan. Hotaru yang melihat keduanya dan rombongan itu, mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Langit biru berubah jadi hitam. Sebentar lagi ada badai mencekam.

Ditarik kain kimono bawah Hotaru oleh tangan mungil kecil tersebut. Hotaru menundukkan kepalanya menatap Yoichi. "Ada apa?"

"Nee-sama nanti ketinggalan," sahutnya tengah menghibur.

"Baiklah. Kita ikuti mereka."

Hotaru meraih tangan Yoichi dan membawanya dengan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Biarkan saja dulu saat-saat ini sebelum memulainya lagi.

* * *

Kediaman Masachika, Natsume tak henti-hentinya pergi dari tempatnya duduk sambil memeluk Mikan yang tengah merasakan kesakitan akibat jahitan di perutnya oleh tabib perempuan dibantu oleh perawat perempuan.

Sebenarnya mereka takut Natsume akan melihat tubuh telanjang Mikan, tapi lelaki itu hanya bisa diam saja sambil melihat jahitan-jahitan terus bertambah di perut Mikan seolah-olah tak menanggapi apa yang ada di dalam tubuh telanjang Mikan.

Tabib dan perawatnya tak bicara banyak soal itu, jadi mereka terus merawat Mikan sambil melihat kondisi gadis itu di tangan mereka. Kondisi Mikan tak bisa dibilang parah apalagi sehat. Kondisi Mikan berada di ambang dua dunia, antara hidup dan mati. Namun, itu tak jadi masalah karena gadis ini mencoba bertahan demi kekasihnya tengah memeluknya walaupun sekarat.

Darahnya akhirnya bisa dibersihkan. Penambahan darah juga telah dilakukan dibantu orang-orang yang bersedia menyerahkan darahnya demi gadis baik hati ini.

Operasi ini telah selesai juga. Tabib dan perawat memohon diri dan meninggalkan Mikan dan Natsume di sana. Pakaian Mikan telah diganti dengan yukata tidur. Tentu saja yang memasangnya adalah Natsume sendiri.

Mata cokelat Mikan yang bercahaya namun sarat kesedihan, menatap Natsume. "Ne, Natsume, ijinkanlah aku berada di pelukanmu sebelum aku meninggalkanmu suatu saat nanti. Aku ingin sekali berada di sini." Kepala Mikan dibenamkan di dada bidang Natsume.

"Hn."

"Aku harap kau nggak marah padaku, Natsume."

"Hn."

"Besok, mungkin jadi awal buat kita."

"Hn."

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsume."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mikan."

Diraih dagu Mikan dan diciumnya bibir lembut merekah itu. Dilumatnya sampai-sampai ke rongganya. Ciuman itu sangat menenangkan. Benar-benar menenangkan walaupun hal itu mungkin menjadi sebagian rasa kesedihan mereka sebentar lagi berpisah.

Di mala mini juga, Natsume bercinta dengan Mikan. Mereka bercinta sampai puas tanpa ada satu pun rasa sakit. Biarkanlah hal ini terjadi, karena esok adalah hari di mana mereka mengetahui semuanya. Sebuah perpisahan sebagai kekasih hati dengan ciuman surge terindah di malam akhir ini.

**TBC**


	21. Two Choice

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: **Two Choice

* * *

Kedatangan Kaoru, Ibu mertua Kuonji, Rei dan Aoi telah membangunkan siapa sebenarnya Kuonji selama ini. Telah ditunggu-tunggunya kehadiran mereka di rumah sepi ini membuat Jinno – selaku sahabat kecil Kuonji – mengharuskan menemani Kuonji di saat-saat bahagianya.

Mereka berempat duduk diam membisu di ruangan tengah dibantu oleh Jinno – tak sengaja iseng – untuk meramaikan acara, namun digagalkan oleh Subaru Imai seenaknya menghalangi tindakan tak pantas Ayahnya.

"Maafkan tindakan Ayah saya, Kaoru-sama."

"Nggak apa-apa, Subaru. Aku sudah lama nggak melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Jinno," senyum Kaoru menenangkan ketegangan di ruangan ini.

Kuonji, sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sedang berjalan pelan-pelan dibantu para dayang di belakangnya dan begitu pula ajudannya. Sesaat tiba di depan pintu ruangan itu, Kuonji menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kaoru."

Wajah Kaoru berpaling dari Ayah dan anak ke suami tercinta – masih sah dalam hukum dan belum bercerai – sedang berdiri dan memanggil namanya. Kedua mata merah menyalanya berkaca-kaca melihat laki-laki sehat, segar bugar, dan memasang wajah senang sekaligus kerinduan amat mendalam.

Kuonji mendekati Kaoru dan duduk di hadapannya, membungkuk dalam-dalam, mengatakan semua rasa penyesalannya tengah berdiam dan bersarang di benaknya selama ini. Bertahun-tahun!

"Maafkan aku, Kaoru. Aku telah membuangmu demi harga diriku yang tinggi dan membuatmu harus mengalami masa-masa kelam selama ini. Aku juga sudah membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping sambil mengandung anak kedua kita. Nggak seharusnya aku melakukan itu hanya demi ego yang tinggi. Maafkanlah aku yang merupakan orang yang pantas mendapatkan hukuman setimpal atas perbuatanku ini!"

Air mata turun dari kelopak matanya yang indah, menyentuh punggung tak bisa dilupakannya selama ini. "Aku memaafkanmu, Kuonji. Suamiku. Ayah dari anak-anakku. Kau nggak bersalah. Akulah yang memantapkan diri untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku nggak seharusnya melakukan itu padamu," lirihnya menundukkan kepala sambil menutupkan mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Kuonji mengangkat kepalanya meraih tubuh istrinya ke pelukan hatinya. "Kita telah memafkan satu sama lain, istriku. Kau bukanlah alasan kesalahanku untuk menjauhkan keluarga ini darimu. Kaulah kekuatanku sekaligus penyeimbang rasa amarah dan kesedihanku. Maafkan aku."

Dibenamkan wajah Kaoru ke dada – pusat rasa sakit juga kerinduannya di kala itu – menghirup aroma kuat-kuat dan berharap mereka takkan bisa pergi lagi. Selamanya!

"Sudah lama aku nggak melihat kalian begini."

Suara tenang dan lembut membuat Kuonji menatap di samping Kaoru, seorang wanita berambut putih dan paruh baya masih duduk bersimpuh dengan tegaknya menghadap kepala keluarga Sakura.

"Ibu…"

"Apa kabar, Anakku?"

"Baik, Bu."

"Kau harus melihat anak kedua kita." Kaoru mendorong tubuhnya agar Kuonji melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Dia sudah besar dan ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kaoru merangkul seorang anak perempuan berusia 10 tahun di sampingnya, memperkenalkan kepada Ayahnya, siapa gadis kecil yang sangat mirip Ibu dan juga Ayahnya.

"Inikah anakku?"

"Benar, Kuonji. Ini anak kita yang belum kau sempat melihatnya di kala itu," jawab Kaoru mempersilakan Aoi mendekati Ayahnya.

Aoi mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke wajah orang paling dirindukannya. Sosok Ayah yang sering dieluk-elukkan teman-temannya. Sosok Ayah sering diejek karena Aoi tak memiliki Ayah yang baik di sampingnya.

Air bening keluar. Ada senyuman hangat terpampang di bentuk bibirnya.

"Ayah…"

"Anakku." Diraih tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya.

Pemandangan ini benar-benar terindah juga hangat. Tidak ada satu pun orang-orang marah karena mereka bercucuran air mata. Semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula. Kembali ke tempatnya lagi tanpa ada lagi kehancuran yang menyelimuti keduanya.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian untuk melepaskan kerinduan tersebut, akhirnya mereka berbicara soal pilihan tentang ramalan dibicarakan Hii-sama semenjak kelahiran Mikan pada waktu itu.

"Jadi, Mikan sengaja membunuh perasaannya terhadap Natsume? Kenapa?" tanya Kaoru yang tak suka mendengar hal ini walaupun sangat setuju pada masalah tersebut.

"Mereka nggak boleh menikah, istriku. Daripada melarang mereka, lebih baik menghancurkan hati Mikan soal perasaannya kepada Natsume. Itu lebih baik daripada melihat keduanya menghilang entah ke mana," jawab Kuonji seadanya sambil memangku Aoi tengah bermain-main di pangkuannya.

"Ini nggak adil buat Natsume, suamiku."

"Jika memang nggak adil buat Natsume, kita nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Inilah kenyataannya. Kita nggak bisa membantahnya." Kuonji menundukkan kepala sambil memeluk anak bungsunya.

"Kalau itu memang benar, aku mau membuat beberapa pilihan."

"Dua pilihan saja sudah cukup, istriku."

"Baiklah. Pilihan pertama, izinkanlah mereka bersama-sama sampai waktu ditentukan saat kita mengunjunginya. Biarkan mereka selama dua hari ini bersama-sama. Daripada harus melihat mereka menderita." Kaoru memperjelas keinginannya soal masalah dua anak kesayangannya.

"Aku setuju dengan itu." Kuonji tersenyum masam, tapi bahagia.

"Pilihan kedua merupakan terakhir, saat Mikan meninggalkan Natsume. Aku mau Rei membawa Mikan ke luar negeri. Jangan biarkan Natsume mengetahui keberadaan Mikan. Jangan biarkan Natsume mengejar Mikan lagi, meski mereka nggak bersama-sama lagi." Ditatap Rei penuh permohonan. "Bisakah kau menjaga adikmu, Rei?"

"Aku setuju pada keinginan Ibu." Rei mengangguk pasti, menyetujui pernyataan tersebut.

"Jadi, sebagai istri kedua dari keluarga Sakura. Aku meminta para pengawal untuk mengatakan kepada Natsume dan Mikan bisa bersama-sama lagi. Tanpa diketahui Natsume, Mikan harus berpura-pura senang dan bahagia telah bersama Natsume sampai akhir. Sebelum Mikan dibawa pergi Rei di malam hari menuju luar negeri dengan kapal laut ke Inggris."

"Berpura-pura? Artinya?" tanya Nenek Natsume dan Aoi, mengernyit kebingungan.

"Hanya Mikanlah yang tahu soal kedua pilihan ini, Ibu. Natsume nggak boleh tahu karena pasti Natsume menentangnya. Karena yang jadi korban adalah Mikan bukan Natsume," jelas Kaoru.

"Ini nggak adil, Kaoru."

"Biarlah, Ibu. Ini lebih baik daripada harus menjalani hubungan terlarang." Kaoru menyembunyikan kesedihan soal pembahasan ini.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saya yang jadi kurir pembawa pesan ini kepada Mikan, Kaoru-sama." Subaru memasukkan dirinya sebagai orang pengantar pesan. "Saya juga mau bertemu dengan adik saya yang tengah berada bersama Mikan saat ini."

"Aku mengizinkanmu."

"Terima kasih, Kaoru-sama. Saya pamit dulu." Subaru bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Semuanya mendesah berat pada dua pilihan terberat yang pernah dilakukan di masa kehidupan mereka terdahulu. Demi dua orang paling dicintainya – tak boleh bersama – akhirnya harus mendapatkan kebahagiaan di jalan yang salah. Demi dua orang harus memulai hidup baru di kala itu. Biarkanlah itu terjadi asalkan tak boleh disakiti lagi.

Semuanya terdiam di dalam ruangan tersebut. Rei memohon pamit dari sana untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya besok malam. Dirinya juga meminta pengawal untuk berpesan pada istrinya untuk bersiap-siap meninggalkan kota Tokyo. Kapal menuju Inggris tiba di pelabuhan besok malam sekaligus keberangkatan mereka beberapa jam kemudian.

**TBC**

* * *

**Jinno terlihat Out Of Character di sini. Aku mau sekali buat Jinno terlihat aneh begitu menggiurkannya kalau terjadi suatu saat nanti. /ahay/**

**God bless You…**

* * *

**-Luna Margaretha-**


	22. Sacrifice

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: **Sacrifice

* * *

Saat Mikan membuka kedua bola mata cokelatnya, kesedihan kembali terpancar di dalam dirinya. Kemarin malam dia dan Natsume tengah bergumul di dalam percintaan yang menghanyutkan, tak terpisahkan. Cinta mereka terasa membara dan menghancurkan kesedihan yang ada menimpa dirinya dan kekasih hatinya.

Hari ini, semenjak dua pilihan sang Ibu dan Ayah, Mikan menghembuskan napas kelegaan sekaligus kebahagiaan yang terpancar di sinar mata cokelatnya yang cantik. Dia bangun dari tidurnya merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya yang tak lain adalah Natsume Hyuuga, kekasih hatinya maupun kakak beda Ibu.

Kedua mata Natsume terpejam. Menampakkan mimik polos di bentuk wajahnya yang tampan. Mikan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya seperti warna tembaga. Namun, sebuah tangan kekar menggenggamnya erat, menghentikan sentuhan itu.

"Na-Natsume…?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan sampai-sampai kau sengaja melakukannya, Mikan?" tanya Natsume sekilas membuka kedua mata merah menyalanya kepada Mikan. Gadis itu pun bersemu merah karena malu.

"Aku hanya mau menyentuhmu?" Mikan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Benarkah?"

"I-iya."

Mikan bangkit berdiri, tak tahan bersama Natsume yang sering menggodanya. Kimono tidurnya dikenakan membuat Mikan merasakan panas di seluruh wajahnya. Mengingat pengalaman panas tadi malam.

"Anoo… apa kau mau ikut denganku untuk jalan-jalan?" tanya Mikan sesaat menatap Natsume lekat-lekat.

"Memangnya mau ke mana?" Natsume membalas tatapan itu, ingin tahu.

"Ke mana saja. Yang penting aku bisa bersamamu."

"Boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu. Mau berendam di bak mandi yang disediakan Anna tadi." Mikan beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi dihalangi Natsume. Karena pria itu mengangkat tubuh Mikan. Mikan terkejut. "Eh? A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu," goda Natsume sangat puas.

Lagi-lagi Mikan berwajah merah merona. Dilingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Natsume, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar pria tersebut. Mereka pun pergi ke sudut ruangan kamar tidur, di sana ada Anna dan beberapa dayang ingin membantu Mikan mandi. Tapi pergi karena Natsume yang bersedia membantu Mikan mandi. Bersamanya!

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Mikan keluar dengan muka segar dan berseri-seri. Kimono 12 lapis penuh warna warni menghiasi lekuk tubuhnya yang mungil dan langsing. Diikuti oleh Natsume yang mengenakan hakama penuh motif warna senada dengan Mikan.

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang melihat Hotaru mengobrol dengan kakaknya dan Ruka, berseru. "Hotaru! Senangnya bisa melihatmu!"

Mikan menghampiri Hotaru, berlari. Saat Mikan hampir mendekatinya, Hotaru melayangkan pedang panjang ke muka gadis itu. Natsume segera sigap melindunginya, tapi dihalau oleh Ruka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ruka?" tanya Natsume geram.

"Hentikan itu, Natsume! Lihatlah dulu," sela Ruka bersabar pada sifat marah Natsume yang tak jelas.

"Ho-Hotaru…," kata Mikan gugup melihat ujung pedang berkilau tertuju ke wajahnya. Hotaru hanya tersenyum sumringah. "Ja-jangan menakutiku, Hotaru." Mikan cemberut karena digoda oleh Hotaru.

"Aku nggak suka pada wajahmu yang seenaknya menyapaku. Di mana senyumanmu, Mikan?" Hotaru memasukkan kembali pedang panjang itu ke sabuknya.

Mikan memberikan senyuman khasnya kepada Hotaru. Gadis berambut hitam pendek tersenyum kecil, melebarkan kedua tangan untuk Mikan. "Kemarilah, bodoh."

"Hotaruuu!"

Mikan memeluk Hotaru sekuat tenaga. Ruka menghela napas lega. Sedangkan Natsume, terdiam saja tapi tetap menatap Hotaru penuh kecemburuan yang amat dalam. Hotaru bisa menduga tentang tatapan membunuh tersebut.

Gadis itu mendongak menatap wajah datar Hotaru. "Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku, Hotaru?"

"Bersamamu? Dengan Hyuuga juga?" Hotaru melihat Natsume menyeringai. Hotaru meringis. "Enggak. Aku nggak mau. Kalau ada dia, aku nggak mau ikut. Apalagi aku sibuk sekali hari ini jadi aku nggak bisa menemanimu."

"Yaaah…," ucap Mikan cemberut. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dengan Natsume." Mikan berbalik badan menuju ke tempat Natsume, merangkul lengannya. "Sekarang, kita berdua yang pergi, Natsume."

Natsume tersenyum kemenangan mendengarnya. Diraih tangan Mikan dan membawanya pergi. Mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Masachika. Kepergian mereka disambut kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah di setiap-setiap orang yang merasakannya.

* * *

Di desa dekat kota Kyoto, Mikan dan Natsume pergi ke tempat-tempat bagus dan enak. Mereka sering ke pusat perbelanjaan termurah sekalian makan siang paling enak di sana. Natsume tak segan-segan menemani Mikan. Tak sedikit pun keresahan ditimbulkan pada gaya bahasa tubuh Natsume. Dia sangat menginginkan ini terjadi.

Masalah mereka tentang hari-hari kemarin, terlupakan begitu saja. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengingatnya. Mikan juga tak pernah mengingat soal itu. Semua masalah itu tidak ada lagi di antara mereka. Semua telah terhapus.

Mikan menarik Natsume menuju tempat kedai penjualan perhiasan kecil. Mikan melihat gelang warna merah tersambung dengan bentuk buah stroberi. Mikan tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"Natsume, aku suka dengan gelang kecil itu," tunjuk Mikan ke letak gelang itu berada. "Bentuknya buah stroberi kesukaanku. Warnanya sama sepertimu, Natsume. Merah menyala dan berkilauan."

"Kau suka?"

"Iya!" sahut Mikan gembira.

"Kubelikan untukmu." Natsume mengeluarkan uang di dompet kecilnya dan menyerahkan koin kecil yang banyak kepada sang pemilik toko perhiasan tersebut.

Diserahkan gelang sepasang itu ke Mikan. "Ini untukmu. Aku harap ini bisa menjalin kebersamaan kita tentang janji-janji kita sepakati bersama."

Mikan melihat gelang itu terpasang di lengannya. Air matanya hampir tumpah menatap gelang itu melingkari lengannya sebelah kiri. Juga mengingat janji-janji mereka terdahulu. Perasaan cinta terhadap Natsume kembali menguap.

Mikan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, melingkari leher Natsume dan menariknya ke wajahnya. Bibir mereka bertemu. Semua pasang mata melihatnya, terlongo kaget.

Karena merasakan perasaan besar terhadap gadis mungilnya, Natsume mempererat pelukannya dan melumat habis bibir Mikan yang merekah merah. Mikan membuka hatinya, mempersilakan Natsume mencicipi bibirnya. Tontonan ini membuat kagum orang lain. Mereka tahu cinta mereka begitu besar. Tapi sangat tahu, mereka tak bisa bersama-sama.

Mikan melepaskan ciuman panas itu, "Na-Natsume…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mikan. Aku harap jangan sekali-sekali kau meninggalkan aku." Kembali Natsume mencium bibir Mikan.

Ciuman tersebut membuat Mikan tak mampu melepaskan cintanya kepada Natsume. Pengorbanan dengan membiarkan Natsume hidup dan bahagia. Dia rela melakukan apa saja asalkan Natsume bahagia dan melupakan kisah cinta mereka berdua.

Ciuman manis ini benar-benar membuat keduanya tak bisa lagi menghentikan gelora panas di dalam tubuh keduanya. Natsume membawa Mikan pergi ke suatu tempat. Di sana mereka akan memberikan cinta mereka satu sama lain. Walaupun tak jadi menikah. Tidak apa-apa mereka bersatu dalam pernikahan. Tapi bersatu di dalam hubungan spesial dengan atas nama kakak beradik.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat romantis, Mikan bergelumut di bawah pelukan Natsume yang panas. Mereka berciuman sambil merasakan hasrat masing-masing. Saat mereka telah menyelesaikan percintaan mereka, Natsume meraih tubuh Mikan yang mengenakan kimononya lagi, memeluknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mikan."

Mikan tak bisa menjawab, karena malam ini penentuannya.

Sekilas Mikan beranjak dari sana, Natsume mengikutinya. Baru beberapa detik, ada sosok orang memukul bagian belakang kepala Natsume. Sosok itu adalah Ruka Nogi.

"Ruka-san?"

"Pergilah, Mikan-sama. Biarkan saya dan Tsubasa yang mengatasi Natsume." Ruka tersenyum.

Air muka Mikan pucat. "Ta-tapi…"

"Pergilah, Mikan-sama. Rei-sama telah menunggu Anda di sana," tunjuk Tsubasa ke arah kereta kuda di mana Rei berdiri di sana.

Mikan terdiam. Dibungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Natsume terakhir kali, diusapkan pipinya sewarna dengan tubuhnya yang tegap. "Aku mengorbankan diriku untukmu, Natsume. Kumohon berbahagialah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Kita nggak pantas bersama, karena aku hanyalah adikmu. Maafkan aku."

Mikan tertunduk, menutupi dirinya yang menangis. Lalu, beranjak pergi. Mikan menoleh ke belakang sambil berucap hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsume. Selamanya."

Mikan pun pergi bersama Rei menuju pelabuhan Tokyo. Di sana telah ditunggu orang-orang terdekat Mikan dan Rei, mengantarkan kepergiannya ke Inggris. Tempat yang tak satu pun orang mengetahuinya kecuali Ruka dan Tsubasa.

**TBC**


	23. Goodbye!

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: **Goodbye

* * *

Kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Mikan dan kakaknya, berlari melewati desa-desa yang telah mengingatkannya akan kenangan terindah tentang seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan. Mata merahnya yang seperti merah darah dan menyala sampai berkilauan. Menghanyutkan hati yang melihatnya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah datangnya Mikan ke perayaan desa. Perayaan untuk mensyukuri keberadaan si Kucing Hitam yang mencuri demi mereka. Waktu itu, Mikan yang tak tahu apa-apa malah mendapatkan akibat dari tindakan si Pencuri tersebut. Mungkin karena kecantikannya hingga dua dan tiga orang menghadangnya dan membawanya ke gang sempit juga sepi.

Mikan menjerit meminta pertolongan dan hasilnya terjadi. Natsume datang menyelamatkan dirinya. Mikan yang polos bertemu pria yang begitu hebatnya mengalahkan mereka dalam sekejap mata. Mikan sampai mengagumi lelaki itu.

Berkat matanya yang cantik, Mikan lupa tentang dirinya pasti berada dalam bahaya lagi. Dengan berada di samping lelaki tersebut. Mikan pun melarikan diri dari sana. Namun, hal itu digagalkan oleh Natsume dengan membawanya pergi dari perayaan tersebut. Menjauhkannya dari festival itu.

Pemandangan yang disajikan Natsume untuknya benar-benar indah dan menawan. Mikan tersenyum dibuat olehnya. Tapi saat itu Mikan kelaparan. Hal itu lagi membuat Natsume mengajaknya ke warung makan bakmi. Berkat itu, Mikan yang dikira kekasih Natsume pun kabur dari sana. Sepertinya Mikan terus membuat Natsume frustasi. Mikan tersenyum membayangkannya.

Setelah itu, tak sengaja Rei mengajaknya lagi makan di tempat itu dikarenakan Mikan kelaparan. Lagi-lagi Mikan bertemu dengan Natsume. Kalau bukan karena bakminya yang enak, Mikan tak mungkin marah pada Natsume. Berkat bakmi itu, Mikan tak sengaja mencium Natsume hingga jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Dan lagi-lagi Mikan melarikan diri.

Mikan tertawa.

Rei tersenyum melihatnya. "Hm, ada apa adikku tertawa seperti itu?"

"Apa Rei Onii-sama ingat? Waktu Onii-sama membawaku ke warung makan milik keluarga Ando? Waktu itu aku terkejut sekali karena aku nggak sengaja mencium Natsume." Mikan kembali tertawa. "Lalu, aku melarikan diri karena takut. Habisnya itu pertama kali." Mikan memerah.

Rei tersenyum. "Ya. Onii-sama kaget melihatmu kabur makanya aku dan Shiki-san mengikutimu. Kamu pun nggak mau keluar kamar gara-gara itu."

"Aku nggak bisa tidur karena mengingat masa-masa itu, Onii-sama. Aku malu." Mikan menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi merahnya warna mukanya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Saat Onii-sama pergi bersama Shiki-san pagi-pagi buta, aku pun menyelinap keluar dari kediaman Shiki-san. Nggak sengaja bertemu Kaoru-san, yang katanya adalah Ibu kita dan Natsume." Mikan bersedih. "Tapi berkat Kaoru-san, aku bertemu lagi dengan Natsume." Mikan kembali ceria.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Rei sangat penasaran.

"Itu… aku merawat Kaoru-san. Bermain-main dengan Aoi-chan. Dan…" Mikan tak bisa lagi ke titik di mana dirinya berciuman dengan Natsume. Hampir bersetubuh di kala itu karena mengingat kejadian itu sama saja membiarkan Rei mengetahui semuanya dan mengatakan ini pada Ayahnya.

"Dan apa?"

"Dan aku jatuh sakit karena demam," jawab Mikan cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa kau nggak bilang padaku?" tanya Rei lagi, tak kuat melihat adiknya sakit.

"Onii-sama 'kan pergi. Aku nggak tahu Onii-sama di mana, jadinya sementara waktu aku tinggal di rumah Natsume," jawab Mikan polos.

"Dia nggak melakukan apa-apa padamu, 'kan?"

"E-enggak. Benar!" Mikan mengacungkan dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sambil tak mau menatap Rei. Lelaki itu tak lagi memberikan pertanyaan soal masalah bikin Mikan tak mau buka mulut.

"Semenjak itu, Natsume datang ke tempat kita untuk menjagamu dari Reo?"

"Iya. Aku nggak tahu Hotaru sengaja mendatangkan Natsume dan Ruka-san ke tempat kita. Hanya untuk melindungiku. Aku nggak pernah tahu."

"Itu karena Hotaru-san menyayangimu, Mikan."

"Mungkin saja."

Rei berdehem. Mengingat kejadian perjodohan di mana katanya Mikan menghilang tanpa kabar. Menghilangnya Mikan sama saja kemunculan si Kucing Hitam. Rei memandangi Mikan yang terlihat kebingungan dipandangi seperti itu oleh kakaknya.

"Aku mau tanya soal orang yang menculikmu. Apa dia Natsume?" Pertanyaan Rei menyakinkan Mikan bahwa itu benar adanya. Lewat penglihatan paling tajam milik Rei, lelaki itu bisa mendunga. "Ternyata begitu. Tenang saja, Onii-sama-mu ini nggak akan bilang ke siapa pun."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Itu adalah janji."

Mikan menyeberangi tempat duduk ke tempat Rei, dan memeluknya. "Senang sekali aku mempunyai seorang Onii-sama yang baik. Janji ini adalah janji kakak adik. Iya 'kan?"

"Iya, janji kakak adik." Rei membalas pelukan Mikan.

* * *

Sesampainya di pelabuhan, Mikan dan Rei turun dari kereta kuda. Di sana telah ditunggu istri Rei, Nobara Sakura, di depan kapal yang mengiringi mereka ke tanah Inggris. Mikan berlari menghampiri Nobara dan memeluknya.

"Nobara Onee-sama!"

"Mikan-chan!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama memeluk. Melepaskan kerinduan.

Di sana, Kaoru dan Kuonji melihat anak-anak mereka telah tumbuh dewasa. Mereka berdua menghampiri keduanya, sembari memeluk Mikan dari belakang. Mikan menyadari pelukan seorang Ibu yang tak pernah dirasakannya.

"Kaoru-san."

"Panggil aku Ibu, Mikan."

Mikan menangis dan memeluk Kaoru. "Ibuuu!"

Kuonji terharu melihatnya, ikut memeluk istri dan anak perempuannya. Rei yang menatap pemandangan itu ikut terharu sembari merangkul istrinya di sampingnya. Selesai pelukan mendebarkan itu, Mikan menatap Hotaru yang membentangkan kedua lengannya agar Mikan bisa memeluknya. Mikan pun berlari ke tempat Hotaru.

"Hotaru!"

Pelukan itu membuat semua orang menangis. Sebentar lagi Mikan meninggalkan tanah Jepang, tempat kelahirannya. Tempat dibesarkannya di tangan Ayah dan kakaknya. Tempat meraih cinta pertama dari seorang pria tampan—entah dari mana.

Mereka mengeluarkan air mata bersama-sama sambil menatap satu sama lain. Mikan terus menangis terisak-isak karena juga harus meninggalkan sahabat tercintanya. Mikan juga meminta Misaki memeluknya. Wanita yang telah dianggapnya kakak perempuannya, memberikan kebahagiaan terindah selama dirinya lahir di dunia ini.

"Hari ini, aku meninggalkan kalian semua. Orang-orang paling aku rindukan. Maafkan aku apabila ada kesalahan. Aku mungkin nggak pantas bersama kalian," ucap Mikan terisak-isak.

"Bodoh!" Hotaru menjitak Mikan. "Sampai kapan pun kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Kau selalu ada di hatiku."

"Terima kasih, Hotaru!"

"Kami akan terus menunggumu pulang, Mikan."

"Terima kasih, Misaki Onee-sama." Mikan kembali memeluk Misaki.

Bunyi peluit dari kapal itu memisahkan pelukan Mikan dengan dua orang paling disayanginya. Mikan yang tak bisa memeluk Yoichi dikarenakan anak kecil tak boleh keluar malam-malam, meminta pada mereka untuk memberikan salam.

Rei mengantarkan Mikan dan Nobara masuk ke kapal. Mikan menatap semuanya sambil melambaikan kedua tangan dan terus menghapus air matanya. Sesampainya di kapal, Mikan memandangi pemandangan tanah Jepang. Diingatnya Natsume tengah berbaring lemah di pelukan dua orang lelaki.

"Maafkan aku, Natsume. Maaf. Dan selamat tinggal."

Dan saat itu pula, Natsume pun membuka mata merahnya. Wajah datar bercampur kesedihan terpancar di sana. Dirinya pun kembali tertidur.

"Sampai kapan pun, aku tetap mencintaimu, Mikan…" gumamnya lirih. "Selamat tinggal."

**TBC**


	24. EPILOGUE

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**Paradise Kiss**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Tujuh tahun kemudian, wanita berambut cokelat turun dari kapal milik Inggris. Mata cokelatnya yang manis melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo berubah drastis. Pemandangan ini berbeda saat dirinya meninggalkan Tokyo tujuh tahun yang lalu. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang ingin mengunjungi Kyoto, tempat Mikan dilahirkan.

Kedatangan Mikan disambut oleh pengawal pribadi keluarga Imai, Narumi Anju. Mikan pun menyambut munculnya Narumi di hadapannya. Narumi membungkukkan badannya setengah.

"Senang bisa melihat Anda lagi, Tuan Putri."

"Terima kasih, Narumi-san."

"Silakan Anda masuk ke kereta yang telah kami sediakan." Narumi menyampingkan tubuhnya mempersilakan Mikan dan teman-temannya menuju kereta kuda cantik di tempat telah disediakan.

Mereka pun naik kereta dan kereta itu melaju kencang. Waktu tempuh Tokyo ke Kyoto hanya berselang 4 jam. Memang masih ada kereta api milik pemerintahan asing, tapi Mikan lebih memilih kereta kuda. Karena kereta kuda adalah kenangan terindahnya.

Sesampainya di gerbang keluarga Sakura, Mikan lagi-lagi disambut oleh dayang-dayang dan anggota keluarga Sakura terutama Kaoru dan Kuonji. Mereka saling berpelukan pada Mikan yang telah dewasa.

"Ibu! Ayah!"

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Anakku."

Mikan ingin bertemu Hotaru, tapi kata Narumi, Hotaru lagi berada di warung makan Ando. Mengingat hal itu sama saja membayangkan kembali tentang pertemuannya dengan Natsume padahal hati Mikan terhadap Natsume menghilang semenjak dirinya tinggal di Inggris.

"Anoo, Ibu. Natsume Onii-sama di mana?" tanya Mikan sangat penasaran.

Kaoru dan Kuonji saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum.

Kaoru meraih tangan Mikan. "Natsume baik-baik saja, Mikan. Dia telah menikah dengan Sumire Shoda, temannya waktu di warung bakmi Ando. Mereka telah berbahagia walaupun Sumire nggak bisa mengandung."

Mikan pucat pasi mendengarnya. Kuonji tahu akan hal itu. Mikan masih mencintai Natsume.

"La-lalu, Natsume Onii-sama dan Sumire Onee-sama di mana?" tanya Mikan, mau tak mau harus mengakui Sumire sebagai kakak iparnya.

"Natsume menghilang semenjak menikah dengan Sumire setahun yang lalu. Dan Sumire, kami pindahkan ke kota Tokyo untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya karena dia kurang sehat," sahut Kaoru berbicara apa adanya.

Mikan mengangguk mengerti.

"Masuklah, Anakku." Kuonji menyela pembicaraan yang tak pernah ada ujungnya. "Kau pasti capek."

"Baik, Ayah."

* * *

Di malam hari, Mikan memandangi bulan purnama yang membesar. Hari ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Mikan merasakan kehampaan yang menjalar di benaknya juga tubuhnya. Ingin sekali merasakan kerinduan kepada Natsume, lelaki yang sekarang menyimpan hatinya.

"Kau menungguku?"

Suara serak namun berat itu menyadarkan Mikan. Dirinya berbalik badan melihat sosok gelap memakai topeng kucing. Mikan tahu bahwa itu adalah Natsume. Tapi, dirinya yang tak boleh mencintai Natsume hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"Kau nggak mau memelukku?"

"Aku nggak bisa karena aku adalah adikmu, Onii-sama."

Hening.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja kau memelukku sebagai Kakakmu." Natsume menghembuskan napas berat. "Kemarilah, adikku."

Mikan ragu, apakah dirinya mau menerima keberadaan Natsume di sampingnya. Akhirnya mengikuti ajakkan itu. Diulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Natsume – sebagai kakak – bukan sebagai kekasih yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Baumu masih sama, Mikan."

"Katanya kau menikah dengan Sumire-san?" Mikan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar. Aku menikah dengannya untuk melupakanmu," sahut Natsume tanpa melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Eh?"

"Sebagai tanda perpisahan."

Mikan mendongak melihat wajah Natsume yang ditutupi topeng Kucing Hitam. Mikan melepaskan topeng, merasakan betapa datarnya wajah Natsume. Tapi, ada sehelai senyuman manis di sana walau hanya sekilas. Mikan mengangguk.

Mereka pun berciuman. Ciuman milik mereka bersama. Mereka anggap itu adalah _Paradise Kiss_.

Keesokan harinya, mereka pun menjadi kakak adik. Melenyapkan kisah cinta mereka yang dulu tertanam di hati. Tentu saja mereka menganggapnya sebuah kenangan terindah.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Aku akhirnya menyelesaikan cerita ini. Aku capek sekali memikirkan endingnya. Endingnya gantung, ya? /slash/**

**Nggak apa-apa, deh. Semoga cerita selanjutnya nggak gantung lagi. Nanti aku yang gantung diri. Haha! /becanda/  
Makasih yang sudah baca. Aku senang banget, lho. **

**GBU!**

* * *

**-Luna Margaretha-**


End file.
